


Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]

by dieukyungsoo



Series: EXO UAU [3]
Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Car Accidents, Consensual Sex, Drowning, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, KJM, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Purple, WYF, dieukyungsoo, khdk, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo/pseuds/dieukyungsoo
Summary: Kim Junmyeon steps up and helps his friend Kris Wu over the summer when he can't return home to China. However, as the summer progresses, perhaps it's not exactly Kris that's being helped."Are you going to tell me what that meant now?""Tell you what means what?""The thing you told me. The Chinese."





	1. Disclaimer & Dedications

A few things. I know this sort of thing can get long and boring, much like your math class, but this is way more important and hopefully more entertaining than that.

We'll get the most important things out of the way first.

The way you read this AU is unique and meant to enhance and enrich the story. However, for those unfamiliar with the method or who do not follow it, things can get pretty confusing. 

You are meant to read this AU the way it was written- one plot at a time. There are three plots (hence three books)- Liar (plot 1/ChanBaek); The Long Game (plot 2/XiuChen); Purple (plot 3/KrisHo). The plots overlap and intertwine and reading one plot and not the other two can result in confusion and getting lost. That means reading it like Chapter 1 of Liar, Chapter 1 of The Long Game, Chapter 1 of Purple, Chapter 2 of Liar, Chapter 2 of The Long Game, and so on and so forth...

I will try my best to provide and update links at the end of each chapter (previous and next).

Secondly, topics such as coarse language, drug and alcohol use/abuse, sexual intercourse  (consensual and non-consensual), adultery, motor vehicle collisions, drowning, and other potentially triggering or grotesque are used and/or mentioned. These are used in moderation and are meant to be used as awareness, not glorification and romanticize. 

The Ofcom language guide has been used to provide sufficent warning at use of language, which you can find here (https://metro.co.uk/2016/10/02/swearing-ranked-from-mild-to-strongest-6165629/). Please note that 'strong language' means words like dick and fuck are used, even though they may only appear once or twice. Warnings do not allude to how much is used, but language is used in moderation.

If you or anyone you know struggles with aspects of these, please do not be afraid to reach out and receive help- it truly is better in the long run.

Thirdly, any and all events and persons are fictional (representations) and uses of my own ideas. These are not meant to replicate those of any others, and if so, is purely coincidence and I applaud those because great minds think alike.

Finally, I'd like to thank everyone and anyone involved in the making of this, but mainly the Main Thots; Imane, Rachel, Sheikh, Sydney, Lexie, Rachel, and Era. You hoes are my inspiration and motivation and none of this would be possible without you. Shei, thank you for being my sense of humour and killing Sehun's great aunt. Rachel, for being the Jongin to my Kyungsoo and serving as a reminder to stay angsty. Imane, for allowing me to look up to you and being the best model I could ask for. Lexie, for adding your own touches and making this the best it can be. Sydney, for the never ending support, editing, and shipping- Sailor thanks you. And Era, for being the best spouse- those 101 Dates will be alive soon enough. Never forget that I love and am grateful to all of you and that Jongin has UFO nipples.


	2. I / A Picturesque Score of Passing Fantasy

_-Day 1; Wednesday, May 31st, 2017-_

Kim Junmyeon was the kind of guy who seemed like he had his shit together.

   

In all honesty, Junmyeon wasn’t a hundred percent sure if he really did.

   

He graduated in three days, and he tried to stay as organized as possible. All of his belongings were packed away, ready to truck away in a few days (a method of which he still needed to figure out), only a few things still left out.

   

He had a pack of cigarettes on the counter behind him as he did the last of the dishes. There was a stack of books on his bed, about two or three or so. There was one box he kept rifling through for clothes; one he’d have to re-fold from all the clothes strewn over it.

   

With such a short amount of time left before they graduated, most people in his year knew what they were doing after. Whether it was where they were going to work or where they were travelling, they had _something_ planned out.

   

Junmyeon had worked for four years for his diploma, achieving a doctorate in social work. He could’ve finished easily in a few terms, but he took criminology his first year. He had only received a bachelor's degree in that, but nonetheless finished it quickly as well.

   

He tended to take his time on things as of late, even with the dishes he was doing; he knew it took him much longer to do them today than it did yesterday.

   

He was in the midst of putting away some of the dishes when his roommate, Seo Juhyun, came in.

   

She dropped her keys onto the small key table, jangling and clanging. She hung her bag up as well, on the wooden jacket rack they had installed creaking slightly with the added weight.

   

It was a crappy jacket rack.

   

Junmyeon's friend and former roommate Min Yoongi had made it at the beginning of the year in the wood shop and left it here when he moved dorms.  
   

Min Yoongi was majoring in Civil Engineering, until he switched to Urban and Regional Planning, thus causing him to move dorms and halls. He was replaced with Juhyun, who preferred to be called Seohyun (for a reason that was unknown to Junmyeon).  
   

Junmyeon knew it took Yoongi a few days to build it. He had watched Yoongi cut and sand everything while he finished his last homework pages.  
   

"What time is it?" Seohyun asked, stepping further into the dorm and into the kitchen.  
   

Junmyeon quickly dried his hands and pulled his phone out, glancing at the screen. "A little after five thirty." he said, pocketing it again and averting his gaze from the girl who dug through the cupboards near him. Their backs were turned to each other.  
   

"Are you going to that party?" she asked, pulling snacks from the fridge.  
   

"Lu's?" Junmyeon questioned, returning to drying his dishes and putting them away.

   

Seohyun made a noise under her breath in confirmation. "It's a go this year, too. You know Lu wouldn't let his last opportunity for a party go to waste."  
   

Xi Lu Han was in the same year as Junmyeon, but however had a different major and therefore the two never really saw each other. They had met briefly on orientation day four years ago. Their meeting had only lasted a few seconds, and Junmyeon doubted Luhan even remembered the brief conversation where Lu had implied he was a perverted pedophile pimp after he said he was majoring in "social work. You know, like therapists and children's workers." Apparently Lu Han was the one with the dirty mind.  
   

"Anyways, I told my friends I'd be there for nine thirty, ten." Seohyun frowned. "If you decide to go, I'll give you a lift. Lu's dorm is across campus; we're taking Lee Seunghyun's car. You know that can hold a ton of us."  
   

"Thank you, although I don't think I will." Junmyeon admitted, placing the last dish away.

   

"Loser." Seohyun taunted playfully, shoving Junmyeon's shoulder lightly and turning away into her room. He swayed forward, towards the sink he stood in front of. He held the towel in his hands, winding it around his wrists before releasing it into the sink, where it hung off the edge.  
   

He stayed at the sink, looking down past the counter's edge, but not quite at the cupboards underneath or the floor below him.  
   

There was no particular reason Junmyeon just stood there, and perhaps that was why.  
   

His mind was blank, not knowing what to do next. It was if he was a Sim and someone had cleared and deleted his action queue bar.  
   

He thought and felt nothing momentarily, not even that empty, hallowing feeling he had lately when he awoke at two in the morning and lied completely still and unmoving in his bed, staring up at the ceiling cast in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (5507 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 4/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (1351 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 2/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036226)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."


	3. II / Shades of Blue and Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the lack of links lately ㅠㅠ My laptop's been kinda slow lately and it's hard to get the proper link and update them...I'll have to go on a 'link update binge' ahaha! Feel free to comment if you have any thoughts/opinions!

_ -Day 1; Wednesday, May 31st, 2017- _

Later that night, Kim Junmyeon sat at the table, a book spread out in front of him. The book was small in height, smaller than other books when placed upon the shelf. It had a sleek, dark cover, the bottom edges white and folding up from dropping his book several times.   


It was a book Junmyeon had bought when he was fifteen. His parents had taken him on a trip to the United States and he had purchased it there. The book was in English, and even eleven years later he did not completely understand the entirety of the book.    


Albeit, he was beginning to understand more of it, as in his first year, he allowed his friend, Kim Minseok, who was a linguistics major, to translate it for him into Korean. He was surprised at how much he had read and understood correctly and the differences between what he didn't. Despite having the book in Junmyeon's native language now, he still preferred to read it in English.    


Seo Juhyun emerged from the bathroom, her blonde hair curled and thrown over her shoulder. She had spent over an hour in the bathroom, but didn't appear much different from when she went in. She wore a white shirt which exposed her shoulder and collarbone, and wore black heels that made a clicking sound whenever she walked.    


Seohyun and Junmyeon were the same height, standing at five foot and six inches. With Seohyun's heels, she only stood a few inches more taller than Junmyeon, but with the air of confidence she radiated, it felt as if she towered above him by a foot, even without the heels.   


"Are you ready?" she asked, tucking her dorm key into her heel.   


Junmyeon, who was wearing brown pants with a red plaid shirt, looked up at Seohyun, confused. "Pardon me?" he questioned, furrowing his brow.   


Seohyun sighed, as if she had told Junmyeon the same thing over and over and he still didn't understand. "Luhan's party, dumbass." she said, removing a ring from her finger. "We have to leave if we want a parking spot."   


"I don't have a car." Junmyeon muttered, turning back down to his book.   


"I told you already, Lee Seunghyun is driving." she turned the ring over in her hand, and then slipped it back on her finger, inspecting it. Her hand was adorned in rings, each one different.   


"I never said I was going." he muttered again, and Seohyun's heels  _ click click click _ ed over to him, closing his book shut. He gasped in horror, never having the chance to insert his bookmark. Later, he'd have to go through and find his spot again.   


Seohyun grabbed ahold of his sleeve, pulling him over to the door. "Put your shoes on." she ordered. "I'm grabbing the brush. Your hair's a mess."    


As she  _ click click click _ ed into the bathroom again, Junmyeon quickly reached over, tugging on his shoes. Seohyun soon returned with a hair brush and clear plastic spray bottle, filled with what Junmyeon assumed was water.   


Seohyun set to work, wetting Junmyeon's hair and brushing it out. As she worked, she bit her lip a little, concentrating.   


She was right, Junmyeon's hair was a mess. His hair often curled in the humidity, and seeing as he wasn't really planning on leaving the dorm today, especially this late, he hadn't bothered with it.    


After a minute, Seohyun set the spray bottle and hair brush down, and then ran her hand through his hair, fluffing it out. "There." she said. "Now you look presentable enough. I'll do something about those eye bags before I leave, don't worry." she smiled, pressing her thumbs under his eyes. She then turned, opening the dorm door.   


They stepped out into the hall, the lights bright. Seohyun led him out of the dorm building and to the parking lot, bringing Junmyeon to a sleek, black car. There was a handful of students already surrounding it, the majority being girls. He knew a few of them, as they often stopped at the dorm with Seohyun briefly.    


Seohyun brought people to the dorm often, whether it was quick while she grabbed something or a friend spent the night. Junmyeon, however, never brought anyone back. Even with the odd partner on a project, they went to other person's dorm.

Seohyun immediately greeted her friends, hugging and chattering with them all. Junmyeon stood off to the side, still not entirely sure what he was doing there.   


"Is that your roommate?" one girl asked Seohyun. She lowered her voice, trying not to be heard, but with the way she glared at Junmyeon, it was quite obvious. They made eye contact, and he offered up a quick, small smile to her, and she immediately snapped her eyes away.   


Seohyun nodded. "Yeah. Kim Junmyeon, social work major."   


"I didn't know he left the dorm." another giggled.   


"What's he doing here?" a third chimed in as the car's engine revved.   


"You all getting in or what?" a male's voice called out.    


The girls opened the car doors, piling inside. Junmyeon was pulled in, and squished between Seohyun and the car door.    


As the car peeled away, chatter filled the car once again, and Junmyeon caught another girl with brown hair whispering in another girl's ear.   


Junmyeon counted six girls within the car, and two other men. The one driving he assumed to be Lee Seunghyun, but didn't know who the second was. In fact, he didn't even exactly see him, just the outline of his silhouette.   


Junmyeon was soon broken from his train of thought by being elbowed sharply in the ribs by Seohyun. "Right, Junmyeon?" she snapped.   


"Sorry, I wasn't listening." Junmyeon said, and she sighed.   


"I said, your hair curls in the humidity." she said, and Junmyeon nodded.    


"It poofs, too." he added, and some of the girls giggled.   


"Mine does, too." one said, leaning forward in the seats so Junmyeon could see her clearer. "I'm Choi Sooyoung." she smiled at him, and Junmyeon offered up the same style smile as before to the other girl.   


When Sooyoung smiled, the corners of her cheeks turned up, which Junmyeon couldn't help but notice.   


The other girls introduced themselves as Im Yoona, Kim Taeyeon, Lee Soonkyu (whom the other girls nicknamed Sunny), and Stephanie Young Hwang. It was Stephanie who said he never left the dorm, and Yoona was the one whom he had made eye contact with.   


Abruptly, the car stopped suddenly, everyone flying forward. "We're here!" Seunghyun exclaimed, putting the car into park while the rest of them climbed out.   


Sooyoung immediately strolled over to Junmyeon, looping her arm through his. "You're a fourth year, right?" she asked.    


As the group walked into the dorm building, Junmyeon nodded. "Yeah. Fourth year, social work major."   


"I'm majoring in media production." she told him. "Fourth year, too."   


The group turned down a hallway, the lights just as bright as they were at his dorm across campus. Junmyeon could already hear the pumping of music and loud chatter of voices, even over Sooyoung as she went on about some other kid in her production class who almost broke a camera. She apparently found it to be a very funny story, but Junmyeon wasn't listening.   


"I'll go get us some drinks." Sooyoung said as they stepped into the loud, dark dorm, slipping away from him and slithering through the crowd of people.   


"Oh, I-" Junmyeon stuttered, reaching out for her, but she was gone quickly, leaving Junmyeon behind.   


The dorm wasn't small, but wasn't completely huge, either. There were cheap, colourful strobe lights strung up, and Junmyeon could see a blue one swinging, ready to fall at any moment.   


It only took Sooyoung a few minutes to retrieve drinks, and quickly placed a red plastic cup in Junmyeon's hand. "Don't ask what it is." she said, sipping from her cup. "It's a whole bunch of different stuff; basically everything in one."   


Begrudgingly, Junmyeon took a small sip from the cup. It went down sharply, and Junmyeon doubled over, coughing. He choked back the liquid, and then straightened up. Pressing the back of his palm to his mouth, he handed the cup back to Sooyoung, shaking his head.    


She laughed, pushing it back towards him gently. "Don't worry, I had almost the same reaction. Have a few more sips, you'll get used to it."   


Junmyeon frowned. He wasn't really a drinker- heck, he barely left the dorm.    


"Now, let's go dance! I told Park Jimin to put on some jams." she pushed, smiling again. She promptly grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the crowd where they quickly met with some of the people from the car, and others that hadn't arrived with them.   


He saw Seohyun dancing with a dark haired man in a grey jacket. Junmyeon didn't have the best fashion choices either, but he could practically hear that tall, orange-haired kid from the fashion department yelling about his dead aunt.   


Sooyoung immediately started bouncing her small frame to what she had described as 'jams'. Junmyeon wasn't entirely familiar with that term; perhaps he  _ should _ get out more.   


Junmyeon moved slightly, not bouncing as much or energetically as Sooyoung and some of the other girls, but he wasn't completely standing still either. He tried to choke back another sip of the drink, although its fruity flavour still felt as if it was trying to rip his throat to shreds. However, after a few sips, it became bearable and less noticeable.   


Sooyoung attempted to dance with Junmyeon, grabbing his drink-free wrist and spinning herself around, or tossing her arm around him, or asking if he knew the song that was playing and to sing it with her. Junmyeon tried his best with her, but still felt highly out of place.   


Nonetheless, she kept going back and handing him more drinks, despite whether he'd completely finished the one she had handed him before.    


It wasn't long before Junmyeon lost track of time, not knowing whether minutes or hours or seconds had passed. It also wasn't long until Sooyoung gave up trying to dance with Junmyeon, and allowed some other guy to feel her up, seeing as Junmyeon wouldn't do it. He caught her whispering a few times to some of the other girls from the car, and they shot glances his way, their emotions hard to read.   


It also wasn't long until another girl walked up to him. She was shorter than Junmyeon, and her hair was a red-brown, as if she had dyed it red and it was beginning to fade back to her natural hair colour. She had a short, black dress on, a golden zipper attached.   


He remembered her from the car- Stephanie was it?   


"What's your problem?" she demanded, jutting out one hip and setting her hand on it. In her other hand was a red cup.   


Junmyeon looked at the girl, confused. "What do you mean?"   


"Don't play stupid." she insisted, inching closer. "You won't dance with anyone." the song changed, slowing down to a low, soft croon. The sound of a piano being played boomed from the speakers.   


"I-" Junmyeon started, but was cut off by a gasp from Stephanie.    


"A slow song!" she exclaimed, slinging an arm around his neck. "Dance with me." she was even closer now, and Junmyeon could feel her breath against his neck.   


"I don't want to dance." Junmyeon protested, but Stephanie just moved further, trailing a hand down his back. "Please." he said, trying to shrug her hand off. "I'm okay, but thank you." 

 

But she still didn't listen, and instead pressed her lips to his.   


He instinctively turned away, letting her get his cheek and jaw.   


He brought his arms up in between their chests, pushing her away. Despite the little force he put on her, not wanting to hurt her, she still held on tight, her lips making their way to his collarbone.   


"Please get off me." he begged, pushing her again, adding more force.   


Suddenly, a hand reached over onto Stephanie's shoulder, pulling her back and wrenching her away and off of Junmyeon.    


"Did you not hear what he said?" a man barked, still holding onto her shoulder. "He said  _ no. _ Perhaps girls like you don't understand what that means?" his voice wasn't deep, but wasn't high, either. He spun her around so her back faced him. "Go find someone else to grind on." he added, shoving her into the crowd.   


Before she could turn around and protest, the tall man (whom was, in fact, taller than Junmyeon) stood between Junmyeon and Stephanie, his back to her.   


"Thank you." Junmyeon muttered, biting his lip and averting his gaze from the blond man.   


"No problem." he said. "I'm Kris." He stuck out his hand, and Junmyeon took it, looking up into the man's eyes.   


"Kim Junmyeon." he replied, quickly shaking off out of his grasp and dropping his eyes again. Kris took his hand back.   


"Sorry. Too soon?" he asked, and Junmyeon shrugged. Kris wrapped an arm around Junmyeon nonetheless, pulling him. "It's cool, you won't remember any of this in the morning. How much have you had to drink?"   


Junmyeon, looking down at his shoes, shrugged again. "Not sure." he said bluntly.    


"How many cups did she shove at you?"   


"Wasn't her."   


Kris laughed. "Ladies man, eh?" he poked him in the side of the ribs, and Junmyeon squirmed.   


"I guess."   


"Not much of a talker?"   


Junmyeon shook his head. "Not really. I'm tired."   


"Yeah, you look beat." Kris pointed out. "How about I let you crash at my dorm? It's not too far from here." Kris released Junmyeon, taking his drink from him. He dumped the remainder of Junmyeon's alcohol into his own cup, discarding Junmyeon's and handing it off to someone nearby, who eagerly took and chugged it.   


"Thank you, but I'm okay." Junmyeon said, still looking down at his shoes. "I can walk to my own fine."   


Kris grabbed Junmyeon's hand, dragging him through the crowd. Junmyeon was surprised at Kris' sudden movements, but allowed himself to be dragged by the tall blond nonetheless.   


"What's your major, Kim Junmyeon?" Kris tossed over his shoulder. Junmyeon didn't answer. "Eh?"   


"Social work." he said, a hint of shame in his voice. Not that he wasn't proud of his major (he prided himself in it), but he knew that Kris wouldn't let him walk across campus, especially in this state and this time at night.    


"I'll walk you." Kris said, leaving the dorm and entering the blinding hall lights.    


"I'm fine." Junmyeon said, but Kris hadn't let go of his hand. "It's a long walk."   


"That's exactly why I'm not letting you go alone. You're too drunk to make it alone. Besides, you could hurt yourself or something. And then I'll feel guilty for letting you go home alone. I'll drive you, it's cool."   


Kris led him out of the dorm building and to the parking lot, and Junmyeon got into yet another stranger's car for the second time that night.   


"I'm not drunk." Junmyeon said quietly.   


"Well, you're definitely not sober." Junmyeon didn't have an argument for that.   


"Are you drunk?" Junmyeon posed, putting a hand on Kris' leg as he prepared to back out of the parking spot he was in.   


Kris shook his head. "Nope. See?" he leaned in close towards Junmyeon, breathing in his face. His breath smelt minty, as if he had just brushed his teeth. "No alcohol." he was right.   


"Okay." Junmyeon said, removing his hand from Kris' lap and allowing Kris to wrap his arm around the back of Junmyeon's car seat as he backed out, putting both hands on the wheel as he drove out and away. "I wouldn't want to be driving with someone drunk."   


Kris laughed. Junmyeon had heard Kris laugh before, but it was still a glorious sound to his ears, a bright, genuine sound. "That'd kinda defeat the purpose of me driving you, wouldn't it?" Kris asked. "Besides, I haven't drank all night."   


"Not a drinker?" Junmyeon questioned, looking up and over at Kris. He was focused, watching his meters and the small campus road that stretched ahead of them, the headlights of Kris' car illuminating it.   


Kris shook his head. "Nah, I can be a pretty heavy drinker at times. I was with that Oh Sehun kid most of the night, and didn't want to scare him more than he already was. I also told Luhan and some others I'd be DD, but they changed plans and are gonna crash at some dorm closer, if not the middle of the party." Kris laughed again, the corners of his mouth turning up.   


"Oh Sehun?" Junmyeon queried. He wasn't familiar with him, let alone the majority of names around campus.    


Kris nodded. "Yeah. Second year, fashion department. He was dragged out by some older year friends of his. They started drinking, and when he tried to take drinks away from them before they got too drunk, they got mad so he left. Caught him in the washroom just watching the tap run, thought he was drunk and offered to drive him home. Said he wasn't drunk."   


"And he wasn't drunk? Or drinking?" Junmyeon quizzed, still looking up at Kris, who stayed focused on the road ahead of him. Kris was a smooth, easy driver, unlike Lee Seunghyun, who had undoubtedly had a drink or two before they even left.   


"Kid's never had a sip of alcohol in his life." Kris related. "Good reason, too."   


"What was it?"   


"Not my place to tell." Kris said. Junmyeon got that. Oh Sehun had obviously told Kris whatever he had told him for a reason, and Junmyeon didn't want to pry into business that wasn't his. He didn't even know the kid. "What's your favourite colour?" Kris asked, changing the topic.   


"Blue." Junmyeon answered, not bothering to question Kris' train of thought.   


"Any specific shade of blue?" Kris said, pulling into the parking lot for Junmyeon's dorm building.   


"A dark blue." Junmyeon started. "Almost a navy or a purple, but not quite. Although I do like all blues."   


"Why that one?"   


"When people think of the colour blue, most think of a light blue, a sky blue, maybe. A happy, bright blue. But all shades of blue can also represent sadness, but people tend to think of darker blues for sadness. Light blues are happy, and dark are sad. But all blues are blue, you need dark and light blues to have blue. Just like how you need both happiness and sadness in order to have other emotions."   


"So if you like the darker blues more, does that mean you prefer to be sad over happy?" Kris asked, pulling into a parking spot and stalling the engine.   


Junmyeon shook his head. "The darker blues are just more visually appealing." Kris laughed and climbed out of the car, Junmyeon following suit. "I can get to my dorm from here." Junmyeon said.   


Kris shook his head. "Lemme walk you up." Junmyeon had no time to protest, however. Kris had already taken Junmyeon's hand in his. "My favourite colour is red, by the way. A fire truck red."    


"Why red?" Junmyeon asked as the two entered the dorm building, making their way up to Junmyeon's dorm.   


"Because it sticks out the most, I guess." Kris said, shrugging. "I like your reason for liking blue more. It's symbolic."   


"This is my dorm." Junmyeon told him, stopping in front of the door. "Thanks for the ride. And for walking me." He dug his key out of his back pocket and unlocked the door, stepping in. Kris followed behind him, closing the door and slipping his shoes off. "What are you doing?" Junmyeon asked.    


"I'm tired." Kris said. "I'm crashing here." He bent over to untie his shoelaces, and brought his elbow up.   


Seohyun had placed some vases of flowers around the room when she first moved in, and one of the various vases was by the door. It was that one Kris had happened to knock over, sending the yellow flowers and blue glass across the doorway.   


"Shit." Kris muttered, bending over to try and pick up the pieces.   


"Fuck!" Junmyeon cried, running to grab the broom and dustpan. "Seohyun's gonna kill me."    


"Seohyun? Seo Juhyun?" Kris asked. "What, is she your girlfriend or something?" he spat, accusation in his tone.   


"No." Junmyeon said, turning so his back was to Kris as he cleaned the the broken case up.   


"Then why the fuck are you mentioning her?"   


"Because she's my fucking roommate! And that vase you fucking broke was hers!" Junmyeon turned around to face Kris, sweeping up the pieces.   


"Okay, okay." Kris said, exasperated, putting his arms out. "We'll clean it up, try to fix it or something. Do you have a hot glue gun?"   


Junmyeon shook his head, straightening up. "We're almost all packed up. We both graduate in a few days."    


"Do you think she'll notice?"   


"I'm pretty sure she will."   


"We'll just wait until the morning, tell her, and buy her a new one."   


Junmyeon sighed. He dumped the broken case pieces into a bag. "I'm still toast." he walked over and laid down on his bed. "She's already pissed at me."   


Kris followed, situating himself on Junmyeon's bed as well. "What do you mean?"   


"She's just always mad at me. I don't know what I do or did to make her mad, though."   


"I'm sure she doesn't mean it." Kris offered, shrugging. "I dunno man, girls are weird. I don't fuck with them, they can be super vicious." he pulled off his shirt, letting the dark material flutter to the floor as he laid back.    


Junmyeon tried his best to look over and last Kris' actions and statement, but no matter what he tried to think of to say, his mind kept coming back to one thing- there was an undeniably attractive shirtless man laying in his bed who just admitted to not 'fucking with girls', no matter how he meant that.   


"Do you want the inside or the outside of the bed?" Kris asked, lifting up the covers.   


Junmyeon looked over to him, and sighed, lifting his own shirt up over his head. "I'll take the inside." he said, wiggling into bed.   


Kris laid the covers over Junmyeon gently, and then nestled in beside him on his side.   


It was seventeen seconds before Kris wrapped an arm lazily around Junmyeon's waist atop the covers.   


It was another seventeen seconds before Junmyeon rolled over onto his side, facing Kris, his head resting on the taller man's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (5507 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 4/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (5107 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 4/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."


	4. III / The Cursed Chinese Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; implied sexual references

_-Day 2; Thursday, June 1st, 2017-_

Kim Junmyeon awoke, snuggled into the crook of Kris Wu's arm. Kris still smelled faintly of his cologne, and it was a smell Junmyeon not only quickly became accustomed to, but one he quickly grew to love.  
   

He didn't know how long it had taken him to feel the want to be surrounded by that faint scent of the musky cologne, or how long it took him to inch closer to Kris in his sleep until he was completely pressed and cuddled against him, or how long it took for Kris to wrap not only one but two of his strong arms around him, and for once in his life Junmyeon was unsure if he wanted to know the reasons of it all.  
   

"Are you awake?" Kris attempted to whisper in Junmyeon's ear. It didn't really work out that way.  
   

"If I wasn't, I sure am now." Junmyeon muttered, pressing a hand to his ear.  
   

"Sorry." Kris said, smiling at Junmyeon. "I got up at like, 8:30, but I didn't want to wake you so I waited for you to get up."  
   

Breaking free from Kris' grasp, Junmyeon sat up, rubbing his eye sleepily. He squinted at the clock that was placed on his bedside table. It read 9:14. "You've been up forty-four minutes. Why didn't you go back to sleep or something?"  
   

"Once I'm up, I'm up." Kris sighed. "It's a curse." He sat up too, wrapping an arm around Junmyeon's waist.  
  

"And why do you have this curse placed upon you, Mister Kris?" Junmyeon queried, entertaining him.  
   

"That's Mister Wu to you." Kris teased, poking him in the rib. "And it's because I'm so pretty, a witch came to me when I was younger and said that I must sacrifice my sleep for my beauty."  
   

Junmyeon laughed, falling against Kris' chest. "If you say so. I take it only true love's kiss can break this curse?"  
   

Kris nodded. "That's why I have to go around and kiss all the fair maidens and whatever the masculine and non-binary words for maiden are in all the land. I travelled all over China looking for them, but gave up and came to this mysterious land called South Korea."  
   

"Master is masculine, and people use ‘first’ and ‘untried’ for gender neutral." Junmyeon provided, and then looked at Kris, confused. "Why China?"  
   

"I'm Chinese." Kris laughed. "Does it sound like I fucking speak Korean to you?"  
  

"Now that you say it, I have noticed a lot of mistakes in your pronunciation." Junmyeon told him, still leaning against his chest. Kris' arms were still around his waist.  
   

"Thank you, I'm glad I've been recognized for my wonderful language skills. I should move to the language department."  
   

Junmyeon sat up, pushing away from Kris. He stepped off the bed, stooping over for his shirt. "No, they don't even want you."   
   

Kris grabbed his shirt as well, pulling it over his head and pouting. "Why aren't you a little ray of sunshine." Junmyeon smiled at him, putting his hands under his chin. Kris reached over, kicking him in the shin. "Anyways, I should get going."  
   

"Want something to eat first?" Junmyeon asked, finally slipping his shirt over his head.  
   

Kris stood up from the bed, shaking his head. "Nah, Jackson will make something."  
   

"Jackson?"  
   

"Jackson Wang. My roommate. He's Chinese, too."  
   

"So there's more of you."  
   

"An entire nation of us."  
   

"Fascinating." Junmyeon commented as the two left his room and to the front, where Kris bent over to slip on his shoes.  
   

"Do you want my number?”  
   

Junmyeon was confused. "What for?"  
   

"I'm sitting with you at graduation tomorrow."  
   

"Aren't we in alphabetical order?"  
   

"I'll sit with you some other time, then. Still, I want your number." He held out his hand, gesturing for Junmyeon's phone. With his other hand, he handed Junmyeon his.  
   

Junmyeon took Kris' phone while handing him his. He opened Kris' contacts, typing in his name and number before handing it back.  
   

Kris opened the dorm door while he took his phone back from Junmyeon, giving him his. He leaned over, kissing Junmyeon on the cheek.  
   

"What was that for?" Junmyeon asked softly, putting his hand on his cheek where Kris kissed him.  
   

"It's a French thing. It's a greeting and a farewell."   
   

"I thought you were Chinese."  
    

Kris laughed, still a glorious and genuine sound that Junmyeon loved. "I am, I just think the French thing is cute. Like you." Kris tapped the tip of Junmyeon's nose, making a soft _boop_ sound. Junmyeon moved his hand from his cheek to his nose. "Okay, I'm out. If I'm any later Jackson will throw a fit. I've already gotten an angry message on my phone from him."   
   

And with that Kris slipped out of the dorm, closing the door behind him, leaving Junmyeon standing on the other side, still gingerly touching his nose.  
   

After a moment he wandered into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl from the cupboards and setting it on the island counter.  
   

What Junmyeon didn't notice was Seo Juhyun sitting cross-legged at the island counter as well, a spoon resting in an empty bowl. She wore white polka dotted pyjama pants and a pink tank top, her bleached hair let down and tangled from sleep. She leaned forward, resting her head in her hands. "Who was that?" she asked, shocking Junmyeon as he remembered he wasn't alone.  
   

"No one." Junmyeon forced out, pushing all thoughts of the cursed Chinese boy out of his head as he opened a silverware drawer.  
   

"There was another boy shirtless in your bed." Seohyun pointed out. "And you two were sleeping together. And not far apart, either. And I just watched him kiss you-"  
   

"He's no one!" Junmyeon burst, slamming the silverware drawer shut. It closed with a bang, and slowly rolled back open.  
   

Junmyeon dealt with a lot of things. He often faced problems head on, and worked problems out as soon as he got them, not being one to procrastinate. However, dealing with this topic called sexuality was something Junmyeon had sacked away in the dark corners of his mind, refusing to acknowledge or explore it any further.  
   

He also treated people with nothing by kindness and respect, so raising his voice at Seo Juhyun was nothing Kim Junmyeon had ever done before and surprised Seohyun.  
   

"Junmyeon." Seohyun said, her voice low and full of caution tossed at him. "I just want to know who he was. What you were doing. You never bring anyone back to the dorm."  
   

"He was no one. It's none of your business who he was." Junmyeon lowered his voice to the same level as hers, but with much more force mixed within them.  
   

"Come on, Myeonie." she teased, pouting her lip out. "I tell you who the people I bring are. I found it quite rude that you didn't even think to introduce me to him."  
   

"Kris." Junmyeon slammed the spoon he had retrieved onto the counter. "His name is Kris, okay?"  
   

"Is this _Kris_ your boyfriend?" Seohyun said, taunt laced within her words. Junmyeon turned his back to her, biting his lip as to not explode at her yet again. "Junmyeon, are you gay?" she asked, any hint of malice or taunting leaving her voice and being replaced with curiosity and gentleness when he didn't answer her.   
   

The word Junmyeon had forced away for so long pierced through him, taking his breath away and making his heart skip a beat, much like when he first saw Kris in all his glory, but in a whole other meaning.  
   

The word drove far into him, hitting his heart and tying his stomach into a knot. It toyed with his emotions, a lump appearing in his throat while tears formed in his eyes. He leaned forward onto the kitchen counter beside the refrigerator, placing his face into his hands.  
   

Junmyeon had failed to notice Seohyun at the island, watching him as he bid Kris farewell, just as he had failed to notice her come back to the dorm last night and watch as he snuggled into bed with Kris, and just as he had failed to notice Kris pull him onto his chest and plant another small kiss on his cheek.  
   

He also failed to notice his phone vibrate from his room, but did notice the scuffing of the chair against the floor as Seohyun moved the chair back and stood up, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into her chest.  
   

Junmyeon tried to turn away, but Juhyun's grip was tight. "I know you're a guy and all, and I don't know how you guys deal with things, but since I'm a girl, the only way I know how to deal with this effectively is a little girl talk time." She pulled away and smiled at him reassuringly, and guided him into her part of the dorm, seating him on her bed. She climbed on afterwards, sitting on her knees.  
   

She reached over and grabbed a fluffy, pink pillow, handing the pillow to Junmyeon, who held it gingerly in his lap. She shook her head, taking the pillow back. "Like this." She demonstrated, holding the pillow close to her chest. She then handed it back to Junmyeon, who copied what she did. "I'll get you something to eat." She smiled and rubbed his knee, and then stood up and left the room.  
   

Junmyeon was sitting cross-legged on the bed, holding the pillow closely. He buried his face into the edges of it, which had small black stains all along the edges of it. He let out a shaky breath.  
   

He felt vulnerable, that's for sure. Somehow, in the matter of a few moments, Seo Juhyun had managed to tear down his walls and pour out this wave of emotion within him, which he let flow out of him like a river, crashing against the sides of the pillow. He was glad it was the morning, for if he was wearing any eye makeup, it would have surely turned into just another stain on the sides of the pillow.  
    

A few moments later, Seohyun arrived again, a bowl of cereal in hands, which she carefully handed to Junmyeon. He picked up the spoon and let it fall back into the bowl with a clang.  
   

"Now." Juhyun started, situating herself on the other side of the bed. She reached over and grabbed a book and pen, flipping the notebook open to a blank page. She dated it at the top, and then signed her name. She turned it around and handed the pen to Junmyeon. "Sign here." She tapped a spot on the page, and confused, he quickly scribbled his name on the page.   
   

"What's that for?"   
   

"Sworn secrecy. Whatever is said or happens in this room stays between us."  
   

"Deal."  
   

"You have to say you swear."  
   

"I swear." Junmyeon sighed.    
   

"Good." She tucked the book away. "Now," she gestured to him. "spill everything."  
   

"I don't know where to start." he wiped under his eyes with his thumb. "I don't even know what we're talking about or why I'm so emotional."  
   

"Let's start with what just happened." Juhyun offered. "We were separated at the party- what did you do?"  
   

"Well, this girl- I don't remember her name- started dancing with me. And not Sooyoung, she was nice. This was someone else. She tried to kiss me and stuff."  
   

"Stephanie." Seohyun groaned, rolling her eyes and sighing. "I'll talk to her. Trust me, I'll hear all about my 'prude of a roommate'."  
   

"I'm not a prude."  
   

"You're pruder than she is."  
   

"Prudish." Junmyeon corrected. "And I guess I am."  
   

"Anyways, continue." Seohyun waved her hand in the air, gesturing for him to continue.  
   

"So I try to get her off of me, but I can't, so Kris comes-"  
   

"And Kris is the guy that as just here?" she asked, cutting him off.  
   

Junmyeon nodded. "Yes. So he comes and gets her off of me, and then offers to drive me back here. So I let him, and then he said he was too tired to drive back and that we was going to stay here, and I let him."  
   

Seohyun furrowed her brow. "And the two of you were shirtless because...?"  
   

"Well, he didn't have any pyjamas, and I couldn't just let him be the only shirtless one. That'd be awkward."   
   

"I see. So, how do you feel about this Kris?" she pried, wiggling her eyebrows.  
   

Junmyeon hid his face in the pillow, looking away from her. Not only did he want to unintentionally give away anything, but he didn't want her to see the blush that appeared on his face whenever he thought of Kris.  
   

"Junmyeon." Juhyun lowered her voice and taking on a soft yet stern tone. "Are you gay?" she reiterated, and that forceful wave of emotion that hit him hard whenever his sexuality was mentioned washed over him, and he attempted to try and hide his face deeper into the pillow. "Junmyeon, it's okay if you are. Hell, I'm a little gay myself."  
   

With that he looked up at her, confused as to why she would say that. "I'm pansexual." she elaborated, smiling. "I've had my fair share of both boyfriends and girlfriends, so no matter which way you swing, I have advice for you."  
   

"I-I, I don't know which way I swing." Junmyeon said finally, sighed while he did.   
  

“And that's okay!" Juhyun exclaimed. "You don't have to know. We're young still- take your time to experiment and figure it out."  
  

"I think I might be...you know." Junmyeon said the last bit in a hushed voice, as if afraid to say it. In a way he was- saying it meant he'd be coming face to face with something he had shoved away for so long.  
   

Junmyeon never really had an interest in girls. While his friends were off getting girls and whatever else they did, Junmyeon spent his time other ways, doing things he thought would benefit him more in the future. Of course the thought of being gay had crossed his mind, but by doing so he was where he is now- sitting on a girl's bed, hugging a pillow and talking about a cute boy he had slept with the previous night.  
   

"Junmyeon. Is there..." she trailed off, averting her gaze, as if choosing her next words carefully. "Is there anything going on at home about your sexuality? If you were to come out, would whoever's at home support you?"  
   

Yet another blow to Junmyeon, he studied the patterns in the bed sheets while he thought. "I'm, I'm not sure." he said softly.  
   

It wasn't like his parents had done anything outright to say they wouldn't support him. His parents had said multiple times that they'd always love him, but perhaps it was just a vibe he had gotten from them, or the fear of facing it himself.  
  

"That's okay." Juhyun shifted around on the bed so she sat beside him, and she wrapped her arms around him yet again, pulling him into a hug. He leaned his head on her shoulder, running his thumb under his eyes, drying them.  
  

There were many things running through Junmyeon’s head.  
  

Thoughts of a cursed Chinese boy and thoughts of graduation tomorrow and thoughts of himself and what he may or may not have just admitted to not only himself but his roommate.  
  

"I also grabbed your phone for you." Seohyun pulled away and handing him his phone. "I thought you might want to see that. When you're ready, grab your bowl and meet me outside. We'll watch a movie together."  
  

" _Star Wars_?" he asked hopefully, perking up, and she nodded. He grinned, and then glanced down at his phone.

  


_You have one new text notification._   


**galaxykris** : Kim Junmyeon help

**galaxykris** : Jackson's upset I didn't tell him where I was going last night and thought I died when I didn't say anything back and almost called the cops 

**galaxykris** : save meeeeeeee i liked being with you more that hereeeeee   
  


Junmyeon's grin widened as he grabbed the bowl and stood up off the bed.

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (35860 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 19/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (5107 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 4/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> -
> 
> A/N  
> Apologies for the late update! Liar updates are usually released on Mondays, The Long Game on Wednesdays, and Purple on Fridays. However, last night was a little hectic and it's exam time for me, so updates may be slow! If there's no updates Monday and Wednesday, I'll release all chapters four and five as a makeup.


	5. IV / Graduation, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language

_ WARNINGS: Mild language  _

_ -Day 3; Friday, June 2nd, 2017- _

All Kim Junmyeon could see was green. Green blades of grass stretched out before him, poking out at the sides of Kris Wu's legs and feet. His eyes stung, refusing to allow his eyelids to close.   


All Kim Junmyeon felt was the same green blades of grass poking him, itching his skin and the fabric of Kris Wu's pants and the warmth that Kris always seemed to radiate under his cheek as he rest his head in his lap.   


All Kim Junmyeon smelt was that same faint smell of musky cologne that stuck to Kris Wu, and the herby scent of the grass around him that seemed to overpower the much gentler scent of the cologne.   


And all Kim Junmyeon could hear was shouting. He not only drowned it out but couldn't understand what his Chinese company was saying until Byun Baekhyun cried out and Park Chanyeol cursed, and then he felt large, gentle, warm hands under his head, lifting him up and setting him on the grass.   


The blades of grass struck Junmyeon's face, poking him, and he forced his eyes shut, the stinging fading away from his eyes and his cheek cooling; already missing the warmth of Kris his absence left.   


Junmyeon didn't sit up or even bother to listen to the conversation that had now switched to Korean, a language he could understand until a shoe hit him hard in the side of the head, and he bolted upright, his hand flying to the spot on his head that now ached dully.   


"Junmyeon!" Kris cried, kneeling back down beside him. He picked up the shoe and chucked it at Xi Lu Han, who hit Zhang Yixing in the shoulder with it. "Are you alright?" Kris asked, taking Junmyeon's hand away and peering at the spot where the flying shoe had hit him.   


"Yeah, I'm fine." Junmyeon said, nodding. Kris stood up, pulling Junmyeon up with him.   


"Let's get out of here." Kris told him, holding Junmyeon's hand and half dragging him across the field. "I'm pretty sure Luhan is about to knock the shit out of Yixing, and as much as I want to see that, I also don't want to be collateral damage. I'll let Zitao deal with them; Baekhyun and Chanyeol will probably record it so I can see it then."   


"Why is Luhan mad at Yixing?" Junmyeon asked, kicking at the grass as the two walked.   


It was beginning to become dark, the sun readying to set, but not quite casting out gentle warm glows yet.   


"Lu said something when Yixing threw up and then he got mad at him, and then Luhan blamed it on me, so I pointed it at Tao, and then I let them argue it out."   


"And they're throwing Yixing's shoe around because...?" Junmyeon knew it was Yixing's shoe because it was a Chinese brand and Yixing was only wearing one shoe, being left with what was sure to be nasty grass stains.   


Kris shrugged. "Because they're idiots."   


Junmyeon could not disagree with that, and the two men walked in silence, moving off of the grass to the gravel paths that ran throughout the university campus, pebbles flying under his shoes as he kicked them gently.   


"Kris?" Junmyeon asked, focusing on the pebbled he was kicking.   


"Hm?" Kris replied. Unlike Junmyeon, he looked straight ahead, turning every once in awhile to watch Junmyeon kick his pebble.   


"What did you mean when you said you were 'trying to make it back to China'?" he kicked the pebble to the side.   


Kris clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, and sighed, craning his neck away from Junmyeon. "Uh," he said, trailing off and laughing a bit. "I was supposed to fly out of Seoul to Beijing and then take the train to Guangzhou, but my flight was cancelled last night and I can't get another flight, let alone aligned train until, like, September or October." he laughed again, and Junmyeon could hear the nervousness within it.   


"Why was your flight cancelled?" Junmyeon asked, and he looked over to Kris, who frowned and shrugged.   


"Who fucking knows. 'Cause they decided to be assholes?"   


Junmyeon bit his lip, stifling a laugh at Kris' opinion. "Where are you going to go then?" he asked again, and Kris shrugged again.   


"I'll find a place to rent or whatever."   


"Stay with me." Junmyeon blurted out, and he hadn't even completely registered that yes, he did indeed say that until after the fact.   


Kris stopped walking, and looked at Junmyeon quizzically, still holding his hand in his. Junmyeon stared up at Kris, blinking.   


"I have room!" Junmyeon explained, trying his best to not let his fat tongue run over. "I've got a place of my own, and there's room for two. Th-three if we wanted." he caught himself before he said anything else, quite literally biting the tip of his tongue.   


"Are you sure that's alright?" Kris asked, and Junmyeon nodded, probably too aggressively, but somehow Kris agreed to stay with Junmyeon anyways.   


The two continued to walk again, still hand in hand. They walked closer to each other than before, someway, somehow. They eventually found themselves at Kris' dorm, laying in his bed with his laptop and a box of cereal carefully balanced between them.   


While Kris tried to get a movie to start with the proper audio, Junmyeon was shovelling handfuls of dry Cheerios into his mouth, and he carefully rested his head on Kris' shoulder, closing his eyes until he heard the movie start up.   


They laid like that for awhile, Kris' laptop and box of cereal the only thing really between them. However, that didn't stop them from laying one leg over the other man's leg, and it didn't stop Kris from wrapping his arm around Junmyeon's waist, and it didn't stop Junmyeon from lifting his head off of Kris' shoulder, as it was still there, nestled nicely in the crook of his neck about halfway through the movie.   


It wasn't long before the box of cereal was moved to the end of the bed, the two moved closer, Junmyeon allowing Kris to wrap both arms around him and himself folding into the taller man.   


It also wasn't long before Kris' roommate, Jackson Wang, arrived, and upon laying eyes on the two of them, sidled against each other, he groaned and trudged further into the room. He returned a few seconds later and threw another box of cereal at the two of them, this time the box a bright red with rainbow cereal being depicted on it.   


"Keep the gay shit to yourselves!" Jackson whined, and then closed the door. Junmyeon heard him leave the dorm again altogether, and Junmyeon grabbed the box of cereal, reading it over.   


"Froot Loops." Kris said, taking the box from Junmyeon and opening the top of it, and then grabbing a handful of the cereal and eating it. "It's an inside joke between the two of us."   


"Do I want to have this inside joke explained to me?" Junmyeon questioned, reaching inside the box himself.    


Kris shook his head. "Not unless you wanna lose any of your innocence."   


"Who said I was innocent?" Junmyeon challenged, looking up at Kris and cocking an eyebrow.   


"The fact that you need me to question your innocence says it all."   


Junmyeon frowned. Perhaps it was true- Junmyeon wasn't completely innocent, but it wasn't like he had went around and thrown it away, unlike other people he knew.   


"May I also remind you of Lu's party?" Kris pointed out, and Junmyeon flushed and buried his face in Kris' neck again. He heard Kris laugh- oh, how he loved that sound- and he wrapped his arms around him tighter, pulling him closer.   


The box of Froot Loops eventually met the box of Cheerios at the end of the bed, and the laptop was moved to rest atop the blankets, and Kris' lips moved to Junmyeon's forehead and then to his cheek and then to his lips, and it was a matter of time before the boxes of cereal and laptop were moved to the floor and Junmyeon's arms were wrapped around Kris' neck.    


One of Kris' hands rested on Junmyeon's hip, the other squished underneath Junmyeon, touching his back and the mattress underneath them.   


They didn't fuck. They didn't even undress- the closest they got was Kris' hand resting on Junmyeon's bare hip, his hand not entirely sliding up his shirt as his shirt sidled itself up when he laid down and moved around.   


They just laid there, Kris pressed atop Junmyeon, their lips locked. Kris' hands on his hip and back and moving to feel the base of his neck, and Junmyeon's arms wrapped tightly around Kris, not allowing nor giving him the chance to leave, not that Kris wanted to.   


Despite their lips pressed together, the little touches Kris gave Junmyeon was enough to set Junmyeon alight; sensations of what Junmyeon could only define as pure euphoria. The feeling in his stomach, twisting a knot and making his head feel airy and his legs like jelly.   


It wasn't exactly a sensation Junmyeon had felt before, but it was one he loved and wanted more.   


If this feeling was a drink, Junmyeon had chugged the first glass and was calling for round two.   
  
~•~   
  


_ /Kris/ _

Kris was on fire. Junmyeon had struck a match and held it to Kris, and he ignited and burned under him.    


Junmyeon watched as the flame spread throughout him, bending and crumpling and folding before him.   


All Kris could do was stand there and burn, and watch as Junmyeon lit match after match and tossed them at him, building the flame that engulfed Kris higher and higher and hotter and hotter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (9937 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 6/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (8040 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 5/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."


	6. V / You Don't Know That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Implied sexual references; strong language

_ -Day 5; Sunday, June 4th, 2017- _

The next day, the two piled boxes of their belongings into the back of Kris Wu's car. Kris Wu drove Kim Junmyeon over to his dorm, and waited in his car while Kim Junmyeon brought down his last box.   


Within the last box was his books, stacked nicely and neatly within it.   


"Myeonie, wait!" a voice called out as Junmyeon was about to leave the dorm building. He stopped and turned around, and the bleach blonde Seo Juhyun was jogging towards him. In her hands was a small pink and white striped bag. "Myeonie!" she cried out again, and Junmyeon walked towards her.   


"Juhyun?" he asked, confused on why she was here.   


"That's still Seohyun to you." she said, slightly out of breath. She must've run all the way down the stairs from their dorm in order to catch him. "Anyways, I don't know if you have hands for it, but I got you this." she gestured to the bag.   


He bent his knees, lowering himself. "You can place it on top of this. But you didn't have to get me anything- I didn't get you anything."   


"Don't worry about it." she said, placing the pink and white bag on top of the box. "Anyways, Junmyeon. Take care, okay? Remember you can always call me if you need anything." She wrapped her arms around him, and he tried his best to hug her back, but the box in his arms strongly prohibited him from that. She pulled away, planting a small kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye, Junmyeon."   


And with that she turned away, walking back up the way she came. She didn't wear heels, and instead wore a pair of slippers, but Junmyeon could still hear the click click clicking as she left.   


Junmyeon finally left the dorm building, carefully balancing the box and bag as he walked over to Kris' car, opening the passenger door and sliding in.   


"What's that?" Kris asked, clicking his phone off and dropping it into the cup holder.   


"My books." he said, situating the box on his lap.   


"I mean the bag,  _ bèn dàn _ ."   


"Oh." Junmyeon shrugged. "I'm not sure- Seohyun gave it to me." He peered into the top of the bag, and pulled out a small package labelled eye mask. Also laying inside was a yellow and blue paperback book.

He pulled the paperback out, opening the front cover, and out spilled a small sealed envelope.   


Junmyeon picked this up, opening the envelope gingerly while Kris began to back out, getting bored of watching Junmyeon pull out papers. He placed his arm around the back of Junmyeon's seat as he did so, and then put both hands on the wheel once he was finished.    


Inside the envelope was a small piece of paper, folded carefully. Junmyeon unfolded it, revealing careful writing in black ink.   


 

_ Kim Junmyeon, _ __  
_    This is cheesy, I know, but with the kind of books I've seen on your shelf, you like cheesy. I wanted to say thank you for this year- believe it or not you have not only been the best roommate I've had, but by far my favourite. I only hope you can say the same for me. Remember that night before we left for Luhan's party, I told you I'd do something about those eye bags before we left? Unfortunately with graduation, we didn't have much time. Those eye masks should help. They have instructions on them, and you know what Google is. If that's still not enough for you, call me. I wanted to get you something more meaningful than eye masks (God knows if you'll even use them-which you should), so I found that book, too. It was recommended to me, so if it sucks don't blame me. Hopefully you don't have it, I couldn't see it on your shelf. Anyways, Myeon, have a good summer. Be well, eat well. _ __  
_    Lots of Love, Seo Juhyun (but that's Seohyun to you) _ __  
_    P.S: How's things with Kris? Remember safe sex is the best sex!! _ __  
__    P.P.S: I know you and Kris broke my vase. I took a few bills out of your wallet for it.   


 

Junmyeon smiled to himself, folding the letter up again and placing it carefully into the envelope. He placed it back into the bag, along with the eye masks and book.   


"From Seohyun, you said?" Kris asked. Junmyeon nodded, and then remembered that Kris couldn't see him and was focused on the campus road ahead of them, so told him instead. "Cool." Was all Kris said.   


They drove in silence for a bit, the only thing being heard was the slight rattle and shake of contents in their boxes.   


"What's the address again?" Kris inquired, stopping, waiting to pull out onto the highway.   


Junmyeon told him the address, and then pointed to the left. "Go that way." Kris did, pulling into the other lane sharply.    


The bag in Junmyeon's lap slid off and under the glove box, the book tumbling out and bending the corners of the papers.

His box of books threatened to tip over as well, but Junmyeon wrapped an arm around the box and grabbed the door bracer, holding on tight but still leaning towards Kris. His elbow knocked his.   


"Holy fuck." Junmyeon muttered once the car was straightened out and he was upright again. "What was that for?" He leaned over, picking up his bag.   


"Had to get into the other lane." Kris frowned.   


"So you jerked around like that? Oh my god, you're out of control. I should never have gotten into this car with you."   


"It's a busy highway, Kim Junmyeon. Do it quick and fast so you don't get hurt."   


"I'm pretty sure that's more likely to get us hurt than if you did it normally."   


"That is normally. Do you even have your license?"   


"Of course I do! Who do you think I am?"   


"Kim Junmyeon, if I'm not wrong." Kris mused, breaking his gaze from the road to grin stupidly at Junmyeon.   


"My lord, that was horrible." Junmyeon sighed, shaking his head. He wanted to look in the other direction, but locked gazes with Kris instead. "Road." Junmyeon said, pointing in front of him, and Kris snapped away, turning the wheel and changing lanes. He muttered a "sorry", and Junmyeon didn't answer.   


After a few moments of hanging silence, Kris poked at the radio, turning it on. A song came on, the beat skipping and changing pitch, and then a girl said a few words as an intro. The beat picked up again, and another girl began to sing, and then another.   


Kris groaned, changing the station. This station played a song that opened with a short bass riff and a boy immediately started singing, repeating the same word over.   


"Hey." Junmyeon frowned. "I liked that song." He jabbed the radio this time, turning it back to the first station with the girls, who were now singing with a lower and slower beat and melody.   


"It's overplayed. I could practically sing this song in my sleep." Kris switched the station back to the second one, where another boy was rapping a few lines.   


"Yeah, but it's good." Junmyeon switched the station back again. A girl was now singing small phrases in different languages, but Junmyeon could only pick up the Korean. He was unsure if he was understanding it as English or not.   


"Are you kidding me?" Kris asked, shocked. "She's speaking four different languages. Does she know she's saying the exact same thing? I will give her props, though, her pronunciation is good."   


As the girls launched back into the chorus, Kris hit the radio again, and Junmyeon didn't bother to change it back- it was clear he wasn't winning this radio war. "You understood all that?" Junmyeon queried while the singer sang about how much of a loner he was.   


Kris nodded, feeling Junmyeon's gaze on him. "English, French, Chinese, and then Korean." he held his right hand up, sticking up a finger as he counted off each language.   


"You speak all those?"   


"Mhm. Lived in Vancouver for awhile. Spoke mostly English there, and French was a mandatory class and utter hell. I think all French teachers comes from  _ Chingada _ ."   


"Is that French, too?"   


"No, Spanish. I don't speak Spanish, though. I just picked it up from a friend. She can curse in like, fifteen different languages. It's crazy cool."   


"Wow, props to her. That's some talent right there."   


The boy had switched to singing in English, counting, and Kris switched the station again. This song started out with clapping, and Kris slapped the wheel, singing along excitedly.    


"What is this?" Junmyeon asked, never have hearing this song before in his life.   


Kris ignored him, still singing (may he add, horribly) along until he got to what seemed to be a chorus. He reached over and grabbed Junmyeon's shoulder, shaking him. "It's Gwen Stefani, are you kidding me? Everybody loves Gwen Stefani. This is only like, the most fucking iconic song in all of history."   


"I don't listen to a lot of English music."    


"Then how did you learn English?"   


"I don't speak a lot of English."   


"You speak enough to read in it." Junmyeon didn't know what to say to this, so remained silent. Kris went back to singing, and when the verse came up, hit the wheel more with his hands and sang louder. Junmyeon couldn't help but stifle a laugh, watching Kris sing wholeheartedly.   


Eventually Kris switched from radio to CD and turned off of the highway and onto a back road, Kris still singing loudly.   


They soon turned onto municipal roads, and Junmyeon continued to feed Kris directions to his place, and eventually Kris pulled into a parking lot in front of a tall building.   


"This doesn't look like a house." Kris frowned. "Did we take a wrong turn?"   


He reached for his phone, but Junmyeon was already out of the car, popping the lid to the trunk and removing a few boxes. "No." Junmyeon replied. "This is it- I said it was my place. Never said it was a house."    


Junmyeon walked back up to the passenger side of the car, taking his box of books and the bag Seohyun gave him. Kris got out begrudgingly, regarding the building. "So you live in an apartment?" he asked. "You said there was room for the both of us."   


Now it was Junmyeon's turn to frown. "I guess you could call it that? It's not quite an apartment, it's larger. A flat, if you may. And there is room for the both of us, trust me on this."   


"If you say so, Kim Junmyeon." Kris chided, grabbing a box of his own and following Junmyeon inside.   


The two men entered the lobby of the building, and were met by a girl behind the front desk, who called and waved them over. "Myeon-ah!" she called. "Myeon-ah!"   


Junmyeon grinned and walked over to the counter, Kris trailing behind. He placed his box on top. "Baechu, hey. It's nice to see you."   


"How was school? Boring?" she questioned, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. The ends of her dark hair were dyed pink.   


Junmyeon shrugged. "Wasn't too bad. Oh!" he exclaimed, and pushed Kris in front of him. "This is Kris! He's going to be staying with me for a bit."   


She smiled at Kris, who greeted her back. "I'm Bae Joohyun, but most people call me Baechu. Or Irene."   


"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kris Wu."   


"Ooh, Wu sounds Chinese." Baechu remarked, and then walked to the other side of the desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a key strung along a lanyard. "I take it you need an extra key, then?"   


"It's because I'm Chinese." Kris said.   


"Cool, right?" Junmyeon remarked, and then nodded. "Yeah, just one extra should be good."   


Joohyun walked over to a set of cabinets and unlocked one, digging through it and pulling out a key. She then shut and locked the cabinet again, and then tossed the key across the desk, where Junmyeon caught it and handed it to Kris.    


"Is that it?" Irene asked, and Junmyeon nodded.   


"Thanks, Baechu." he said, and then picked up his boxes off the counter. "When did you go pink?" he asked, changing the topic.   


  "Few days ago. It's just dip dyed Kool-Aid, though. I want to do every Kool-Aid colour this summer."   


"That's cool." Junmyeon said. "I'll see you later; don't forget your name tag." he reached over and grabbed at the hem of her shirt, pulling on it and then releasing it so it snapped back at her. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue while Kris and Junmyeon made their way over to the elevator.   


Junmyeon pressed the 'up' button, and the doors opened and the two stepped inside. Junmyeon set his boxes down on the elevator floor.   


"What floor?" Kris asked, whom was closer to the buttons. He had his finger outstretched towards them.   


"Seventh."   


"Seventh?" Kris echoed back, surprised. "Holy shit."   


"I usually take the stairs. It's not as much as you think."   


"Oh my god, we're taking the elevator every time. I'm gonna take those stairs once and die."   


"You won't die."   


"You don't know that, Kim Junmyeon. What if I had some ultra-rare stair climbing disease?"   


"You don't have that. That doesn't exist."   


"It's 2017, Kim Junmyeon. Don't discriminate against my tribunalitis."   


"Tribunalitis?"   


"Yes, tribunalitis. My death-by-excessive-stair-climbing disease."   


"That doesn't exist, Kris."   


"You don't know that." Kris said as the elevator doors opened, and Junmyeon grabbed his boxes off of the elevator floor and led Kris down the hall to his place, and shoved his key into the door, opening it.   


The two stepped inside, and were met with a narrow foyer decorated with a coat rack and wooden key table.    


Junmyeon ventured further into the place, dropping his boxes into what was the living room. It was openly connected to the kitchen, and the sofa and coffee table stood on top of a white carpet thrown on the wooden tile. They faced a television, which was mounted to the wall with a cabinet stacked with movies underneath. A wicker cabinet was pushed against the wall, which had a window stretched above it.   


The kitchen melted into white tile, and cabinets and appliances lined it, a kitchen table placed in the centre.   


"I'll show you your room." Junmyeon said. Adjacent to the living room was another hallway, and Kris followed Junmyeon down that. "That's the bathroom." Junmyeon said, pushing open one door. "That's an extra room, this one here is mine, and you can have the spare." He gestured to the door across from Junmyeon's. "I'm going to grab more boxes. Feel free to take your time, take a look around."   
  


 

_ /Kris/ _

Kris did, taking a peek into all the other rooms while Junmyeon did more box runs.   


Inside Junmyeon's own room was pretty bland, the curtains drawn shut so the room was dark. The spare that Kris was using was almost identical to Junmyeon's, but colour schemes were different and it was less personalized- Junmyeon had a few books laying around and another television in his room. He also had a massive amount of pillows and blankets thrown atop his bed.   


Kris looked inside the television cabinet, only to find every Star Wars movie stacked neatly, on DVD and VHS.    


He was about to open the wicker cabinet when Junmyeon entered again, putting the boxes on the kitchen table. "Don't go in there!" he exclaimed, and Kris turned around, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "It's not mine." he finished. "It's my mom's, she claims I need it so I just store junk in there."   


"If it's just junk why can't I go in there?" Kris asked.   


"'Cause I don't know what  _ kind _ of junk is in there."   


"Fair point."   


"Anyways, I think these boxes are yours. Do what you will with them." He gestured to the boxes on the table.   


"Do you need any help?"   


Junmyeon shook his head. "No, I've only got a few more. But thank you." Junmyeon hurried back out, and Kris walked over, taking his boxes.   


He made his way to his room, and dropped the boxes onto the bed. He ventured back out and stopped at what Junmyeon had called the extra room. He pushed the door open and flicked on the light.    


The room was lined with shelves, stretching from floor to ceiling. The majority of the shelves were lined with books, all stacked neatly. There was a small part with figures and memorabilia atop it, and they were also scattered among the books.   


Upon closer look, Kris found that they were all Star Wars figurines, and Kris didn't dare touch them, as they all seemed carefully placed on the shelves.   


Instead, Kris took out his phone, quickly snapchatting a photo to Xi Lu Han, captioned "my boyfriend is actually a child".   


Lu quickly sent a photo of a river and the edge of a bridge, captioned "is he even your boyfriend?".   


Kris sent nothing back but black after he covered the camera with his finger. "Not yet ;)"   


He clicked his phone away, and then took the elevator to the second floor. He took the last flight of stairs down to the lobby, intending on helping Junmyeon with the last of the boxes.    


Instead of the over-dramatized scenario Kris had imagined, where he swoops in to save Junmyeon from a toppling stack of boxes, he was instead met with a box-less Junmyeon, his arms wrapped tightly around the front desk girl.   


Perhaps it was just Kris' imagination or his rapidly blurring vision, but Kris Wu swore he saw Kim Junmyeon press his lips to Bae Joohyun's forehead.   


Maybe agreeing to stay with a man you had only known for about a week was a bad idea for your heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (11095 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 7/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (9713 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 6/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."
> 
> ~
> 
>  
> 
> Translations;  
> Bèn dàn (笨蛋) [Stupid egg]  
> Chingada [An extremely far away and hellish place. To be sent there is to be eternally damned, and it is where those who have done awful things and/or annoy are sent.] (Mexican Spanish)


	7. VI / Kisses

_-Day 5; Sunday, June 4th, 2017-_

Kris Wu didn't say anything to Kim Junmyeon about Bae Joohyun when he returned to the apartment, dropping off the last of the boxes from the car.

Kris didn't say anything to Junmyeon about Joohyun when he asked if he was hungry and what he wanted for dinner.

He didn't say anything to him about her when he asked him if there was something bothering him when he handed him a Thai takeout menu.

He especially didn't mention her to Junmyeon before the two men went to bed that night, and he didn't say anything when he laid awake that night, the first night he had spent under the same roof as Junmyeon without him sleeping cuddled up to him, Kris' arm wrapped around him.

Kris couldn't sleep. The act of Junmyeon kissing Joohyun, his arms wrapped around her, replayed and replayed over and over in his head. It just became more vibrant when he closed his eyes.

He understood Junmyeon knew more people than just him. But what he didn't understand was how he could kiss her, when just a little over 24 hours ago he had kissed him, kissing him deeply and with affection.

How could he do that? How could Junmyeon do that to him?

Unbeknownst to Kris, Junmyeon laid awake in the room next to his, mulling over just how he could murder Joohyun's recent ex, Park Sooyoung, and get away with it.

 

_-Day 6; Monday, June 5th, 2017-_

The next morning, Kris awoke before Junmyeon, which was no surprise- it was four in the morning.

By the time Junmyeon emerged from his room, messy hair, squinty eyes, rubbing his cheek, and shuffling his feet at nine, Kris had showered, went to the corner convenience store at seven, unpacked some of his own things, rooted through Junmyeon's cupboards, and looked at some of his books.

He was playing one of Junmyeon's video games while hanging upside down from the sofa, his still-drying toes hanging over the back of the couch and his head close to the coffee table when Junmyeon regarded him. "What are you doing?" he asked, peering over the top of the couch.

"Playing one of your games." Kris replied. "Don't worry, I made a new game."

"I could literally not care less, that one's not mine." It was one his friend Kim Seokjin had left a while ago and never bothered to pick back up. "Why do your toes look like Kim Minseok threw up on them?"

"I went to the corner store and bought some nail polish." He wiggled his toes at Junmyeon, and each toe was carefully painted a different colour. "And a box of Rice Krispies because the stuff you had expired in like, 2015. Did you know they sell nail polish there for like, five won? That's way cheaper than in Canada- one bottle is like, ten bucks."

"Five  _hundred_  won, Kris." Junmyeon corrected.

"Same thing."

"You can't even have five won. Perhaps five  _jeon_ , but no one uses those anymore, anyways."

"I stopped listening at 'you can't even'."

"Fair. How long have you been up for?" Junmyeon asked, steering the conversation back on course.

"I woke up at four. Well, I didn't really _wake up_ ; I never really slept."

"And you painted your nails for five hours?"

"No, my toes only took me an hour. First I showered, and then I went through your cupboards and tried all the different kinds of cereal you had, even the expired ones. Those didn't taste too good. Then I threw the expired cereals up, so then I made a mega toast sandwich. There's still some left, if you want it. It was about seven then, so I went down to the store and bought nail polish, cereals, more bread, and I found some cool ice creams I bought- there's still some in the freezer for you- and a magazine I've torn all the posters out of already. I went online and tried to guess your credit card number, and then I went through your bookshelf, but couldn't find one I found really interesting so I went through the video games and then you got up."

"So should I expect more stuff like this when I get up then?" Junmyeon asked, wandering over to the kitchen. What Kris had called a 'mega toast sandwich' was sitting on the counter. It was just pieces of toast with something different spread on one side mashed together- Junmyeon counted four different slices with jam, peanut butter, honey, and Nutella spread across them.

"No, not really." Kris said, pausing his game and bringing himself upright, but not without whacking his forehead off of the coffee table. "I'm good." he muttered, sitting on his knees.

Junmyeon threw Kris' 'mega toast sandwich' into the trash, and opened the cupboard, pulling out one of the now many boxes of cereal he possessed, thanks to Kris.

"Kim Junmyeon?" Kris asked.

"You can call me just Junmyeon, you know." Junmyeon told him, dumping a random box he pulled out into a bowl.

"Well, Just Junmyeon?"

"Yes?" Junmyeon replied, sighing. He put the box back in the cupboard and turned to look at Kris, who was smiling stupidly at his joke. Junmyeon was known to tell awful jokes, but Kris' were what Park Chanyeol would call a ''truly, you didn't think this through' kind of stupid'.

"Who was that girl yesterday?" he asked, wiping the smile off of his face, although not becoming quite serious.

"Who? Seohyun?" he posed, an expression of confusion plastered across his face.

"No, the one at the front desk."

"Oh. Bae Joohyun. Why?" Junmyeon carefully poured milk into his cereal.

"How do you know her?"

"I went to school with her." Junmyeon explained. "Since elementary. She's really the only reason I managed to get this place. Once the old woman who used to live here died, she pulled some strings and held the spot for me."

"Oh." Kris muttered. "Are you close with her?"

Junmyeon placed his cereal on the table. "I guess? Not extremely close with her, but not like, best friends with her? Why?" Junmyeon asked, looking at Kris with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why'd you kiss her yesterday?" he blurted, standing up off the sofa. His tone was full of accusation.

Kris was not jealous. He didn't care who Junmyeon put his lips on, but rather only cared to know because he wanted to know more about Junmyeon.

At least that's what he had convinced himself last night to believe.

Perhaps he  _was_  a little jealous and did care a  _little_  bit about who Junmyeon put his lips on (especially if it was him).

Junmyeon, who was pushing the cereal in his bowl around with a spoon, looked up and over at Kris. He was still heavily confused by Kris' questions and behaviour. Why did it matter to him? How did he even know?

"Comfort." he said, and now it was Kris' turn to give him a look of confusion. "Her girlfriend for quite a few years recently broke up with her. If the cops come to the door looking for me, tell them you've never heard of a 'Kim Junmyeon'."

Needless to say, that was not the answer Kris was expecting. Not the whole girlfriend ordeal, but the cops comment had Kris taken aback. "I'm rooming with a murderer?" he exclaimed.

"Soon to be murderer." Junmyeon corrected, shovelling a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. 

Kris laughed. "And why are you murdering this girl?" he asked, entertaining him. 

"All's fair in love and war." Junmyeon shrugged.

" _Bīng bù yàn zhà_."

"I'm going to pretend I know what that meant."

Later that afternoon, Kris sat at the table. He had spilled any loose change he had onto the table, and had rummaged around for more. He was carefully balancing a penny on its side when Junmyeon came into the main room, his hair still wet and slightly curled. 

"I'm going grocery shopping." he announced. "Care to come?"

Kris looked up from his intense penny balancing session, shrugging. "Sure." He blew at one of the pennies, letting it fall over and clatter to its side. He stood up while Junmyeon grabbed the door.

"It's not too far, we can walk." Kris said as they entered the parking lot. They walked straight through the lobby. Kris noticed it was some younger man behind the front desk today instead of Joohyun.

"Unless you plan on carrying all those groceries, I think we should drive." Junmyeon shot back. "We don't have many groceries, considering we were in the dorms for the past few months."

Kris frowned. "I guess that's true." Kris was used to returning home to spend the summer with his family, where they usually had all their groceries already and he could take what he wanted and then have his mom tell him he can't eat that much junk food (yet she always bought more and made sure to have it when Kris came back).

The two approached Kris' car, and Junmyeon slid into the passenger's seat while Kris drove. He placed an arm around the back of Junmyeon's seat as he backed out, and then placed both hands on the wheel when he was straightened out.

Kris let Junmyeon play with the radio, flipping between channels and pausing to make silly comments about what the hosts were playing and talking about and what callers were saying.

As much as Kris was paying attention to the road, he paid even more attention to Junmyeon. The way he became slightly annoyed when a song he thought to be overplayed came on or how he lit up when an artist or song he liked played is what Kris paid attention to, and what made Kris fall for Junmyeon just a little bit more.

Junmyeon's smile is also what Kris fell for, and Kris could feel his heart skip a beat when Junmyeon laughed, leaning over the cart.

"Please Junmyeon?" Kris asked, standing in the baked goods aisle in front of the cart.

Kris held a box of cookies up for Junmyeon to see, and a child nearby eyed the box while holding tightly to into his mother's hand.

"We don't need those." Junmyeon told him. "Put them back."

"Please?" Kris asked again, trying to seem as cute as possible to lure Junmyeon into saying yes to the cookies.

"No."

"If I ask in Chinese will that change your mind at all?"

"Kris, you don't need them. You literally bought chocolate cereal this morning."

" _Qîng_?" Kris whined.

Junmyeon laughed. "No, Kris. We don't need them."

Kris walked to the other side of the cart, standing by Junmyeon. He set the box of cookies into the cart, looking at Junmyeon as he did so. Junmyeon regarded him as a mother would her child when he misbehaved in public and she couldn't snap his head off yet.

"Please?" Kris whispered, smiling at him. "I'll give you a kiss. And the first cookie." He leaned over and pressed his lips to Junmyeon's, who carefully kissed him back.

Kris heard the mother across the aisle gasp, and both Kris and Junmyeon pulled away and watched as the mother shot them a look and cover her son's eyes. The son, who was no older than seven, wailed, crying to his mother about why she had blindfolded him and why he couldn't get cookies, too.

Junmyeon looked away, and made to leave the aisle, but Kris stopped him. He glared at the woman the same way she had, and then grabbed both Junmyeon's cheeks in his hands and kissed him again, deeper and more passionately than before.

He felt Junmyeon flail for a moment under him, but soon submitted, resting one hand on the handle of the shopping cart and slung his other around Kris' neck.

When the two had pulled apart, Junmyeon's arm still around Kris, they watched as the woman turned to her son, telling him off.

"That sort of thing is immoral." she told him. "I never want to see you like that, okay?" She then turned and regarded Kris and Junmyeon. "How could you live like that?" she remarked.

Kris sighed and rolled his eyes as Junmyeon dropped his arm, averting his gaze from the woman. "I know, right?" Kris told her, shaking his head. "He won't let me get the cookies I want. It is quite immoral if I do say so myself."

The woman opened her mouth to retort back again, but Junmyeon grabbed Kris' sleeve and made down the aisle, grabbing another box of cookies and setting them in the cart as well.

"You can have all the cookies you want." Junmyeon muttered, flushing so deep he could blend in with the tomatoes.

Kris grinned.

Once they left the aisle, the two made straight for the register. "How could you do that?" Junmyeon asked as they stood in line, glaring up at him. Hurt and confusion flashed across his face.

"Well I couldn't just let her act like that." Kris told him.

Kris didn't think it was possible to do things angrily. However, after all his twenty seven years, Kim Junmyeon proved him wrong. If there was a way to put groceries onto the conveyor angrily, Junmyeon had found a way to do it.

"I don't know how things work in China, Kris, but here, you can't do that. You just can't, okay?"

"PDA isn't illegal, Junmyeon."

"Yes, but homosexuality is." Junmyeon stopped relaying the groceries onto the conveyor and looked up at Kris.

"Like anyone really gives a damn about it anyways." Kris remarked.

"That's not the point, Kris. It's that you can't do things like that."

"Like what? Kiss you? You kissed me back."

"Because like you, I couldn't just let her act like that. But you could have gone around it differently." Junmyeon turned to the cashier, paying.

"Yet you put your arm around me-" Kris grabbed Junmyeon's arm, making to put it around him, but Junmyeon turned and grabbed his wrist.

"Touch me again and I'll slap the freckles right off you." he warned, and then released his wrist. He grabbed the bags of groceries and made off out of the store, Kris trailing behind.

"You're cute when you're angry."

"I swear to God, Kris!"

~

 

 

A/N

Please note that homophobia and transphobia comes in many different shapes and forms. Not everyone has the courage to and/or cannot always stand against it when faced with it. But please remember that it does get better, you are not alone, and help is always available. Even if you yourself do not face homophobia, transphobia, and/or any other kind of discrimination, always stand up for those around you. You don't know who you may have just saved and who's day you may have made. Be mindful instead of ignorant. For those seeking help and support, please visit the links below;

 **ILGAEurope** : <https://www.ilga-europe.org/mental-health/help>

 **KidsHelpPhone** : <https://kidshelpphone.ca/>

 **YouthLine** : <http://www.youthline.ca/>

 **DEQH** : <http://www.deqh.org/>

 **ToWriteLoveOnHerArms** : <https://twloha.com/>

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations;
> 
> Bīng bù yàn zhà (兵不厌诈) (All is fair in love and war, Chinese)
> 
> Qîng ( 请) (Please, Chinese)
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (11915 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 8/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (11835 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 7/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."


	8. VII / Raspberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; sexual references

_-Day 6; Monday, June 5th, 2017-_

The same night Kim Junmyeon and Kris Wu went grocery shopping, Junmyeon sat at the kitchen table, filling out resumes. One could assume he was an office worker with the amount of paperwork he had.   
   

It was the evening, and the two hadn’t had dinner yet, but Junmyeon had a bowl of raspberries beside him anyways. He kept wiping his hands on his thigh to avoid getting raspberry juice on his papers.  
   

Junmyeon thought he finally had some peace and quiet, time to himself, when Kris walked out from the bedrooms, staring down at a pad of paper which was folded open. He twirled the end of a pen in his mouth. “Junmyeon?” he asked aloud, taking a seat at the table across for Junmyeon. He set the pad of paper and his own pen down.  
   

“Yes, Kris?” Junmyeon sighed, peering up at Kris over his glasses.  
   

“I need a verb.” he said, still chewing on the end of the pen.  
   

“Uh, writing. May I ask why?”   
   

Kris nodded, scribbling on the paper and then reaching for a raspberry. “I found a MadLibs thing. Wanna hear?” he asked, eagerly.  
   

“No.” Junmyeon said, returning to leafing through his papers, licking his finger in between to turn the pages easier. “I’m busy right now.”   
   

Kris took a raspberry and dropped it in his mouth, and then grabbed one of Junmyeon’s papers. “What are you doing?” He held it up to his face, looking it over.   
   

“Kris!” Junmyeon exclaimed, dropping his pen and standing up, grabbing the paper back from him. Unsurprisingly, there were Kris-sized raspberry stains on the paper. “I can’t get another one of these, and these are important.” he sighed, dropping the paper back down.   
   

“What is it?” Kris reiterated, reaching for the paper again, but Junmyeon grabbed it before him and slid it away.  


“Paperwork, Kris.” he said, exasperated. “Sorry I don’t have an endless supply of money and actually need a job.”   
   

Kris regarded the stacks of papers Junmyeon had- one for which he assumed were finished papers and ones that were still yet to be completed. He had another smaller, thinner pile off to the side. “I don’t think losing one is going to do you harm, Junmyeon.” Kris pointed out, reaching out to the bowl again, but Junmyeon grabbed that, too, and pulled it away from him again.  
   

“Still, Kris. You can’t just do whatever you want. We literally just went over this.”  
   

Kris stuck out his tongue. “Boo, you whore.”   
   

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, which Kris noticed. What Kris didn’t notice was how Junmyeon had tensed up at being called a whore. “Is there anything else I can do for you? Or can I go back to what I was doing?”  
   

“I’m hungry.” Kris pouted. “What are we doing for dinner?”  
   

“There’s a Thai takeout menu on the counter near my phone.” Junmyeon picked up his pen and reaching for a new form.   
   

“I don’t want Thai. We just had that.” Kris complained. “And speaking of phones, Chanyeol called. He wants to know if we want to come out to Goyang tomorrow.”  
   

“Sure.” Junmyeon said, not looking up from his papers. “What for?”  
   

Kris shrugged. “Like, a dinner-hang out thing, I guess.”  
   

“Cool.” Junmyeon paused. “What’s one of my skills?”  
   

“Being cute?”   
   

“Ew, no.” Junmyeon grimaced. “I can’t put that.”  
   

“Making me-“  
   

Junmyeon stood up abruptly, pushing his chair out and moving away. “I don’t want to hear the rest of that!” he cried, throwing his hands over his head and covering his ears.  
   

Kris leaned over onto the table, laughing. “You don’t even know what I was going to say!”  
   

Junmyeon wheeled around, pointing a  finger at him. “I do! I do, and I don’t want to hear anymore!”  
   

Kris laughed again, standing up and going over to Junmyeon. He wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, burying his face into the crook of Junmyeon’s neck. “Oh, Kim Junmyeon. You have such a dirty mind.”  
   

“Kris.” Junmyeon said, and made as if to push him away, but still melted into him nonetheless.   
   

“I was going to say ‘making me happy’.” He kissed the other boy’s neck, and then moved and kissed his cheek. He could feel Junmyeon’s cheeks getting warm as he moved to face Kris, and Junmyeon wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his lips.  
   

Kris moved one arm further up Myeon’s back to better support him, keeping his other around his waist.  
   

Kris took a step forward, causing Myeon to take one back, and then Junmyeon had taken one arm off from around Kris’ neck and reached out for the table behind him. With this he leaned softly against it, and brought his hand back up to rest on Kris’ chest.   
   

Kris leaned heavily into him, tightening his grip on him around his waist and back.   
   

At first they kissed lightly, but now they kissed with more intensity, and they both clung to each other as if their lives depended on it. They kept tugging on each other, trying to bring the other boy closer to him.  
   

Kris leaned forward more, but there was nowhere else for Junmyeon to go. He leaned down, onto the table, and Kris slipped his thumb down the waistband of Junmyeon’s pants.  
   

Junmyeon ripped away from Kris, both his hands on his chest now. He held him at a distance, still close, but enough that he could observe all of Kris easily. “No.” he breathed, and Kris was unsure if Junmyeon’s expression read confusion or disgust.  
   

Kris looked over Junmyeon’s shoulders at the stacks of paper he had about the table. “Is it the papers?” he asked, turning his gaze back to Junmyeon. “Because I can move them- I can do that cool thing they do in the movies and stuff where they sweep everything off of the table at once-“  
   

“No, it’s not-“  
   

“Or I can move them neatly?”  
   

Junmyeon pushed at Kris, and he stood up off of Junmyeon. “Kris, no, it’s not the table.” Kris opened his mouth to retort back, make a comment about how it’d probably be better in the bedroom anyways, but Junmyeon continued before Kris even had the chance to speak. “And it’s not you, either. It’s this! I don’t want it! I don’t want that!” he stammered out, and gestured aggressively to Kris’ nether regions. He moved about as he spoke, flustered, but stopped when he had finished.  
   

“Wow, okay. I’m offended.” Kris said, half-jokingly.  
   

“No, no.” Junmyeon vacillated, beginning to wave around again. “I mean, I do want that-“ he gestured at Kris again, and Kris gave him a confused look. “I mean I don’t want to do _that_ .”   
   

“Words, Junmyeon. Words.” Kris moved towards him and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him back into his chest. “This isn’t the fifth grade- you can say whatever the fuck you want.”  
   

“Sex.” Junmyeon blurted out, as if unfamiliar and unsure of the word. “I don’t want to have sex.”  
   

“And that’s fine!” Kris laughed. “I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t want.” He planted a kiss on his forehead.  
   

“And I’m not a whore.” he said stubbornly, looking up at him.   
   

Kris shot him a look. “What?”  
   

“You called me a whore.” He told him, taking on a softer tone. “I’m not a whore.”  
   

“Oh.” Kris laughed again. “Myeon, I didn’t mean that. It was a _Mean Girls_ reference.” 

  “ _Mean Girls_ ?” Now it was Junmyeon’s turn to look confused.   
   

“Yeah, _Mean Girls_ . You know, like, the movie?” Junmyeon shook his head, frowning. Kris scoffed, releasing Junmyeon from his grip. “You’re a lost cause. I give up.” He turned and made to make his way to the bedroom, but Junmyeon grabbed his wrist, holding him back.   
   

“No, Krissy, wait!” he pleaded, and Kris turned back around. “We’ll order takeout and you can show it to me.”  
   

“Not Thai, though.”  
   

“There’s a Chinese place-“  
   

“Nah, I wanna take you out to actually eat at a Chinese place first. Preferably in China. Why don’t we just like, get a pizza or something?”  
   

“Okay, but-“  
   

“Sh.” Kris sibilated, placing a finger on Junmyeon’s lips. “You sit. I’ll boot up the movie and order. Don’t worry, I won’t put pineapple on it, I’m not a monster.”  
   

“Did you know that pineapple pizza was invented by a chef in Ontario-“  
   

“Shut your mouth before I change my mind.” Kris said, and Junmyeon laughed. “I’m serious!” he cried. “I’ll give you just straight up pineapple for dinner!”   
   

Kris made for the phone while Junmyeon seated himself on the sofa, wrapping himself up in blankets. “Oh, also, tell Chanyeol that we’ll come for me, okay?” Kris tossed over his shoulder.  
   

Junmyeon reached for his own phone, but quickly found out that that one was actually Kris’- his was still on the counter, charging.   
   

“Kris.” Junmyeon called, standing on his knees and peering over the back of the couch. “This one’s yours.” he held it out to him.  
   

Kris held out the palm of his hand, shaking his head. “Use it. I’ll just use yours. It’s unlocked. And I already have my fingerprint in yours.”  
   

“When did you put your finger in my phone?” Junmyeon asked. “When did you even get my pass-“  
   

“Magic.” Kris said, fluttering his hand and turned away down the hall to phone.

  


~

  


A/N

An announcement and some clarification! If you’ve read this far, you’ll know that not only are cuss words used (shit, fuck, etc), but I’ve placed a language warning at the beginning of each chapter. I’m using the Ofcom language ranking list (here) to provide sufficient warning. If any such language is sensitive to you, please be cautious and read at your own risk. “Sexual references” means use of intercourse is quite evident (although no smut will appear in this series). “Implied sexual references” refers to sexual jokes, talk and mentions about sex (i.e: Baekhyun groaned. “Not surprised. What now? Realized you really do want his dick?” ( _C6, XiuChen, Definition_ )).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (15072 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 9/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (13625 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 8/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."


	9. VIII / Goyang, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Medium language; tobacco use

_ -Day 8; Wednesday, June 7th, 2017- _

“You feeling okay?” Kim Junmyeon asked, peeking his head into the bathroom. Kris Wu was leaning against the bathroom counter, brushing his teeth with an extra toothbrush Do Kyungsoo had found.    


Kris’ eyes darted over to Junmyeon, and gestured for him to come in, and Junmyeon slipped through the bathroom door, carefully closing it again behind him. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Kris said, leaning over into the sink to spit and rinse out his mouth.   


“I didn’t know blood made you sick.” Junmyeon made his way further into the washroom. “I thought you were supposed to be a police investigator.” he poked fun at Kris, who straightened up and gave him a playful glare. Junmyeon stood close enough to Kris to brush his arm.

 

“What my job is has nothing to do with what makes me nauseous.” he said sternly, pointing a finger at Junmyeon. Junmyeon laughed at Kris and opened his mouth to retort back, but Kris reached forward and flicked his fingers against Myeon’s forehead.   


“Ow!” Junmyeon cried out, pressing a hand to his forehead as Kris brushed past him and out of the washroom. He ran after him, hitting him in the arm once had caught up to him.    


Quickly, Kris leaned over and threw Junmyeon over his shoulder, but due to Kris’ already tall height and Junmyeon’s added height, Junmyeon’s heels hit the ceiling with a thud.   


“Careful!” Kyungsoo called from the next room as Junmyeon banged on Kris’ back.   


“Put me down!” he cried, Kris’ arm tight around his back. He began to flail, kicking his feet in front of Kris’ face and punching the small of his back.    


Kris walked into the living room, where a now non-bloody (but still bruised) Byun Baekhyun was nestled on the sofa with Park Chanyeol, who still held onto him tightly despite the large mass of blankets Baekhyun had piled atop him. Huang Zitao and Oh Sehun leaned against the base of the sofa, both on their phones. Kim Jongdae was nowhere to be found, and Kyungsoo, Kim Minseok, and Xi Luhan walked out of the kitchen, Luhan wiping his wet palms on Minseok’s back.   


Junmyeon pouted, outstretching his arms to those coming out of the kitchen. Kyungsoo paid him no attention, whereas Minseok stuck his tongue out at him and Luhan flipped him off.   


“What are you doing?” Sehun asked, and Kris opened the front door.   


“Taking out the trash.” he said, and Junmyeon heard Sehun, Tao, and Luhan guffaw while Kris headed out the door, closing it behind him.   


It was dark out by now, the only light coming from the street lamps across the road and what was being illuminated from inside the Do house. Inside the smooth, paved driveway, multiple cars were parked- one that Junmyeon knew was Chanyeol’s and another he knew was Kris’ (considering he had gotten here in it). The others were assumedly Kyungsoo’s and Luhan’s, as Tao didn’t like driving and Sehun was yet to get his license. There was another parked at the end of the driveway, which was probably Minseok’s, as Jongdae had his license suspended for drunk driving.   


Do Kyungsoo was the second-oldest of five children, the other three still being quite small. A collection of toys- bikes, jump ropes, balls- littered the front lawn.   


“Take me back inside!” Junmyeon exclaimed, pounding on Kris’ back yet again. Kris’ grip loosened, and he tossed Junmyeon onto the front lawn.   


Junmyeon tried to grab onto Kris as he fell, pull him down with him, but to no avail. “Kris!” he whined, holding his arms out, wanting help up.   


Kris shook his head. “This is what you get for making fun of me.”   


“I was just playing!” Junmyeon called out as Kris went up to the front door. “Kris Wu! Don’t you dare leave me out here! It’s dark!”   


Kris left him out there, shutting the door as he went inside.   


Kim Junmyeon was not afraid of the dark. Sure, he kept nightlights in the hall and in his own room, but that was just so he could see if he got up in the night.    


Kim Junmyeon was not afraid of the dark.    


He stood up shakily, switching the flashlight on his phone on. He made his way up to the door, only to find it locked.    


He sighed, pounding on it. “Kris! Let me in! It’s not funny anymore, it’s getting cold!”   


That was a lie. It was the beginning of summer. It cooled down in the night, but not enough to bother someone much.   


The door clicked and opened a crack. Kris’ arm darted in and out, and then the door shut again and clicked. A blanket lay at Junmyeon’s feet.   


He sighed again, stooping over to pick it up. “Kris!” he yelled again. “I’m serious, let me in!”   


He yelled at the door a while longer, but there was no answer. He meant to turn and sit on the steps- perhaps if he was quiet, Kris would let him in.   


However, Junmyeon quickly turned and pounded on the door frantically. From the end of the driveway, an orange light flickered. It was much too dark to be a firefly, and moved around, usually in the same pattern- up and down and to Junmyeon’s left occasionally.   


Junmyeon had no idea what it was, and it wasn’t the dark that scared him but the strange orange light Junmyeon was sure was going to try to kill him.   


“Kris!” he exclaimed. “I’m serious, let me in! I’m going to die out here! If I get murdered it’s your fault!” he tried the door handle again, only to find that it was still locked.   


Cutting through the silence of the dead night, a laugh pierced out. It was loud, and the light lowered, but became larger as it came nearer.   


It was at this moment Junmyeon knew he was going to die.   


Panicking, he grabbed the nearest thing to him to use as a weapon- a red foam bat. He dropped the blanket and raised the bat, knowing he couldn’t use his fists as he couldn’t punch for shit.   


The light came closer, and Junmyeon heard footfalls, too. Bracing himself and squeezing his eyes shut, he squealed, swinging the bat out and away from him.   


“Holy shit!” someone cried, and Junmyeon opened his eyes to Kim Jongdae sitting on the steps at his feet, his hands up and shielding himself.   


“Sh!” Junmyeon shushed him. “Get behind me.”   


“Dude, what the fuck?” Jongdae asked, genuinely confused.   


“There’s a murderer out here somewhere. I just saw them!” Junmyeon lowered the bat for a second, pointing down the driveway. Alas, there was no more murderous orange light. “It was just there!” he insisted.    


“Dude!” Jongdae yelled. “That was me!”   


“But there was a light!”   


Sighing, Jongdae held up his hand, a cigarette in between his fingers. “It was probably this, you  _ Depp _ .”

Junmyeon held a hand out to help Jongdae up, and pulled him to his feet. “Sorry. I thought you were going to kill me. Besides, I didn’t know you smoked.”   


“Yeah, well, now you do.” Jongdae snapped, waving his hand dismissively. He began to make his way down the steps, and Junmyeon quickly discarded the toy bat and scooped up the blanket, following him.    


“Got any extras?” he asked, folding the blanket as he walked. Jongdae whipped his head around, giving Junmyeon a questioning look.   


“Now I didn’t know _ you _ smoked.” Jongdae said. Nonetheless, once he had approached Minseok’s car, he pulled the box of cigarettes out of his pocket and handed Myeon one, along with a lighter.   


“Not usually, if I’m being honest. Only when I’m stressed, really.” he took the cigarette and lighter from Jongdae, balancing the cigarette carefully between his teeth. He flicked the lighter behind his hand, trying to get the cigarette to catch.   


“What do you have to be stressed about?” Jongdae asked, holding his hand out for the lighter, which Junmyeon pressed into it.   


“I’m stressed because I haven’t had my Mental Breakdown of the Month yet.” Junmyeon took the cigarette out of his mouth, allowing the access smoke to come tumbling out. “It’s like when a woman doesn’t get her period when she’s supposed to.”   


Jongdae laughed. “Stressing yourself out because of how not-stressed you are? Sounds like something you’d do. But look at it this way- perhaps Kris is doing you some good.”   


“What do you mean?” Junmyeon asked, confused. He was letting Kris stay with him because he couldn’t get back to China when he was originally supposed to. He saw no personal gain from it (heck, Kris wasn’t even paying rent). Sure, there had been a few kisses, but Kris was an open person- instead of smiles and waves, Kris kissed and cuddled. And sure, Junmyeon lay awake, alone in bed, wishing he could go back to the university nights where he fell asleep cuddled up to Kris and thinking about how he had kissed Kris and when he could kiss him again, but that didn’t mean anything.   


With the cigarette hanging out of his mouth, Jongdae cocked an eyebrow at Junmyeon. “What do I mean?” he laughed, taking the cigarette out and the smoke wafted out of his mouth as he did so. “Come on, Myeon. It’s quite obvious you both are like, hopelessly in love with each other. It’s like some Helen and Troy shit.”   


“Helen and Troy?”   


“Oh shit, not a classical major. Uh, Sandy and Danny?” Jongdae guessed.   


“Yeah, okay, I get that now.”   


“I can’t believe I just compared Helen and Troy to  _ Grease _ .” Jongdae grimaced. “Oh my Hades, I’m going to shoot myself.”   


Junmyeon laughed, pressing the cigarette to his mouth. The two men stood there for a moment, inhaling and exhaling, dropping and bringing cigarettes to their mouths. “But Jongdae, I’m telling you, there’s nothing going on between Kris and I.”   


“Mhm.” Jongdae hummed in a knowing tone. “If there’s nothing between you and Kris, why did he pick you up and ditch you outside? Either you gave  _ really good _ sex or you have _ a lot _ of sexual tension.”    


Junmyeon flushed, the shade of red Kris had said was his favourite the first night they met. He stammered out a few syllables, a string of ‘um’s and ‘ah’s and ‘uh’s. “I’m not like that.” he managed to get out among them.    


“Don’t tell me our dear Kim Junmyeon is a virgin like our not-so-dear Huang Zitao.” Jongdae commented, laughing. He doubled over slightly, the cigarette swinging back and forth in his hand. Junmyeon flushed darker. He didn’t say anything. “Oh my Aphrodite!” Jongdae gasped, slapping Junmyeon on the shoulder. “What a slut!”   


With this, Junmyeon tensed up. “I’m not a slut.” he said curtly, and Jongdae seemed to sense the warning in Junmyeon’s voice.   


“Dude, it was a joke. I didn’t mean it.” He put his palms out in fake surrender.   


Junmyeon sighed, and then felt an arm grab his shoulder and pull him away. He let out a yell, but was soon turned to face Kris, who yanked the cigarette that hung out of his mouth out, dropped it to the pavement of the driveway and stubbed it out with his shoe. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he demanded.   


“Kris!” Junmyeon cried out, but Kris had grabbed Junmyeon’s wrist and began to drag him away. 

  
  


_ /Kris/ _

Kris Wu slipped back in through the door, locking it behind him. Oh Sehun still laughed, doubled over into Huang Zitao’s lap.   


“What are you doing to Junmyeon?” Do Kyungsoo asked, sitting on the floor. He was seemingly the only one paying attention to  _ Dirty Dancing _ .

“Locking him out.” Kris said, and Junmyeon began to bang on the door, demanding to be let in. He complained about the dark and the cold, and Xi Luhan tossed Kris a blanket.    


“Here.” Luhan said, holding back laughter. “Give him this.” Kris did, slipping his arm through the door and ditching the blanket before locking the door again.   


Junmyeon yelled a while longer, and the boys inside laughed, and then he stopped, and they still laughed.    


Kris was about to open the door and let him in, when Park Chanyeol, who was laying on the sofa by the window, spoke up. “What’s he doing?” he asked, craning his neck to peer out the window. He didn’t move, as Byun Baekhyun was curled up close to him. He was still very quiet, having said barely a word and barely moving. Chanyeol decided to let Baekhyun rest for tonight, and tomorrow he would find out what had happened to him.   


Sehun clambered onto the sofa, kneeling on Chanyeol’s outstretched legs to peer out the window. “Oh my gosh, he’s got a bat.” he muttered.   


“The hell?” Kyungsoo questioned, also clambering atop Chanyeol’s legs to look out the window.    


“Crap, guys.” Chanyeol complained. “That hurts, get off.” He shook them off, opting to bring his knees up as much as he could without disturbing a seemingly dozing Baekhyun.    


It wasn’t long until everyone was by the window, watching Junmyeon swing a foam bat around knock Kim Jongdae with it.   


“Give it to him.” Kim Minseok muttered.   


“Be nice.” Luhan faked scolded, shoving Minseok’s shoulder. He stuck his tongue out at him in return.   


“What’s Dae doing out there anyways?” Sehun questioned.   


“Probably smoking.” Minseok answered.   


“Jongdae smokes?” Sehun questioned again.   


Minseok nodded. “I believe a lot of us here do.”   


“I don’t.” Sehun crossed his arms.   


“Well good for you.” Luhan commented.   


“We’ve failed as friends.” Tao added.   


“I don’t think that’s what friends are supposed to do.” Kyungsoo said.   


“Jongdae smokes.” Baekhyun said quietly, and no one else said a word, all six focused on him. It was hard to hear him, as he spoke quietly and was facing Chanyeol- his words were muffled into the taller boy’s chest. Chanyeol laid a hand on the back of Baekhyun’s head, stroking his hair. “When Minseok was a freshman in high school he started, and dragged Dae into it, too. Eventually by third year of university Minseok had quit, and Jongdae doesn’t smoke as much. I remember first year he would buy a whole stack of packs and have it done by the end of the week at most. Now, if he buys the same amount, it lasts him a month or so.”   


At first they stood in there in silence, no one wanting to say anything (probably because Minseok was standing right there).    


“Wow, thanks Baekhyun.” Minseok said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. “Appreciate it.”   


He mumbled something, and Chanyeol bent his head forward to hear him, and then looked up. “He says you’re welcome.”   


“So they’re out there smoking?” Sehun asked.   


“Yes, Sehunnie. We just went over this.” Luhan said, and then gestured to the window. If Kris looked carefully enough past the glare, he could see two little orange lights bouncing up and down.   


Kris Wu did not know Kim Junmyeon smoked. They hadn’t even talked about smoking, talked to Junmyeon directly about it, seen his views of it.    


Without really thinking, Kris opened the front door and set off down the front step and driveway. The porch light flicked on, and he could tell they were still watching from the window.   


He approached Junmyeon and Jongdae. Jongdae seemed to see his presence but not register it was him, and Junmyeon didn’t pay attention at all.   


Kris reached forward and grabbed Junmyeon’s arm, turning him towards him. He reached up and took the cigarette from Junmyeon’s mouth and stomped it out on the pavement. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he demanded.   


“Kris!” Junmyeon pleaded, but Kris already had his grip on Junmyeon’s wrist and was pulling him away, towards his car. He opened the door and shoved Junmyeon inside, closing the door behind him and then clambering into the driver's seat himself. “What was that?” Junmyeon cried, taking on the same demanding tone Kris had.   


“What were you doing?” Kris asked, matching Junmyeon’s tone.   


“What was _ I _ doing?” Junmyeon said, as if shocked to hear those words tumble out of Kris’ mouth. “What the hell did  _ you _ just do?”   


“Saving your ass.” Kris spat, shifting in the driver’s seat to face Junmyeon. “I can’t believe you would do something like that.”    


“Kris, you’re overreacting.” Junmyeon changed his tone to a much softer one. “It was just a cigarette.”   


“Yeah, and you’re going to end up killing yourself with it.”   


“Perhaps that’s the point, Kris!” Junmyeon exclaimed, changing his tone again and raising his voice.   


Kris relaxed back into his seat, not saying anything. He leaned on the wheel, not facing Junmyeon, either. “You’re not serious about that, are you?” Kris asked, his voice just above a whisper.   


“Kris.” Junmyeon reached out and took Kris’ hand that was slung over the wheel. “I didn’t mean all of it. I didn’t mean to say it.” he sounded choked up.   


“I’m not letting you anymore.” Kris insisted, lacing his fingers through Junmyeon’s.   


“It was just one. It’s okay, Kris, it really is.”   


“That’s what my dad said and now he’s six feet under.” Kris said, and now it was Junmyeon’s turn not to say anything, he just leaned over onto Kris’ shoulder, their hands still intertwined.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations;
> 
> Depp [German, Idiot]
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (17846 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 10/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (16414 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 9/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."


	10. IX / Eternal Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sexual references

_ -Day 8; Wednesday, June 7th, 2017- _

Eventually Kris Wu put the car into drive, and the two headed back to Kim Junmyeon’s apartment in silence, neither of them allowing the other to release his hand.   


Eventually Kim Junmyeon reached forward with his free hand and turned on the radio, and Kris didn’t complain, nor change it on him. He allowed Junmyeon to fiddle with the dials on the console, switch from radio to CDs Kris kept in his car. Even when Junmyeon switched on songs he knew Kris loved, he still didn’t say anything.   


It’s not like there was anything to say, anyways.   


“Listen, Myeonie.” Kris said finally, breaking the silence after he parked in the lot of the apartment. He sighed and turned to Junmyeon. “I-“   


Kim Junmyeon surprised even himself that night when he leaned over and pressed his lips to Kris’.    


Kim Junmyeon surprised himself even more that night when he felt Kris’ lips push against his, returning the kiss Junmyeon had given him.   


They kissed as they did a week ago in Kris’ dorm, all silent but the soft crooning of the radio and the gentle smack of the two boys’ lips as they moved in unison with one another feverishly.    


The kiss sent a burning, tingling sensation throughout Junmyeon, sent him into such a state that not even the heaviest of drugs could make him feel this high and this alive.   


Their hands were still intertwined between them, resting on the console, and Kris laid his free hand gently on Junmyeon’s cheek, so gently that it was as if Kris was afraid to touch Junmyeon because if he did, Junmyeon would simply fade away from him and that was something Kris simply couldn’t have.   


In turn, Junmyeon placed his hand on Kris’ hip, much like Kris had done to Junmyeon that night in Kris’ dorm. And as the two of them kissed more and more, rougher and rougher, both of them fighting for dominance and trying to figure out if that was really how he was supposed to kiss the other and sending sensations of euphoria throughout them, Junmyeon wrenched his hand back towards himself, pulling Kris’ hip to his and forcing Kris to fall atop him.   


Like that night a week ago, they kissed until their lips felt numb and setting each other alight and on fire.   


But unlike that night a week ago, when Kris’ hands slipped Junmyeon’s shirt up, he hesitated, breaking his lips away from Myeon’s for a moment as if asking for permission.   


Junmyeon opened his eyes, looking up at Kris who hovered above him, breathing deeply and quickly, but not quite a pant. Junmyeon could smell the scent of his cologne, much stronger than when Junmyeon laid his head in Kris’ lap.    


As Junmyeon leaned in to kiss Kris again, he felt the roughness of Kris’ stubble, Kris moved the rest of Junmyeon’s shirt up, and Junmyeon released Kris’ soft lips and the asperous stubble around them and held his arms above his head as he let Kris bring his shirt up and over his head.   


Another feeling of lightheadedness and turning his limbs to jelly rocked throughout Junmyeon as he studied Kris carefully, allowing the outline of his jaw and soft shape of his lips to be imprinted into his mind.   


Quicker than he had Junmyeon’s, Kris removed his shirt as well, but Junmyeon was too busy studying the sharpness of Kris’ collarbone and how his neck flowed into his shoulder and into his arm and chest effortlessly (unlike Junmyeon’s own, whose shoulder seemed a little off-centre from when he had dislocated it as a child) to notice or care where Kris had discarded their clothing.   


Junmyeon reached up and traced Kris’ collarbone with his fingers, feeling the bone beneath it sharp but the skin smooth.   


Kris’ eyes flicked up to Junmyeon’s, who still ran his fingers along Kris’ collarbone gingerly, and the Chinese boy leaned down, kissing the crook of the Korean’s neck, and Junmyeon’s fingers danced down Kris’ chest as he moaned under Kris’ touch.   


Still working on Junmyeon’s neck, nipping and sucking on the skin with something that was sure to leave a mark on his skin, Kris reached down and quickly undid Junmyeon’s pants and slid them down, and then, feeling daring, Junmyeon reached up and did the same to Kris’, and met his lips to Kris’.   


The two boys lay there in the passenger's seat of Kris’ car, pressed against one another.    


Junmyeon had often seen people describe being one with one they love as eternal bliss- more feeling than if it was with someone they had just met, or someone they didn’t really love. It was the kind of love one achieved after years of faithful, loyal marriage, day after day spent with that person and a person’s all given to them.    


If this was the start of an eternal bliss with Kris, Junmyeon wanted more and more of it, and wondered how it could get better than this, as surely this was his eternal bliss.   


Kris laid his hands on Junmyeon gently, but touched and moved him roughly, in such a way that Junmyeon didn’t mind.   


They both fought for dominance, whether it was inside the other boy’s mouth or the other boy himself. Their hands were all over one another, running down his chest and up his back and into his hair and grabbing his hips and ass and moving legs to make room.    


It was blissful pleasure for the both of them, whether it was what the other boy made him feel or how he touched or kissed him or even how he left marks on the other.   
  
~•~   
  


“Perhaps we should have waited until we got inside.” Kim Junmyeon breathed, Kris Wu still pressed against him, his arms wrapped around him.   


“That may have been smarter of us.” Kris laughed.   


Junmyeon reached up with his hand, placed it on the back of Kris’ neck and pulled him towards him, kissing him sloppily on the lips. “It’s early.” he muttered. “We can probably slip in unnoticed. Just depends who’s at the front desk.”    


Two people worked the front desk of the building- Bae Joohyun and Yeo Hoonmin. Joohyun was a long-time friend of Junmyeon’s, and the two boys could fuck again if they wanted in the lobby and she wouldn’t care. Hoonmin, however, was a different story. You breathed wrong while being in the lobby and he would chew you out.    


Fortunately for Junmyeon, Hoonmin usually took the summer off, and made way for a slew of high school students who were looking for part-time work over the summer.    


There was an twelfth grader who had worked the front desk since her grade eight year, and she appeared to be working again this summer before she left for university. Her name was Kim Hyunjin, and Junmyeon had gotten to know her a little over the years, but not as much as he knew Joohyun.   


Hyunjin often kept to herself, doing work she had from summer courses. The only time Junmyeon had seen her do something that wasn’t really in her job description was last year- Junmyeon had travelled home for the summer early, and a drunk Xi Luhan had shown up and demanded to see him, and Hyunjin and brought him up, mostly scared of what would happen if she didn’t otherwise.   


“Let’s hope it’s late enough that they’ve fallen asleep on the job.” Kris murmured, leaning over and handing Junmyeon his shirt, and then his jeans.   


They hastily dressed, the buttons of Junmyeon’s blue button-up askew and one of Kris’ pant legs was rolled and bunched up.   


They wore their shoes as if they were slippers, and they didn’t bother to fix their hair or give any effort, really.   


Kris grabbed Junmyeon’s hand in his, and practically dragged Junmyeon into the building, running through the lobby and spamming the elevator button.   


Junmyeon stood next to Kris, sidled up against him and itching to reach out to him again, longing for his lips and his touch and his body on his again.   


He risked a glance over to the front desk, where Kim Hyunjin sat, a book in front of her. She twirled the end of a pencil in her mouth, and flicked her eyes over to Junmyeon.   


It was as if she was inquiring who the hell Kris was and what Junmyeon was doing so close to him, looking that disheveled and still trying to catch their breaths.   


The elevator finally dinged open, and, much to Junmyeon’s expectation, it was empty.   


He pulled Kris into the elevator, and by the time the doors shut, Junmyeon had grabbed Kris by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to his height (which was only a few centimetres difference) and brought his lips to his yet again, his stomach twisting and turning into butterflies as he got what he so desperately craved, despite their lips only being apart for a few moments.   


Kris reached behind him and jabbed at the elevator buttons, barely allowing his lips to leave Junmyeon.   


The two still kissed, Junmyeon’s hands firmly on Kris’ collar, pulling down and surely stretching his shirt. Both of Kris’ hands were firmly on either side of Junmyeon’s face, holding him close to him.   


The elevator dinged to a stop, and Junmyeon carefully detached his lips from Kris, glancing over at the elevator. It seemed the elevator stopped much quicker than it normally did, almost instantly.   


The elevator read second floor.   


_ This can’t be right _ . Junmyeon thought.  _ We live on the 7th floor. Surely Kris pressed the right button _ . Indeed he had, as the button with the number 7 painted carefully onto it glowed orange instead of the dull white as the rest did.   


The elevator doors opened, and in stepped a young girl, about Junmyeon’s age, pushing a wheelchair with a frail old woman seated upon it.   


Instantly, Kris and Junmyeon wrenched apart, Kris fixing the collar of his shirt and Junmyeon drumming his fingers against his thigh. Kris then lowered his arms and reached out and grabbed Junmyeon’s hand again, lacing his fingers through his.   


“Oh, we have friends this time, Jayoung.” the woman said, reaching up and tugging on the younger woman’s (assumably the aforementioned Jayoung) sleeve as she reached over to jab at the button for the top floor.    


_ Great _ .   


The elevator and the building itself were old, which often caused the elevator to malfunction- it sometimes took whatever order was recently punched into it, and then dealt with the ones punched in before. This had resulted in Junmyeon riding up and down six times until someone else finally wanted the seventh floor as well.   


“You boys are up awfully late.” the woman observed as the elevator doors slid closed. “You two look tired, too- are you track runners?”   


Jayoung’s eyes widened. 

 

She had obviously picked up on the two’s cues- disheveled clothes, messy hair, heavy breathing, hands clasped together. The old woman, however, did not.   


“Y-yeah, track runners.” Kris stuttered, coughing and dropping Junmyeon’s hand. Myeon wasn’t sure if it was because he was trying to hide a laugh or actually coughing.   


“When I was your age I ran a lot of track.” the woman said again, and the younger woman leaned forward to hush her.   


The elevator then stopped at the seventh floor and the doors opened, and Kris and Junmyeon quickly bid the two goodbye before rushing out. The old woman had called something out (assumably a goodbye), but the doors slid shut and Kris and Junmyeon were already off down the hall to hear.   


Once they reached their apartment, they both searched their pockets for their keys, and Kris found his first, wasting no time in unlocking the door.   


Junmyeon was barely inside the apartment when Kris shut and locked the door, and then had Junmyeon pinned against it.    


Again, they were all over each other, stripping each other of his clothes and lips tracing his jaw and neck and chest and hands everywhere, up and down, grabbing and pulling and pushing and his hands in and out of his hair.   


Again, they were both able to feel what they had moments before, the sensation of the other boy’s lips and touch and their own eternal bliss.   
  
~•~

 

_ -Day 9; Thursday, June 8th, 2017- _

The next morning, Kim Junmyeon awoke snuggled into the crook of Kris Wu’s arm, the smell of that all-to-familiar musky cologne surrounding him.   


Both of Kris’ arms were wrapped around Junmyeon, one his hands still tangled in his hair and pressed against his cheek.   


Junmyeon had fallen asleep next to Kris many times now- at Kris’ dorm; on the sofa the other night. Usually when he woke up, Kris was already up, waiting for Junmyeon to wake until he moved too much, as to avoid jostling Junmyeon awake.   


But for the first time, Junmyeon woke before Kris, and for the first time, Junmyeon could study the sleeping Kris.   


His lips were slightly parted, and he breathed deep, enough that Junmyeon could clearly see his chest rise and fall. He was even more protective of Junmyeon as he slept- his arms were wrapped tighter around him than they were when he had awoken next to him before.    


Somehow, he seemed warmer, too- Kris was like a mini space heater of sorts, and Junmyeon could feel his warmth against his own skin- his head using Kris’ arm like a pillow and Kris’ large, warm hand placed gently on his cheek. Junmyeon’s own hands were curled up between the two of them, and one laid in the crook between Kris’ neck and shoulder.    


Junmyeon closed his eyes again, breathing deep and shifting slightly to re-adjust.    


He didn’t fall back asleep completely, but enough to not notice the vibrations of both his and Kris’ phones, which were both placed on the bedside table.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (19510 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 11/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (18490 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 10/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."


	11. X / Trust

_ -Day 10; Friday, June 9th, 2017- _

“We’re leaving in negative six minutes!” Kris Wu cried, causing Kim Junmyeon to fall off the couch with how scared he was.   


“Since when were we going anywhere?” Junmyeon demanded, recovering on the floor in between the sofa and the coffee table.   


“Since now.” Kris said, leaning against the door on his phone. “I just told you.”   


“Where are we going?” Junmyeon asked, continuing to pester him. “When? Why?”   


“Out for dinner.” Kris replied. “A Chinese place called the Modern. Ever been? It’s got good reviews. And by good reviews I mean Luhan went and said it was good. Yixing and Tao said the leftover takeout was good, too. And why? Because I’m hungry and upset that I now know the Thai takeout guy by name.”   


“Do you have something against Kunpimook?” Junmyeon accused, getting up off the floor. “He’s been delivering me Thai takeout for years. I’m going to be so upset when one of us moves away and he can’t deliver me takeout anymore.”   


“I don’t have anything against him, I just hate that I know him by name!” Kris exclaimed. “I mean, I’ve been here for like, what, a week? And I’ve seen this guy how many times? I might as well get his number! Get friendship bracelets or some shit!”   


“I have his number.” Junmyeon muttered, suddenly finding the carpet very interesting. “And I follow him on Instagram.”   


“Holy shit, Myeonie.” Kris said, shaking his head. “This is why I’m taking you out. I’m sick of Thai food, and I told you I’d take you to a real Chinese place. Preferably in China, but this is as good as we’re going to get- the Real Chinese People Stamp of Approval. And it’s about time I take you out for our first date.”   


“This is a _ date _ ?” Junmyeon cried, panicking.    


It’s not like Junmyeon didn’t want to go on a date, especially with Kris. He had been on dates before, too, although mostly double dates with friends.    


Junmyeon just wasn’t really one for surprises. He needed time to prepare himself mentally before being dragged out, and Kris had told him ‘negative six minutes’. It had to be past that by now.   


And is this what he and Kris were now? People who went on _ dates _ together? Sure, they had slept together and kissed each other and when Kris looked at Junmyeon he felt all warm and fluttery inside and his limbs felt like jelly and when Kris touched Junmyeon he felt all tingly and wanted him to touch him again, and sure, Junmyeon couldn’t stop thinking about Kris and his lips and his arms and how warm he was and the way he smelled and the sound of his laugh, but that didn’t mean anything-   


“It is now.” Kris told Junmyeon, snapping him back to reality. “Are you ready to go?”   


“Give me one minute. I want to change.” There was no way Junmyeon was going out- especially on a _ date _ \- in sweatpants and an old, faded Queen Amidala tee shirt (despite how awesome it was).   


Kris stood by the door, wearing khakis and a light denim jacket, despite it being early summer and too hot for a jacket, let alone denim.   


He could hear Oh Sehun screaming now.   


Junmyeon changed quickly, into something casual enough for dinner, but nice enough to actually be seen in public in.   


“Oh my gosh, I thought you died or something.” Kris called when Junmyeon finally emerged from the recesses of his room. “I was ready to send out an amber alert.”   


“Oh, come on.” Junmyeon said with an eye roll. “You take way longer than me.”   


“This conversation isn’t about me.” Kris said, pointing a finger at Junmyeon, and then reaching down and grasping his hand.   


“How far away is this Chinese place anyways?” Junmyeon asked as the two stepped off the elevator and into the lobby. Junmyeon couldn't spot who was at the front desk.    


Kris shrugged. “I’m not sure. I’m just going to punch the address into the GPS and hope it does what it’s supposed to.”   


“If it’s close we could always walk.” Junmyeon muttered as they walked through the front doors and into the cool, evening air.   


“But I’m too lazy for that.” Kris complained as the two climbed into his car. “And I think you’re forgetting about my chronic walking-long-distances disease.”   


“I thought it was death-by-excessive-stair-climbing.”   


“It’s both.” Kris said, quickly punching in the address for the restaurant and placing his arm around the back of Junmyeon’s seat as he began to pull out of the parking lot, and then placed both hands on the wheel once he was finished. “They go hand in hand.”   


“Ah, makes sense. I’m glad you told me this, I wouldn’t want you to die.”   


“I don’t want to die, either.” Kris said, lifting one hand off of the wheel and grasping Junmyeon’s again.   
  
~•~   
  


Junmyeon couldn’t understand a word anyone was saying. Kris chatted to the server at the restaurant, who had brought and seated them at a table.    


The server had set menus in front of both Kris and Junmyeon, but Kris had taken Junmyeon’s menu and handed it back to the server, and didn’t bother to explain to Junmyeon why.   


The server gestured to Junmyeon and said something at which Kris laughed at and made a gesture with his hand as if denying something, and then the server scurried off.   


“What.” Junmyeon said as soon as the server was out of earshot, blinking confusedly at Kris.   


“He tried to give you a menu in Chinese.” Kris explained, picking up his own menu and holding it up for Junmyeon to see the carefully printed characters in which Junmyeon couldn’t recognize. “And then I told him you don’t speak Chinese, so he got you a Korean menu.” Kris jabbed a finger at Junmyeon’s menu, gesturing to the characters that Junmyeon could easily recognize and read.   


“Oh.” Junmyeon muttered, flipping open the menu. “What should I get?”   


Junmyeon had eaten Chinese food before, but he didn’t order it- both Seo Juhyun and Xi Luhan had brought takeout to the dorm more than once.   


He just wanted Kris’ opinion on what he should get, and an excuse for Kris to read to him in Chinese.   
  
“Let’s just get the number two combo. There’s enough in there for Luhan, Tao, Yixing, and I to split and there still be leftovers.”  


“What’s in it?” Junmyeon questioned, flipping the menu over, trying to find where Kris was reading from.   


“There’s soup with chicken in it, chow mein, moo shu, rice, lo mein, and foo young.” Kris read off.   


“There’s a lot of meins.” Junmyeon observed.    


Kris laughed. “Yes. Do you know what it means?” Junmyeon shook his head. “It basically means noodles. Well, a kind of noodles.”   


Before Junmyeon could say anything further, the server care back to take their order, which Junmyeon let Kris do.   


Kris handed the server both their menus, speaking too fast for Junmyeon to pick anything up if he even knew Chinese.   


“You should teach me Chinese.” Junmyeon said once the waiter left once again.    


“What do you want to know?” Kris asked, laughing.   


“Something basic.”   


“‘Hello’ is ‘ _ nîhâo _ ’.”   


Junmyeon repeated the word.   


“‘Thank you’ is ‘ _ xièxiè _ ’.”   


Junmyeon repeated this back to Kris, too, who laughed. Junmyeon swore he saw his cheeks turn a little red, but he put his face in his hands, resting his elbows on the table.   


“ _ Wô ài nî _ .”   


“ _ Wô ài nî _ .”   


Junmyeon didn’t know what Kris had just told him, and didn’t know what he had just repeated back, but assumed it wasn’t very good as one of the other workers who was making their way through tables made a noise when they heard, halfway between a scoff and choke.   


“What does it mean?” Junmyeon asked, lowering his voice and furrowing his brow.    


“I’ll tell you later.” Kris said, smiling like an idiot over at Junmyeon. “ _ Wô ài nî _ .”   


“Teach me how to read.”   


Kris laughed. “That’s a bit harder.” he told him. “I remember quizzing Minseok on different characters for months using these flashcards. We hadn’t even gotten to their meanings yet.”    


“Oh.”   


“It’s hard to learn. I’ll teach you one day, though. Not now.”   


“Tell me something else then.”   


“You’re a horrible person to have a conversation with.”   


“I don’t like social interaction.”   


Kris laughed, abrupt and loudly, and he covered his mouth with the palm of his hand, snickering quietly into it. This caused Junmyeon to slowly lose it too, laughing silently behind his own hand.   


“I don’t know why I found that so funny.” Kris heaved in between words, as if he couldn’t breathe.   


“I just laughed ‘cause you laughed.” Junmyeon told him, still snickering a little.   


“Because laughter is contagious.” Kris said. “Tao.” he elaborated when Junmyeon shot him a confused look, and the Korean nodded in understanding. “He gave me like, a thirty minute lecture on laughter. And then he and Minseok had a debate for like, another thirty minutes over whether laughter was a language or not.”   


“I don’t get it.” Junmyeon frowned in confusion.   


“I don’t get it either.” Kris shrugged, and then leaned forward on the table. “When the server comes back with our food, you should tell him ‘thank you’ in Chinese.” Junmyeon nodded. “Do you remember it?” He nodded again, and Kris leaned back off the table, his arms folded. “Tell me something, Kim Junmyeon. I’ve done all the talking on this date.”   


At the mention of the word ‘date’ Junmyeon felt his face flush. Attempting to hide it as best as he could, he did as Kris had, leaning his elbows forward on the table and putting his head in his hands, lightly rubbing his cheeks to try and get rid of the blush.    


“What do you want me to tell you?”   


“Tell me about stupid shit.” Kris said, reaching forward and grabbing one of Junmyeon’s hands and lifting it away from his face. He rest their hands on the table, and quickly laced his fingers through Junmyeon’s, tracing small circles on the back of his hand with the pad of his thumb. “Like your favourite song.”   


“I don’t have a favourite song.” Junmyeon said. “I like _ Lonely _ right now, though.”   


“You like sad songs, don’t you?”   


“I guess.”   


Before Kris could poke more fun at Junmyeon, the server came back, setting different plates down, littering the table.   


“ _ Nîhâo _ .” Junmyeon told him, thanking him once he finished.   


“Oh my god.” Kris groaned. “I teach you two words and you manage to screw that up!” he laughed, shaking his head, and then turned to server and thanked him properly. “I can’t trust you with anything, can I?”   


Junmyeon shook his head. “I’m not very good at Chinese. It’s a hard language to learn.”   


Kris reached forward and flicked Junmyeon’s temple. “You’re lucky I don’t cuss you out right here, right now.” Kris said, and then began moving the dishes around. He scraped some stuff onto Junmyeon’s plate, and then handed him some utensils. “You’ll like this. Trust me.”  
  
“Trusting you is single-handedly the biggest mistake a person can make.” Junmyeon laughed, shaking his head.  


“Perhaps you’re not wrong.” Kris replied, solemnly, and then poked at Junmyeon’s plate. “Open up.” he demanded, and Junmyeon obeyed, immediately opening his mouth. “This is chow mein. You’ll like it.” He carefully maneuvered the noodles into Myeon’s mouth before taking a larger bite of his own. “What do you think? Good, eh?”   


“I think it tastes like noodles.”   


“You’re so blatantly obvious, but yet so oblivious. You amaze me.”    
  
~•~   
  


“Are you going to tell me what that meant now?” Junmyeon asked. Both he and Kris had finished at the restaurant, and, hand in hand, walked out through the parking lot to find Kris’ car.   


It was only the dawn of summer, and the air was hot, but not yet humid and stuffy. This was what Junmyeon labelled as his favourite weather, being able to step outside without freezing or sweating to death, and still feeling the slight chill the wind brought.   


It also made for perfect walking weather, and everyone knows a night walk is better with someone, preferably a tall, handsome, Chinese boy who won’t let you release their hand.   


“Tell you what means what?”   


“The thing you told me.” Junmyeon said, nudging him with his shoulder. “The Chinese.”   


“What was it again?” he asked this as if he really had no clue what Junmyeon was talking about. Had the meaning of whatever phrase Junmyeon had mindlessly repeated to Kris in the middle of the restaurant not been eating at Kris like it had him? Had it not occurred to Kris that the meaning of said phrase would be somewhat important if it provoked such a reaction from passerby?   


“ _ Wô ài nî _ .” Is what Junmyeon meant to say, clearly and perfectly as if he had been speaking Chinese all his life, but it came out much more garbled than that, as if he were a child still learning to speak, still transitioning from gibberish to actual language.    


Kris laughed, ducking his head away from Junmyeon. “You are so goddamn cute.”   


“That’s what it means?”  
  
“No!” Kris cried, laughing again. “Kind of, but not really.”  


“Tell me what it means.” Junmyeon whined, pulling on Kris’ arm.   


“‘I love you’.”   


“That’s what it means?”   


Kris hummed in agreement.   


“Do you know any other ways to say ‘I love you’?” Junmyeon asked as they approached Kris’ car. Kris reached into his pocket and unlocked the car, but stood in between Junmyeon and the door, preventing him from climbing inside yet.   


“ _ Je t’aime _ .” Kris breathed, leaning down and pressing his lips lightly to Junmyeon’s. Before Junmyeon could kiss him back, he lifted his lips away. “ _ I love you _ .” Kris let his lips brush against Junmyeon’s as he spoke, and when he kissed him again, Junmyeon was prepared.    


He grabbed his lips with his, pressing then together harshly as if he hadn’t kissed him in ages and missed him dearly.   


Kris continued to murmur “I love you”’s against his lips, turning the kisses into soft, light ones that came in small, sporadic bursts.   


Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Kris let his lips fall away from Junmyeon’s, pulling his head and his heart out of the blissful heavens.   


“We should get in the car now.” Kris whispered, and Junmyeon nodded, trying to catch his breath. He pushed himself away from Kris, releasing the collar of his jacket, which he hadn’t noticed he had grabbed ahold of.   


They both quickly climbed in, silently, and Kris spoke up as he wrapped his arm around the back of Junmyeon’s seat as he pulled out of the parking spot.   


“Say, Myeon, you haven’t checked your phone today, have you?”   


That wasn’t what Junmyeon was expecting.    


“Not really, no.” Junmyeon said as Kris finished backing out, and placed both hands on the wheel. Junmyeon had spent the day reading, mainly- he was getting through the book Seo Juhyun had gifted him.    


Kris nodded. “So you haven’t seen it, eh?”   


“Seen what?” Junmyeon demanded, panic rising.   


“I got texts from Minseok.” Kris started. “A police officer came to his house asking for information on Baekhyun.”   


“Why?” Junmyeon pushed. “When?” Thoughts and questions clouded Junmyeon’s head, making him unable to pull a proper string of his thoughts out, unable to form something that made sense and was coherent.   


“Remember how he showed up at Kyungsoo’s?” Kris prodded, and Junmyeon nodded. “Bleeding and shit. Anyways, he was in a car accident and went missing from the site. I haven’t checked yet, but Kyungsoo’s was his last known location. Chanyeol’s phone has been off all day, and when Kyungsoo returned home, both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were gone.”   


“Oh my.” Junmyeon muttered. Still unable to compute.   


“Baekhyun missing I can understand.” Kris continued. “It seems like mostly a case of miscommunication. I’ve investigated enough missing persons from car accidents to know that. But Chanyeol is what really strikes me. He had to have left Kyungsoo’s sometime between ten am and four pm, as when Kyungsoo left for work he was there, and when he returned he wasn’t. From what I can pull from Kyungsoo, I still can’t find a reason for him to.”   


It was until times like this that Junmyeon forgot that Kris was a Criminology and Forensic Sciences major.   


“I’m sure they’ll be alright.” Junmyeon managed to force out among the whirlwind of what was his thoughts. “Don’t read too much into it. It’s not your case.”   
  


_ /Kris/ _

“Speaking of cases.” Is what Kris wanted to say.   


“I have something I need to tell you, Junmyeon.” Is what Kris meant to say.   


“You’re right, Myeon.” Is what Kris said instead. “I can’t help it, though.”   
  


**email notification:**

_ to _ : kriswuyifan@hotmail.com 

_ from: _ linxiulan@hotmail.com   
  


Wu Yifan,

The company has managed to pull an earlier flight time for you. Instead of May, as previously discussed, you will board the flight listed below in mid-August. Train info is also listed. However, instead of one continuous train right after your flight, you will stay the night in Beijing and use two layover trains. Chao Jiang will pick you up from the Guangzhou Railway Station.

We are very glad to have you back with us at Yuexiu Police Department sooner than we thought! We hope South Korea is treating you well and this new plan works in convenience for you.   


_ Lin Xiulan _

_ Head of Yuexiu, Guangzhou, Guangdong Police Department _   


_ Current Date _ : Friday, June 9th, 2017   
_ Departure Date _ : Wednesday, August 16th, 2017   
_ Days Until Departure _ : 68   
  
Days Left With Kim Junmyeon: 68

 

~

 

Translations;

_ Nîhâo  _ (你好) (Hello,  _ Mandarin Chinese _ )

_ Xièxiè  _ (谢谢) (Thank you,  _ Mandarin Chinese _ )

_ Wô ài nî  _ (我爱你) (I love you,  _ Mandarin Chinese) _

_ Je t’aime  _ (I love you,  _ French) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (22226 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 12/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (20700 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 11/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."


	12. XI / The Pier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language

_ -Day 10; Friday, June 9th, 2017- _

“I want to take you one more place before we head home.” Kris Wu said, stopping the car at a red light.   


“Ice cream?” Kim Junmyeon intoned.   


“But we just finished dinner.” Kris told him, back tracking. Had he not fed Junmyeon enough? Kris thought they had ordered enough food for more than two people, and the tightly wrapped leftovers that sat on the floor of Kris’ backseat seemed to say that, too.    


“I know.” Junmyeon said, still speaking in that lilting tone. “I just want ice cream.”    


The light turned green and Kris surged the car forward. He kept his eyes on the road, but thought he saw a small smile playing along Junmyeon’s lips from the corner of his eye.   


“Okay then.” Kris sighed. “ _ Two _ places before we head home, then.”   


“Yes!” Junmyeon cheered, re-situating himself in his seat.   


Kris found him so goddamn cute.   
  
~•~   
  


“Okay.” Kris said, parking the car. “This is where I wanted to take you.”   


Junmyeon peered out the windows of the car, surveying the surroundings as best as he could. “The pier?” he asked, his ice cream cone in hand.   


Kris hummed in confirmation. “You said you walk most places, and that you think nighttime walks are prettiest, and this isn’t very busy at this time of night-“   


“I love it.” Junmyeon whispered, and quickly clambered out of the car, grabbing Kris’ hand with his free one.   


“Which way?” Kris gestured to the two ways the pier forked out.   


“Left.” Junmyeon said immediately. “It was believed that Hermes was left-handed as he often held his staff in his left hand, and he was the God of Travellers.”   


“You’re starting to sound like Jongdae, there.” Kris commented as they began to make their way down the pier.   


“We had a few study halls together.” Junmyeon laughed, pausing to lick the ice cream away from the base of the cone, which was coming dangerously close to dripping over and onto his hand.   


“I still can’t believe you got fucking vanilla.” Kris sighed. “Like seriously, out of all those fucking flavours?”   


“They were out of mint chocolate chip.” Junmyeon pouted.   


“That’s even worse. Mint is disgusting.”   


“What do you have against mint?”   


“Everything.”   


The two went back and forth like that, debating topics from best ice cream flavour to whether they were good cooks or not (considering the only reason Junmyeon has lived this far is because of Thai takeout, it was a small conversation) to home.   


“I mean, my home life isn’t that bad.” Junmyeon related. “My parents got a divorce when I was still in high school and my mom married some other guy a few years ago. He has a son about my age, who’s already married. That just makes my mom push my marriage more.”    


“Your mom wants you to get married?” Kris asked, and Junmyeon nodded. He couldn’t imagine why his mother would push it so much on him. They had both just graduated four years of university. Kris knew Junmyeon was looking for a job, and the only way he was making ends meet at the moment was because his parents had paid off university for him. He worked throughout high school and had quite a bit of money socked away, and Kris was pretty sure his parents paid off his bills sometimes.   


Junmyeon nodded. “She was already married to my father and had me by the time she was twenty-five. She says I should be doing the same. She’s been wanting me to marry since I was twenty-three. She says if I’m not married soon she’ll arrange one for me. The thing is, I don’t know if she’s joking or not.” he laughed nervously, temporarily ignoring the ice cream cone in his hand, allowing it to drip off and onto his hand.   


“My mom says I shouldn’t marry.” Kris ripped his gaze away from Junmyeon and looking ahead as they walked. “She says marriages make a woman weak and imposes too many norms and standards. You should be free in a relationship, and she thinks marriage goes against that.”   


“Do you think that?” Junmyeon turned his attention back to the ice cream, wiping his hand off and eating around the cone carefully.   


Kris shrugged. “I’m not sure. A little, I guess. My mom is like, really against marriage, though. Says nothing good comes out of it. I agree with what she says about marriage imposing standards, but not really the whole ‘nothing good comes out of marriage’ thing. I mean, marriage benefits are a thing.”   


Junmyeon laughed. “I’m not against marriage. I’d really like to be married one day. But it doesn’t make me want to when every time I talk to her she asks if I’m getting married yet.”   


“What do you tell her?”   


“I tell her no and change the topic.”   


“To what?”   


“Depends. Sometimes I point out her flawed marriages.”   


Kris snorted. “And how are those marriages flawed?”   


“Because she’s a whore, that’s why.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Married my father, had me, divorced, married some other man with a child. Before her and Dad got divorced, I caught her with other men. My dad worked nights. I never said anything. I’m pretty sure my dad caught on. They told me they just simply fell out of love, and that’s how love works. I’m pretty sure my mom just married him for his money. Mom says you should always marry higher than you. It makes me want to duct tape her mouth shut.”   


“In all honesty, Kim Junmyeon, sounds like my father.” Kris commented, leaning over and taking a bite off of Junmyeon’s cone.    


“How so?”   


“He’s a whore, too.” Kris lamented. “He was married to some woman I’ve never met before my mother. Cheated on my mother while they were together, and divorced. He married some other woman. She may have been younger than me, if not my age.”

“No offence, but that’s kind of weird.” Junmyeon muttered into his ice cream.    


Kris shrugged again. “I don’t care.”   


“At least I can see why your mother hates marriage so much.”   


“And why yours pushes it so much.”   


“Moms are weird.”   


“Girls _ in general  _ are weird.”   


Junmyeon laughed.   


“Seriously! They have weird things that make milk and grow off of them. That’s some fucked shit, babe.”   


“Those are called breasts.”   


“Ew.”   


Junmyeon laughed again. “Homosexuality at its finest.”   


Kris leaned over, lowering Junmyeon’s arm that clutched the ice cream dearly and pressed his lips to his.   


It was there, June 9th, that Kris Wu kissed Kim Junmyeon on the pier at night, allowing the ice cream in his hand to drop to the wooden pier boards and splash on their shoes.   


To Kris, a hopeless romantic due to all the cheesy Disney movies and chick flicks he stuffed his brain with when he was little, deemed this kiss as perfect. Junmyeon’s lips were soft against his, the taste of vanilla still littered in his mouth. Myeonie was warm in his arms, and his cheek tingled where the other boy laid his hand.   


To Kris, all this kiss needed was fireworks in the back and everyone around them (which was no one, they were alone) to burst into song.   


After what seemed like eons, Kris drifted his lips away from Junmyeon’s.    


“Now that’s what I call homosexuality at its finest.” he whispered, and Junmyeon ducked his head, flushing and smiling, accentuating his cheeks.     


“You’re such a little fucker.” Junmyeon muttered, shaking his head. His hand slipped back down and gripped Kris’ tightly. “You made me drop the ice cream. I was enjoying that.”   


They glanced down at the overturned cone splattered across the wooden pier boards.    


“You got it all over my shoes, too.” Kris said, gesturing to his shoes. “It’s fine, though.” he nudged him with his shoulder. “The ice cream, I mean. Leave it. The birds will get it.”   


Junmyeon glared at Kris. “The birds will get sick.”   


“No they won’t. You’re thinking about dogs.”   


“It’ll melt through the boards and make the fish sick.”   


“Ice cream won’t make the fucking animals sick. It’s fine. Let’s keep going.”   


Gingerly stepping over the wasted ice cream, the two continued down the pier.    


It was dark, and lit mainly by the off-cast light of the city, reflecting and shimmering into the water. If you stood close enough to the edge, you could see yourself in it, distorted and fragmented.   


Kris thought the pier was beautiful at this time of night, serene and poetic, but he thought the prettiest sight to see was the boy beside him. But he would never tell him that, as the boy beside him call him a cheesy fucker and try and hide his flush and smile.   


It’s not that Kris didn’t want to see him get all flustered, but Kris knew Junmyeon hated that.    


Besides, the way Junmyeon gripped his hand and wandered a few steps ahead, gazing out at the water and the beautiful display of scenery around them was enough for Kris.   


Junmyeon was enough for Kris.   


The days Kris had left with Junmyeon were not enough for Kris.   
  
~•~   
  
__

_ Like the trees dance in the wind, _ _  
_ __

_ Like a reflection dances in the water, _ _  
_ __

_ Like a ballerina dances onstage, _ _  
_ __

_ Like lips dance across his skin, _ _  
_ __

_ Like his fingers dance across the pages, _ _  
_ __

_ The arms of the clock danced, _ _  
_ __

_ Around and around  _ _  
_ __

_ In the ever-so mesmerizing circle. _ _  
_ __

_ The arms of the clock danced, _ _  
_ __

_ Around and around _ _  
_ __

_ Until the clock struck midnight, _ _  
_ __

_ Halting his world _ _  
_ __

_ From the ever-so mesmerizing  _ _  
_ __

_ Dance he did with him. _ _  
_ __

_ Like leaves fall from the trees, _ _  
_ __

_ Like ice cream falls from a cone, _ _  
_ __

_ Like a ballerina falls when she dances, _ _  
_ __

_ Like stars fall from the sky, _ _  
_ __

_ Like signs fall over in a storm, _ _  
_ __

_ His world fell, _ _  
_ __

_ Little by little _ _  
_ __

_ As he knew the time he had left with him became  _ _  
_ __

_ Shorter and shorter _ _  
_ __

_ And his heart fell out of his chest  _ _  
_ __

_ As the world fell apart _ _  
_ __

_ And danced in his misery. _   
  


Days Left With Kim Junmyeon: 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (24558 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 13/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (22794 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 12/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."


	13. XII / Everything Is Better When I'm With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Implied sexual references; strong language

_ WARNINGS: Sexual references; strong language _

_ -Day 42; Tuesday, July 11th, 2017- _

**galaxykris** : I’m bored come over + do smth with me

**luluhanxi7** : can’t 

**luluhanxi7** : in China

**galaxykris** : swim

**doritao** : luhan doesn’t know how to swim r u kiddin me

**luluhanxi7** : um excuse me I do

**doritao** : never seen u do it tho 

**galaxykris** : welcome to buzzfeed unsolved

**luluhanxi7** : welcome to your tape

**galaxykris** : HOLLUP I WAS KIDDIN

**luluhanxi7** : middle fingers up

**galaxykris** : okay but I’m bored and as my friends you all need to entertain me   
**luluhanxi7** : y don’t you go suck Junmyeon’s dicc or smth    
**doritao** : he’s looking for smth he hasn’t done today LuLu smh   
**galaxykris** : he’s @ work anyways so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯    
**luluhanxi7** : the struggle    
**doritao** : poor muffin    
**luluhanxi7** : look up things to do when you’re bored or smth   
**galaxykris** : Junmyeon and I keep this place practically spotless I’ve done all the spontaneous cleaning and packing and reorganizing I can   
**galaxykris** : we don’t need any groceries or anything and myeon says if I buy something out of pure boredom again he’ll push me out the window    
**luluhanxi7** : he’s been threatening that for like a month now    
**galaxykris** : I know but he will he deadass will he’s come close to a few times already    
**galaxykris** : I grabbed his ass and he almost did    
**luluhanxi7** : okay but was it worth it   
**galaxykris** : yes very   
**galaxykris** : he has a really nice ass just as nice as his eyes   
**doritao** : please turn the raging homosexuality off it’s disrupting my peaceful asexuality    


 

Kris Wu tossed his phone aside, his legs dangling over the side of the sofa and his head resting on the armrest of the other. He allowed his left arm to hang, brushing the floor.   


The television played in the background, some show Kris had no interest in. It was a rerun from earlier in the day, anyways.   


Ever since Kim Junmyeon started working, away for most of the day, Kris was so incredibly bored and running out of things to do.    


On weekends and when Junmyeon wasn’t working, it seemed like the exact opposite- he couldn’t find the time to do everything he wanted to do.   


The days he had left with Junmyeon were becoming shorter, and the time he had left to complete his investigation dwindled, too.    


When Kris had found out over a month ago that he didn’t have much time left with Junmyeon, he started his investigation, wanting to find out everything he and Junmyeon could possibly do and do it all.   


He had dragged Junmyeon to some odd places, like a forest in the middle of the night (they both ended up leaving after they had heard some sort of animal and Kris ran away screaming), sketchy places of town (they both vowed never to go again after someone tried to forcibly tattoo something on Junmyeon), and a small natural pool he had found that had a waterfall spilling into it (they both again left after Junmyeon almost drowned after getting caught underneath the falls).    


He still had a list of places he wanted to take him, and Junmyeon had somehow agreed to go out with him again the next day.   


Kris didn’t understand why Junmyeon kept agreeing to go out places with him when they both kept almost dying wherever they went.    


Kris was happy nonetheless, as he loved spending this time with Junmyeon. It took his mind off of the short amount of time he had left with him.   


It took his mind off of the nerves that clawed away at him of having to tell Junmyeon that he was leaving, and the gnawing guilt of what he had to do, no matter how much he wanted the outcome to change.   
  
~•~   
  


“Why do we always go places at night?” Kim Junmyeon asked, his hand over his eyes and leaned back in the passenger seat as if he were going to fall asleep.   


“Because everything is better at night.” Kris replied.   


“We’re more likely to die at night.” Junmyeon shot back.   


“There’s less people.”   


“Which makes us a bigger target.”   


“It’s prettier.”   


“Harder to see.”   


“You’re never free during the day.”   


“It’s not my fault people don’t need counselling at 3am.”   


“It’s not even midnight yet.”   


“I think I see the sun coming up.”   


“The sun just went down.”   


“Where are we going anyways? You haven’t even told me.”   


“Oh, my dear Kim Junmyeon. You’re in for the night of your life.”   


“And where may the night of my life be taking place?”   


“Ever heard of Yongma Land?” Kris asked.   


Junmyeon nodded behind his hand. “Yeah. A kid I knew in elementary lived near it. We all said it was haunted.”   


“Well, tonight you find out if elementary-you was correct.”   


“If I die, give all my money to charity.”   
  
~•~   
  


“This place is fucking creepy.” Junmyeon whispered, closing the car door behind him.    


“You mean fucking wicked.” Kris corrected, popping the trunk of his car. “Come here and take some stuff for me.”   


“You brought stuff?” Junmyeon asked, walking over. He had his arms wrapped tightly around himself as if he cold, but still stood in a plain blue tee shirt, leaving the grey zip up sweater tied around his waist.   


“The usual.” Kris told him, handing him a duffel bag. He rifled through the trunk, pulling a first aid kit from the back of the trunk and handing it off to Junmyeon, who slipped it into the bag. “This is for you.” Kris tosses Junmyeon a small yellow canister, who caught it close to his chest.   


“Pepper spray?” Junmyeon questioned. Kris closed the trunk and took the bag back from Junmyeon, nodding.   


“After the run in with Tattoo Johnny down on Skid Row, I figured it’d come in handy.” Kris slung the duffel over his shoulder, opened it, and ruffled through it. “That and I couldn’t find any Swiss Army knives.” he pulled out two flashlights and handed one off to Junmyeon.   


“What else do you have in the bag of yours, Paddington?” Junmyeon asked as the two began to make their way into the park (which, as expected, was abandoned).   


“Like I said, the usual.” Kris said. “Pens, notebook, the camera- with extra batteries and film this time- bandages, forensics kit, the flashlights, and now the first aid kit.” As he spoke, he pulled each item out, as if proving to Junmyeon he wasn’t lying.   


“And what is our purpose of being here tonight?”   


“We’re exploring, of course.”   


“Of course.” Junmyeon muttered. “How could I be so oblivious to this.”   


“Junmyeon, look.” Kris called to him after wandering around the park for a few moments.    


“Hm?” Junmyeon asked, walking over.   


“Look.” Kris shone his flashlight on the backside of one of the horses attached to the carousel.    


Junmyeon took a moment, wiping his glasses off on the end of his shirt, and then peering closer at the substance dripping down the back of the pony.   


“Oh my lord.” Junmyeon whispered. “Is that...”   


“Blood?” Kris filled in, holding a cotton swab up. “Yes. Yes it is. And it’s fresh, too.”   


“Oh my god.” Junmyeon said, still whispering. “That means someone’s dying. We’re gonna be next!”   


“No one’s dying.” Kris reassured. “It’s probably just a snagged animal or something.”   


Junmyeon didn’t say anything, but stayed close to Kris, sweeping the area with his flashlight while Kris packed his things away.   


“I think I hear something.” Junmyeon whispered, shining his flashlight into the brush behind the fence, which Kris had his back to.   


“It’s probably just an animal.” Kris told him. “I want a picture. Stand by the horse.”   


“That you just found blood on? No way.” Junmyeon argued, crossing his arms. He still kept his flashlight trained on the fence.    


“Pick a different horse, then.”   


“Krissy, I think I see something.” Junmyeon said, tugging on Kris’ sleeve.   


“For the last time, Junmyeon, it's just an animal.” Kris told him, digging his camera out of the bag and backing up a few steps.   


“No, Kris. There’s definitely something out there.”   


“Stay still, I’ll get some sort of candid shot or something.”   


And just as Kris snapped the lens, Junmyeon screamed, running off of the carousel and making a mad dash for the other side of the carousel.   


“Junmyeon!” Kris yelled, and then looked behind him, screaming and running after Junmyeon.   


They both didn’t know what it was. It was tall, taller than them both of them, and large. It barely made a sound, but if they were both quiet, they could just hear a faint moan.   


“Why are we hiding?” Kris whispered. Both men were crouched behind the carousel, trying their best to conceal themselves. “Let’s just leave.”   


“What if it follows us?” Junmyeon asked, facing Kris. “Pepper spray it.”   


“You.” Kris argued.   


“You do it.”   


“You’re the one who wants to pepper spray it.”   


“You’re the one who brought us here.”   


“You’re the one who spotted it.”   


“You’re the one who brought the pepper spray. And you’re taller. Do it.”   


Kris sighed, rolling his eyes. “I swear to God, Kim Junmyeon.” he straightened himself up, peering over the horses. “I don’t even see it anymore. I think we’re good.” He crouched back down and faced a silent, paled, wide-eyed Junmyeon. “What?”   


“Behind you.” Junmyeon whispered. Kris looked back, and there was the Thing, and both men watched as it slowly reached out and laid its hand on Kris’ shoulder.   


Kris slowly turned to face Junmyeon, letting out a silent sob. As the Thing’s grip on Kris’ shoulder tightened, he turned around harshly and fired the pepper spray, hoping it was the right way and he wasn’t accidentally hitting Junmyeon instead.   


The Thing released its grip on Kris, and Kris grabbed Junmyeon’s hand, pulling him up, and they both went running across the fairground, half-running half-stumbling like drunkards.   


They exited the way they came, and both quickly climbed into the car.   


“Go, go!” Junmyeon shouted as Kris fumbled with his keys, and eventually sped out of the dusting parking, and peeled down the road. “Is this even the right way?” Junmyeon questioned when they had put a fair bit of distance between them and the park, and Kris had begun to slow down to a normal speed.   


“I’ll circle us back around so we don’t have to pass it.” Kris said, and then felt the back of Junmyeon’s hand across his shoulder.   


“I told you!” Junmyeon cried. “I told you we were going to die! This is the second time I’ve almost died on these trips with you! Never again!”   


Kris laughed, reaching over and grabbing Junmyeon’s arm. “Myeonie, it’s fine.” he said. “Besides, I got a great photo of you. Look.” As he drove he reached into the backseat and grabbed the duffel bag, dropping it in Junmyeon’s lap.   


Junmyeon dug the camera out of the bag, flipping through the photos until he came across the photo from only a few minutes ago.    


Displayed on the screen, caught in the flare from the flash, was a semi-blurry Junmyeon, mid-sob/scream.   


“You better not show anyone this.” Junmyeon said, annoyed. He shoved the camera back into Kris’ bag.   


“You know those photos are my eyes only.” Kris said nonchalantly.   


“Oh my god!” Junmyeon cried. “You made that sound like you were gonna ja-“   


“You know I total-“   


“Shut up.”   


“You know they really-“   


“I said shut up!”   


“When I look at them I feel-“   


“Shutupshutupshutup-“   


“They make me wan-“   


“I said shut up, you ass!” Junmyeon cried, half laughing as he hit Kris on the back of the head.    


Kris laughed too, continuing to pester Junmyeon the entire way home.   


“Okay, but what even was that thing?”  Junmyeon asked as Kris dropped the duffel bag on the kitchen table after the two had arrived home.   


“Beats me.” Kris said, shrugging.    


“All I know is that I won’t be able to sleep tonight.” Junmyeon laughed.   


Kris closed the few steps of distance between him and Junmyeon, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and burying his face into the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry.” he mumbled, his eyes closed as Junmyeon leaned into him. “I’ll stay up with you all night.”   


Junmyeon sighed and turned around, running his hand through Kris’ hair. “No such luck, Jackie.” he said, pressing his lips to the other boy’s as he let his hand rest on the back of his neck. “I have to be up for eight.” he muttered against his lips.   


Kris risked a glance behind him at the digital clock displayed on the stove top, which confidently read half past one. “You can perhaps get a good six hours?” he questioned. “That’s not bad.”   


“Carry me.” Junmyeon whined, throwing more of his weight against Kris.   


“You’re a big baby, you know that, right?” Kris said, feigning annoyance and scooping Junmyeon up by the legs and tossing him over his shoulder, resulting in a shout from the other boy.   


“Not like that!” Junmyeon protested.   


“How else, then?” Kris questioned. “Bridal style? You’re too tall and fat to carry bridal style.” He allowed a small smile to tug at his lips, knowing Junmyeon wouldn’t be able to see.   


“Hey! If any of us is the fat one here, it’s you.” Junmyeon protested again.   


“First of all, I found your secret stash of junk food, Mister.” Kris scoffed, throwing Junmyeon down onto the bed. “And second of all, stop touching my ass.”   


Moving over in the bed so there was enough room for Kris, Junmyeon pouted. “That’s my ass to touch whenever I want. And that’s what you get for grabbing mine the other day.”   


“It’s your fault your ass is so grabbable.”   


“Is that even a word?” Junmyeon questioned, leaning over and attaching his lips to Kris’ yet again.   


“Is now.”   


“Good night, Kris.”   


“Good night, Kim Junmyeon.” Kris said as the boy situated himself against him, leaning his head against his shoulder as Kris wrapped his arms around him.   


Kris often found himself in the same bed with Junmyeon, even though he technically had his own across the hall. Kris felt that he slept better when he was with Junmyeon, liking the warmth Junmyeon provided despite the small shin kicks he often received in the night.   


Junmyeon, however, did not sleep as well as Kris did. Kris wasn’t sure if it was because of him, or if it was a regular occurrence, but Junmyeon often suffered from what he described as ‘hauntingly surreal’ nightmares.   


The smaller boy often woke up in the night in a cold sweat, trying to catch his breath. On the worst of occasions, which Kris had the liberty of only witnessing once, Junmyeon would awake to the wave of sickness his dreams caused.   


Sometimes Kris would wake before Junmyeon could jolt himself awake, and he would attempt to wake him, usually resulting in better post-dream symptoms and being able to fall back asleep easier. Other times Kris woke to Junmyeon waking, jolting upright in the bed, wheezing to catch his breath, or clambering over his legs.   


Junmyeon never wanted to talk about his dreams, and Kris didn't know if it was because he was too embarrassed, confused, or tired to share, or if he didn’t share purely because he didn’t want to think of whatever he kept seeing.   


What Kris did know, besides them being so horrible and graphic that Junmyeon emptied his stomach, was that Junmyeon found them not coming so often and as bad when he slept with Kris, and he always fell back asleep.   


That’s another reason as of why Kris began taking Junmyeon to sketchy, scary places for his investigation.    


He had read once in a textbook of Huang Zitao’s once that if the brain was wired to imagine something one way, you could often shock it into preventing that thought by replaying the events in real life.   


However, Kris never really knew what exactly happened in Junmyeon’s dreams, so he did what he could.   


Of course, the theory could also be the other way around.   


Kris was never very good at remembering things.   
  


 

Meanwhile, back at Yongma near the carousel, three teenage boys and a girl sat, laughing so hard their sides hurt.   


“Did you see his face?” one boy asked between fits of laughter. “He looked like he was about to cry!”   


“The shoulder thing you did was great.” the girl chimed in.   


“Cut yourself some slack, Yerim.” a second boy said, hitting her playfully on the shoulder. “It was your idea for the blood.”   


“Poor guy really thinks he found something, huh?” the girl said, frowning.   


The first boy shrugged, the third laying his head in his lap. “The girl who thought she found Bigfoot is still my favourite.” he said as he reached down and played with his hair.   


“I still want to find that girl and be friends with her.” the second boy muttered.   


The girl made a face. “The boys we ran into tonight looked like losers. I wouldn’t want to be friends with them. The tall one was fooled by fake blood and the second looked like he tries to solve science theories in his spare time.”   


The third boy eventually fell asleep, allowing the playful voices and taunts of his friends lull him to sleep.    


Everything was better when he was with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (28777 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 14/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> **The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]** (22455 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 13/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."


	14. XIII / Shut Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Medium language; implied sexual references

_ -Day 43; Wednesday, July 12th, 2017- _

His hand ran over the other boy’s leg, the denim fabric tight against his skin and rough against his hand.    


Kim Junmyeon’s lips skirted over Kris Wu’s, one hand laid on his waist and the other hand rested on his shoulder but now travelled its way down Kris’ chest, the touch leaving a burning sensation anywhere he touched.   


Not a painful burn, but rather a pleasurable one- one he easily endured.   


Their hands danced over each other while their lips barely broke, moving as if they were one body, one soul.   


And then both boys heard a click from the door, and shot up, peering over the back of the couch.   


“Get down.” Junmyeon hissed, placing a hand on the back of Kris’ head and shoving him down, squishing his face between the couch cushions. “Mom.” he laughed nervously, and Kris shook Junmyeon off, sliding down off the sofa so he crouched down. “I didn’t know you were coming.”   


“Of course.” Kris heard a woman snap, and things being placed on the table. “It’s Wednesday.”   


“I thought you were still away.” Junmyeon muttered.   


“I’ve been back almost a week now!” she exclaimed. Kris couldn't tell if she was joking or angry.  “I’m grabbing another bag, and when I come back I want better attitude from you, Kim Junmyeon.” 

 

Definitely not joking.    


“Yes, Mother.” Junmyeon said, and with that Kris heard the door slam shut, and Junmyeon quickly clambered off the sofa, hastily grabbing his clothes and tugging them on. “Get up and act straight.” Junmyeon said as he did so.   


“What the hell?” Kris asked, trying to find his shirt. Needless to say, Kris was confused. Junmyeon had acted different the moment she opened the door, and it was rare for him to bark orders at him like that.   


“My mom can’t know I’m gay.” he said forcefully, grabbing Kris’ shirt and throwing it at him. “If she asks, we’re just friends and I rented the apartment out to you over the school year and you just haven’t moved out yet.” Junmyeon moved faster than Kris could follow, and he picked himself up off the floor.    


Kris felt hurt at those words, not wanting to have to call Junmyeon any less than he was to him. It hurt more coming from Junmyeon himself, but Kris understood why.   


He had only heard a handful of tales about the woman who had stepped foot in their apartment, and Kris was both interested and scared to meet her.   


“You owe me later though.” Kris told Junmyeon, who had begun rooting through the contents of the bags placed upon the table.    


Junmyeon groaned, moving some items from the table to the counter behind him. “Honestly, Kris. No flirting, okay? You can once she’s gone.” he turned back to the table, and Kris approached him, coming up behind him.   


Junmyeon tensed under him.   


He wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing himself up against him. “One last kiss.” Kris bargained. “And I’ll leave you alone.”   


Relaxing, Junmyeon turned to face Kris, placing his hands on his cheeks and kissing him harshly, as if he knew it would be the last time he would ever kiss him.    


Junmyeon let back after a moment, running his hands up the side of his face and through his hair, letting them rest on his shoulders. “Oh, Kris.” he sighed, and Kris took in the expression of pity painted across his pretty face. “My mom can’t know you’re gay either, you know that, right? She’ll...” he trailed off for a moment, avoiding his gaze. “I don’t know what she’ll do exactly, but she’ll lose it. Just don’t do anything that could raise her suspicions, okay? I need you to act like some perfect poster child just for the night.”   


Kris nodded. “I got it. Don’t worry.” he reached up and tapped the other boy’s nose with his finger, giving him a reassuring smile. He stole another kiss, and then the door opened, and Junmyeon ripped away from him, leaning on the opposite end of the counter.   


Junmyeon and his mother proceeded to begin preparing and cooking, an occurrence that usually happened once a month as he was told. However, such an event didn’t take place last month as his mother had been out of the country, and Junmyeon often went to her house during the school year.   


Kris was given the small, simple job of dicing vegetables, a job Junmyeon said would be hard for him to mess up.    


Junmyeon made small talk with his mother, mostly her criticizing anything he did or mentioned. Kris never learned her name, but was instead instructed to call her “Mrs. Moon”, as that was her new married name.   


She had tried to ask questions to Kris about himself, but Junmyeon often intervened, answering for him. The answers Junmyeon provided were often short and far less interesting than what Kris would provide. His answers seemed to please his mother, though, and that made the evening flow better for Junmyeon.   


Once they had finished cooking and were actually able to eat a dish Kris could not pronounce properly, no matter how many times Junmyeon told it to him and no matter how many times Kris repeated it back to him, Junmyeon’s mother directed another question at him.    


He had barely spoken to her the entire night, really only having the opportunity to introduce himself.   


“Where did you say you were from, Kris?” she asked.  
  
“I already told you, Mother.” Junmyeon started, quickly swallowing his food to answer. “He’s from-“  


“Not you.” his mother snapped. “I’ve heard enough out of you tonight. I want to hear from him. Is he mute?”   


“No, ma’am.” Kris spoke up, clearing his throat. “I’m from China. Guangzhou.”   


“Kris isn’t a Chinese name, though.” Mrs. Moon commented, and Junmyeon looked at his mother, than shifting his gaze to his boyfriend, and back again to his mother pointedly. He didn’t say anything, and Kris suspected he wouldn’t say anything even if he wasn’t instructed to shut up.   


Kris placed his utensils down, laughing. “My Chinese name is Yifan, but I usually go by Kris. I grew up mainly in Vancouver, Canada.”    


“That makes sense.” she said. “I take it you speak English, then?”   


Kris nodded, picking his utensils up again. “Yes, ma’am. One may say better than my Chinese.”   


That earned a laugh out of Junmyeon’s mother, which caused Junmyeon to glare at Kris as if he had been scared and caught off guard.    


Kris earned himself another pointed glare from Junmyeon after his mother criticized him for the nth time that night, saying she wished her son had an intellect like him. Anyone who knew both Kris and Junmyeon would say that that statement was a lie.    


By the time Junmyeon finally bid his mother goodbye, the boy appeared drained, and leaned heavily against Kris. “I’m sleepy.” he murmured.   


“It’s not even nine yet.” Kris teased, kissing the top of his head. It felt good to be able to hold and kiss Junmyeon again, even if he was only not allowed to do so for a few hours. He hated how Junmyeon made sure there was a certain amount of distance and limited interaction between them, making sure he was on the other side of the room as if they were magnets propelled away from each other.    


Kris would rather be two magnets attracted to each other.   


“I know.” Junmyeon replied. “She tires me out.”    


“Why do you put up with her then?” Kris said, keeping his arms wrapped around him tightly.    


“Because she’s my mother and I have to.”    


“You don’t always have to.”   


“But at the end of the day, she’s my mother and I love her. It’s good that she tires me out. She keeps me moving. Forcefully, most of the time, but still moving.”   


Kris laughed, kissing the top of his head again. “I love you.” he muttered.   


Junmyeon pushed back a little, looking up at Kris. “You never told me your real name was Yifan.” he said it in such a way that Kris knew he wasn’t mad. As if Kris had just altered his sense of perception on everything- wondrously.    


“Didn’t think it was all that important.” Kris said, shrugging.    


For the most part, people knew him as Kris. On roll call he was always listed as Kris Wu, and that was the same name printed across his drivers license and his diplomas and his passport.    


Yifan was a name his mother left on his answering machine when he slept through her last five calls, a name that was attached to emails and what he was greeted with when he saw family.   


It was a name he barely heard or spoke, and preferred to keep it that way- he liked Kris much more, feeling as if he fit that name more. It was one he had made his own instead of given.   


“Yifan is fun to say.” Junmyeon said, leaning his head against his chest again.    


“No one calls me Yifan, though.” Kris said. He was trying to hint to Junmyeon that Yifan was a family name, but he did like the way Yifan rolled off Junmyeon’s tongue, how it sounded spilling off his lips.   


“Kris sounds more natural.” Junmyeon agreed. “Besides, you don’t look like a Yifan.”   


“How is a Yifan supposed to look?” Kris asked.   


“Like someone who plays chess.” Junmyeon told him, and Kris laughed. “But I’m pretty sure you’re horrible at chess.”   


“Is it that obvious?”   


“Yes.”   


“Okay.” Kris said, re-adjusting his arms around Junmyeon. “Since you picked apart my name-“   


“I didn’t pick your name apart.” Junmyeon said, rolling his eyes. “I just simply said you don’t look like a Yifan.”   


“Anyways.” Kris continued, jabbing Junmyeon in the ribs, making his squirm. “You’re scared of your mom.”   


“Am not!” Junmyeon protested as if he were a child, pushing away from Kris again. “I’m just a good son who listens to his mother.”   


“My mama didn’t raise a bitch.” Kris said, dropping his arms away from Junmyeon and making his way into their room (it was technically Junmyeon’s room, but Kris had claimed it as both of theirs). “Your mom apparently did though- she clearly has an effect on you. Judging by how you talk about her, it’s clear you wouldn’t mind not seeing her so much.”   


“I don’t need your two cents, Kris.” Junmyeon called from down the hall, and Kris could hear the eye roll. He could hear Junmyeon’s footsteps nearing until he stood in the doorframe of the room. “Just cause you’re a momma’s boy doesn’t mean you can tell me what to do.”   


“I’m not a momma’s boy.” Kris pouted. “I’m just grown enough to know when I need my mom and when I don’t.”   


Junmyeon gasped, and ran over to the bed and picked a pillow up off it, smacking Kris in the shoulder with it.   


“Hey!” Kris cried, grabbing Junmyeon by the waist and pulling him into his chest. He felt him relax against him, and he leaned down, kissing the crook of his neck.   


Kris liked many things about Junmyeon. Like how he rubbed his cheeks instead of his eyes, how his tongue poked between his teeth when he concentrated on something, and when he smiled or laughed his eyes crinkled. He liked his hands and how easily they fit in his, as if they were made with the other boy’s hands in mind.    


But he especially loved the crook of his neck, how soft the skin was there. When Kris kissed him, he could feel the tickle of Junmyeon’s breathing. Sometimes he would move so his lips would meet his, and he loved how he’d be nudged slightly with his nose and the press of his lips against his.   


“No matter how shitty you are, I still love you.” Junmyeon whispered, moving and kissing Kris upon his lips and sending burning sensations throughout all of Kris’ body. Kris pulled back, opening his mouth to retaliate, but was cut off before he could even speak. “Sh.” Junmyeon hushed, kissing him again. “Shut up and hold me.”   


Another kiss.   


Another attempt at retaliation.   


“Shut up and kiss me.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (28864 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 15/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (25315 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 14/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."


	15. XIV / Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Drug mention and use; strong language; implied sexual references; hospitalization  
> [THIS CHAPTER IS RATED MATURE] As a fair warning, this chapter does include a lot of swearing and drugs (slang, mentions of use, both recreational and date rape). This is not meant to romanticize or glorify these acts, but rather raise awareness because this is unfortunately a reality for many people. If you or anyone you know struggles with aspects of these, please seek help and visit the links at the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading, and remember you are not alone!

_ -Day 34; Thursday, July 13th, 2017- _

**not minseok** : help   
**not minseok** : guys please I’m serious this is seriously    
**luluhanxi7** : what’s up hoe   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : this is Jongdae right???   
**baekthosebyuns** : Yes   
**kyungsoo93** : Minseok and Jongdae’s usernames are reversed.   
**not minseok** : it’s Minnie    
**not minseok** : he passed out and I don’t know what to do or why    
**galaxykris** : well what were you guys doin?? He couldn’t have just passed out for the fun of it   
**not minseok** : we were at that bar baekkie almost got arrested with some of his co workers but he only had one drink not even   
**baekthosebyuns** : ugh I remember that that wasn’t fun 10/10 do NOT recommend    
**kyungsoo93** : Baekhyun’s almost been arrested before?   
**baekthosebyuns** : that’s a story for anoTher day my guy   
**luluhanxi7** : gay*   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : AHAHAHAHA

**oohsehunnie** : now is not the time minseok might be dying    
**luluhanxi7** : I wish I was dying    
**oohsehunnie** : stfu lardass    
**kim junmyeon.** : where are you guys now?   
**not minseok** : still in the parking lot   
**not minseok** : he passed out in the car   
**chanyeol_pcy** : drive him home dummy    
**baekthosebyuns** : dae doesn’t have his license    
**doritao** : I’ve legit seen him drive before    
**not minseok** : I get it back at the end of the month    
**kyungsoo93:** o h    
**kim junmyeon.** : what was he acting like before he passed out?

**galaxykris** : did he say anything about not feeling well??   
**not minseok** : he got sick, and kinda stumbled around a bit like he was drunk (but he wasn’t I know when he’s drunk) and his hands were sweaty and he seemed tired?? Idk he wouldn’t talk much and seemed like he couldn’t talk and he had the shakes   
**galaxykris** : sounds like he’s been fuckn roofied    
**kim junmyeon.** : did he take drinks from anyone?   
**galaxykris** : he’s not gonna have fun tomorrow    
**not minseok** : idk I wasn’t watching but I think so?? Chanyeol’s sister bought everyone drinks   
**doritao** : CHANYEOL INDIRECTLY ROOFIED MINSEOK   
**chanyeol_pcy** : ?? my sisters been with me all night???   
**oohsehunnie** : what kind of sketchy ass bar did you go to    
**not minseok** : your sister Isn’t Park miyeon?? Orange hair?? Kinda handsy??   
**chanyeol_pcy** : no   
**baekthosebyuns** : the closest MIEUN gets to handsy is constantly hitting yeollie    
**kim junmyeon.** : jongdae take Minseok to a hospital    
**not minseok** : I can’t    
**not minseok** : I can’t drive   
**not minseok** : even if I could I wouldn’t I’m too panicked and upset and a lil tipsy    
**doritao** : take the bus

**not minseok** : IM NOT PUTTING SOMEONE WHOS JUST BEEN ROOFIED ON THE FUCKING BUS ZITAO   
**kim junmyeon.** : DO NOT PUT SOMEONE WHOS JUST BEEN ROOFIED ON THE BUS   
**oohsehunnie** : I’d quite like to see someone who’s just been roofied put on the bus    
**baekthosebyuns:** I’ll come get you    
**chanyeol_pcy** : no you’re not driving    
**chanyeol_pcy** : you’re in no place to drive    
**chanyeol_pcy** : ill come get you Dae send me the address    
_ /not minseok has dropped ‘sketchy bar’ as a location/ _   
**kyungsoo93** : the name is quite fitting    
**baekthosebyuns:** come get me too please   
**kim junmyeon.** : kris and I will come get you; let Chanyeol get Jongdae and Minseok. It’s important that Minseok gets to a hospital, even if he hasn’t been roofied he still needs help   
**galaxykris** : since when did we decide we were doing that    
**kim junmyeon.** : do you want me to push you out the window?   
**luluhanxi7** : you’ve been threatening that for months now    
**kim junmyeon.** : you wanna go before or after him?   
_ /luluhanxi7 has left the chat/ _   
**not minseok** : text me when you’re close please   
**baekthosebyuns** : rt    
**zhxngyixingicorn** : kris didn’t you say you’d been roofied once   
**galaxykris** : yes by accident    
**oohsehunnie** : I would hope anytime someone gets roofied it’s by accident    
**doritao** : there’s a story behind it isn’t there   
**galaxykris** : Yes   
**galaxykris** : when I was in high school my friends and I were trying to see what different drugs there were and stuff basically we were trying them all except the super dangerous shit like heroin we kept pretty mild like weed that kinda stuff   
**galaxykris** : anyways my one friend was like “dude I know a guy I can get some lsd off of” and we told him go for it but the order was swapped with someone else’s accidentally so they got our lsd and we got their circles   
**galaxykris** : we didn’t really know any better and we’re loading up on all this lunch money thinking it’s lsd    
**galaxykris** : needless to say it didn’t end well for many reasons, one being that I missed a week of school cause I was hospitalized and I missed so much I was up to my knees in catch up work and then I was hospitalized for another week cause of how shit I was mentally because of it    
**baekthosebyuns** : That was wild from start to finish    
**kyungsoo93** : you’ve been hospitalized before?   
**galaxykris** : quite a few times unfortunately 

**zhxngyixingicorn** : next time I see you I’ll give you a hug    
**galaxykris** : I’m chill now but thanks xingxing    
**zhxngyixingicorn** : o(^▽^)o   
**baekthosebyuns** : that’s adorable I love   
**not minseok** : wait so you’re saying that Minseok’s gonna be hospitalized for a week?? and then be mentally shit??   
**galaxykris** : Minseok is more mature than I and has his shit together he’ll still likely be hospitalized but I don’t see him being hospitalized again for mental health    
**doritao** : he will have troubles coping and if his boss really did roofie him he might have problems going back to work   
**kyungsoo93** : he might want to take sick days. If he doesn’t, and wants to go to work, let him, but check on him in the afternoons and evenings and make sure he doesn’t over work himself.   
**baekthosebyuns** : a popular coping method is drowning yourself in work and stuff and not dealing with it properly, get him to talk about it and make sure he doesn’t bottle anything up cause that’ll make it worse   
**chanyeol_pcy** : you took that directly from your therapist    
**baekthosebyuns** : aren’t you driving?   
**chanyeol_pcy** : Red light    
**oohsehunnie** : make sure to give him space tho too if he doesn’t Want to talk about it give him space but make sure he knows you’re always there if he does want to talk    
**galaxykris** : don’t dump too much on him dudes or both Dae and Min will be hospitalized    
**not minseok** : I’m scared and I’m not even the one roofied    
**baekthosebyuns** : call me    
**oohsehunnie** : k   
**doritao** : potassium    
**baekthosebyuns** : not you fucker Dae   
**not minseok** : y tho    
**baekthosebyuns** : I’ll explain on the phone    
**not minseok** : k    
**doritao** : potassium   
**kim junmyeon.** : say that one more time and I’ll push you out the window too    
**doritao** : >:(   
**galaxykris** : baek send your address   
_ /baekthosebyuns has dropped ‘la casa byun’ as a location/ _   
**galaxykris** : gracias    
**doritao** : since when did you guys speak Spanish    
**baekthosebyuns** : I thought it was French   
**galaxykris** : since my friend is Mexican pinche pendejo   
**oohsehunnie** : I don’t speak Mexican please translate    
**kyungsoo93** : you all better be glad Minseok’s not here or he would beat all of your asses.   
**doritao** : wouldn’t it still technically be Mexican because it’s a Mexico-originated phrase???   
**baekthosebyuns** : thanks google    
**galaxykris** : oh mon dieu    
**galaxykris** : Okay say you live in Taiwan. What do you speak?   
**doritao** : Chinese   
**galaxykris** : Okay now say you have a phrase that’s native to Taiwan. It’s still chinese, but just used in Taiwan so therefore it’s still chinese   
**baekthosebyuns** : That Just Lost me more    
**galaxykris** : okay now you live in Australia. What do you speak?   
**oohsehunnie** : ENGLISH!!!   
**galaxykris** : the word grouse is Australian slang right    
**oohsehunnie** : deadset    
**galaxykris** : even tho it’s aussie slang it’s still English    
**oohsehunnie** : OKAY THAT MAKES SENSE   
**baekthosebyuns** : oooooohhhhh   
**galaxykris** : idjits   
**baekthosebyuns** : that’s American English    


 

“Careful, Myeon.” Kris Wu muttered, sitting in the passenger seat of his own car. “Damn, and you call me a reckless driver.”   


“He’s being an asshole!” Kim Junmyeon exclaimed, gesturing to the car he passed and pulled ahead of. “Like holy shit, learn to fucking drive.”   


“You’re cute when you’re angry.” Kris commented, smirking.   


“Shut up.” Junmyeon remarked, and Kris moved one of Junmyeon’s hands off the wheel and brought it to his lips, earning himself a small tap on his cheek before Junmyeon retracted his hand.   


“Take a left.” Kris called out, directions displayed on his phone.    


“Ask Chanyeol what hospital he’s taking them to.” Kris quickly text him, reading out the address to Junmyeon again. “Tell Baekhyun we’re almost there.”   


The rest of the short ride was like that, Junmyeon asking Kris to do a million things on his phone and insisting every other driver was an asshole who needed their eyes checked, and Kris insisting that Junmyeon was cute when he was upset.   


Eventually they pulled into Baekhyun’s driveway behind a black SUV.    


“Do you want me to go up or you?” Junmyeon asked, secretly hoping Kris would offer so he didn’t have to get out of the car.   


“Unless you want to.” Kris offered, also wanting Junmyeon to do it for the same reason.   


Before the two could debate any further, the door behind Kris opened, and Byun Baekhyun slid in, tossing a backpack onto the seat beside him. “Let’s go.” he said, more like an order rather than a statement.   


“Hello to you, too.” Kris commented while Junmyeon pulled out of the driveway, ripping down the road and causing Baekhyun to fly forward into the back of Kris’ seat.   


“Careful!” Kris yelled, hitting Junmyeon in the arm.   


“Don’t tell me what to do!” Junmyeon yelled back, elbowing Kris in the ribs.   


“It’s my fucking car!” Kris yelled back, and the car suddenly came to a halt before Kris could hit him back.    


“If you two are gonna fistfight it out, let me drive.” Baekhyun barked, his hand wrapped around the emergency brake. “My best friend’s best friend is currently hospitalized because he was fucking drugged, and I need to be there and don’t have time for whatever sexual tension is going on here. So either get out or get over it.”    


“There’s no sexual tension between us-“ Junmyeon started, but was quickly cut off by Kris.   


“Yeah?” he scoffed, shooting him an appalling look. “You’re never home to know whether there’s sexual tension or not!”   


“Because I’m trying to pay for a place for you to fucking live!” Junmyeon cried, and Baekhyun sighed from the back seat and climbed out of the car, opening Kris’ door.   


“Maybe you would know I don’t need your fucking money if you actually talked to me for once!” Kris yelled back as Baekhyun dragged him out of the car, and Junmyeon quickly scrambled out as well, standing in the middle of the street.   


“Maybe I’d talk to you if you shut the fuck up for once!” Junmyeon shot back while Baekhyun pushed Kris into the back seat, and Junmyeon followed suit. “Put your fucking seatbelt on.”   


“You’re the one who just told me not to tell you what to do!” Kris said, complying anyways while Baekhyun climbed into the front seat, pausing a moment before moving the car.    


“Because you’re always telling me what to do!”   


“Am not!”   


“Are too!”   


“Oh my gosh.” a deep voice crackled, laughing electronically, causing both Junmyeon and Kris to jump in surprise. “They sound like five year olds.”   


“What the fuck was that?” Kris asked, a hand over his chest in shock. While he spoke, Baekhyun shushed whatever it was.   


“Nothing.” Baekhyun squeaked, and both Junmyeon and Kris argued against him. “It was Chanyeol!” he said, finally giving in and waving his phone in the air.   


“Hi.” Chanyeol said sheepishly from the other end of the line. Both Junmyeon and Kris muttered greetings to Chanyeol.   


“I found your arguing funny so I called him.” Baekhyun explained. “And it’s my first time driving-“   


“You’ve never driven before?” Kris asked while Junmyeon told him to “get out of the fucking car” while climbing out himself.   


“I’ve driven before, that’s not what I meant!” Baekhyun cried, hands in the air as he switched seats with Junmyeon.   


“Maybe if you two actually did pay attention to shit you’d know.” Chanyeol commented.   


“I’ll throw that phone out the fucking window.” Junmyeon threatened.    


“Hey!” Baekhyun yelled back. “He has a point.”   


“Since when did you give such a shit about Park Chanyeol?” Kris asked.   


“I’ll see you later.” Baekhyun said into his phone, shooting Kris a look as he hung up.   


“Avoiding the question, eh?” Kris teased, poking Baekhyun in the thigh.   


“It’s none of your business, Kris.” Baekhyun shot back, slapping Kris’ hand away.   


Again, the rest of the short car ride was like that, minor scrabbles and threats from all of each other.    


The minute Junmyeon pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Baekhyun was out of the car, taking off across the lot. Junmyeon grabbed Kris’ hand before crossing, chasing after him.   


“Jongdae says they checked into room 319.” Baekhyun read out from his phone, standing in front of the elevator and repeatedly hitting the up button. “Fuck it, I’m taking the stairs.” he muttered, meaning to take off, but the doors dinged open right at that moment, and Kris reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards them and into the elevator.   


“Easy.” Junmyeon warned, and before Kris could retort back Baekhyun spoke out with a groan.   


“I’m not listening to this argument again.” he said, crossing his arms. “For God’s sake, just fuck it out.”   


Both Junmyeon and Kris shot Baekhyun a look, and Kris shrugged and fiddled with his belt buckle.   


“Oh God, not right here!” Baekhyun yelled, his hands outstretched and waving. “God, no! Later! Not in front of me, holy shit!”   


Junmyeon laughed at Baekhyun’s response, leaning into Kris’ chest. “You told us to.”   


“I didn’t mean here!” Baekhyun yelled, his hands now over his eyes and his back turned to them. “Oh, God.”   


Junmyeon still laughed at Baekhyun’s reaction, and both of Kris’ arms slid around Junmyeon’s waist. “I’m sorry.” Kris whispered in his ear, kissing his temple.   


“I’m sorry, too.” Junmyeon told him. “I’ll try and pay more attention to you.”   


“And I’ll try and not be so picky.” Kris said, moving and kissing his lips.   


“Stop being gay for ten fucking seconds, please.” Baekhyun whined, hands on his face, pulling down his cheeks.   


“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon told him, ripping away from Kris and laughing. “But eventually you’ll find someone you love so much you want to kiss them all the time.” This statement earned Junmyeon another kiss, and he was growing accustomed to the feeling he got every time Kris kissed him.   


The elevator doors dinged open, and Baekhyun made his way off, going on about how he “only wanted ten seconds without them being all over each other”. Kris and Junmyeon followed Baekhyun off and down the hall, Kris dropping his hands away from Junmyeon’s waist and wrapping his fingers in his.   


“Yeollie!” Baekhyun yelled all of a sudden, taking off down the hall when he spotted a tall figure in a black hoodie, his bright red hair making him a beacon in the hallway.   


When Kris and Junmyeon finally approached the two, Park Chanyeol had his arms wrapped around Baekhyun, who fired questions at him a mile a minute.   


“Where’s Jongdae? How’s Minseok? Is he okay? Has the doctor seen him yet? What did they say? Do you know how long he’s gonna be in there for? How’s Jongdae? Is he okay? I’m scared he’s going to have some sort of breakdown or something. Did he bring anything? I brought my bag. Did you bring anything? Did you get my texts? Sorry I hung up so quickly on you. Did you at least find them funny like I told you? I drove all by myself for a little bit! You should’ve seen; did you see? Aren’t you proud? How are you? Are you okay? Was the drive for you okay? How’s your gas? Are you tired? Did you eat? I missed you. Did you miss me?”   


Chanyeol just laughed Baekhyun’s questions off, not noticing Junmyeon and Kris approach. “Everyone’s doing fine.” Chanyeol told him, reaching up and running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. “Jongdae’s in with Minseok right now; I don’t think the doctor’s going to let us in quite yet; I’m not sure. And I’m very proud of you, as always. You did so well.” Chanyeol paused for a moment to kiss Baekhyun’s forehead. “And of course I missed you. I always miss you.”   


“And you just told us to stop being gay for ten seconds!” Kris exclaimed, gesturing to the two of them who immediately ripped apart when they realized that the two were standing so close by. “What is up with everyone and being hypocrites today?”   


“I don’t know what you mean.” Chanyeol said, coughing.    


“That was pretty gay.” Kris said. “Since when were you two fucking?”   


“I still don’t know what you mean.” Chanyeol said, averting his gaze from Kris. “That’s just how I greet everyone.” he came towards Junmyeon with his arms outstretched.   


“Don’t fucking touch him.” Kris warned.   


“Sorry.” Chanyeol muttered, retreating back to his spot against the wall.   


“Seriously though.” Junmyeon said. “How long has this been going on?”   


“Since Luhan’s.” Baekhyun admitted sheepishly, his head down, and Chanyeol shot him a look.   


“Who else knows? Why didn’t you tell anyone? Does Jongdae know?” Junmyeon pestered, and Kris told him to reel it in.   


“Our families, I guess?” Baekhyun questioned, looking up and shrugging.   


“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol added.   


“Do Kyungsoo?” Kris asked.   


Baekhyun and Chanyeol nodded. “And we didn’t say anything because we didn’t want to, really. Many reasons. Too many to list right now. And no, Dae doesn’t know, and he’s not going to, you hear me?” He took a step forward, his pointer finger outstretched towards the both of them. “I swear to God, if one of you says a damn word-“   


“What he means is,” Chanyeol intervened, holding an arm out in front of Baekhyun. “That Jongdae might not take to the news so kindly and we’d rather you guys kept it on the down low. Pretend you guys still don’t even know.”   


“Lips are sealed.” Junmyeon said, making a motion as if he was zipping his lips shut.   


“Baekhyun!” a voice called out, a body barrelling into his small frame.   


“You guys are here I’m so glad the doctor said he’s doing fine that he’s gonna be fine he’s gonna be on bed rest and all that stuff for the next little bit but that’s okay that just means I get to spend more time with him before he leaves oh my god Baekkie I was so scared but I’m so glad you guys are here-“   


Baekhyun cut Kim Jongdae’s rambling off, shushing him as he kept his arms wrapped around his best friend. “It’s okay, DaeDae, it’s okay.”   


Jongdae pushed himself off of Baekhyun, turning and greeting the others. “You guys can come in now if you’d like.” He pushed the door open to the room he had come rushing out of, allowing the others to file in. “There’s two extra chairs, but I don’t think there’s enough for us all.” he said, dragging two chairs away from the wall.   


“It’s fine.” Kris said. “Junmyeon and I can stand.”   


“Since when were you okay with standing?” Junmyeon asked, looking at him confusedly. “You don’t even take the stairs.”   


“Just because I don’t like taking the stairs doesn’t mean I can’t stand. I am gentleman, Kim Junmyeon.”    


“You are the furthest thing I’ve ever seen from a gentleman.” Jongdae commented, seated beside the bed by Minseok, passed out in the hospital bed. “If anyone here is a gentleman, I’d say it’s Chanyeol.”   


“That’s too much pressure.” Chanyeol denied, shaking his head. “Kris can have it.”   


“In the end, gentlemen always win.” Kris said.   


“Refer to yourself as a gentleman one more time and I’ll push you out the window.” Junmyeon threatened.   


“You always threaten that, yet never do it-“   


“I will one of these days! Just try me!”   


“Oh my god.” Baekhyun whined again. “I’m not listening to this for the fifteenth fucking time tonight. That’s literally all they do. No wonder Junmyeon never spends time with you, Kris!”   


“So it’s my fault?” Kris said with an accusative tone.   


“Baekhyun, don’t get into this.” Junmyeon warned.    


“Now I know what you mean when you said there was so much sexual tension between them.” Chanyeol commented.    


“I can basically see it.” Jongdae added, leaning forward onto the bed.   


“I told them they just need to fuck it out. Not right here, obviously.” Baekhyun said, pointedly at Kris.   


“I think it’s kinda sad that that’s a problem in their relationship.” Jongdae said.    


“We’re right here, you know.” Junmyeon told him.   


“I mean, Minseok and I do it at least once a day.” Jongdae continued, earning a slap in the arm from Baekhyun.   


“How’s Minseok doing, anyways?” Junmyeon asked, changing the topic.   


“Doctor says he’s doing well.” Jongdae said, changing his tone of voice. He sounded much sadder and solemn. “He was conscious for a bit, but didn’t say or do much. He’s sleeping now- the doctor said he should be able to be released tomorrow.”    


“Are you sure he’s sleeping?” Kris asked. “He looks pretty zonked out to me.”   


Jongdae nodded. “If you listen he’s snoring a little, and he’s drooling.” He gestured to his agape mouth. “He only does that when he sleeps.”   


“Sometimes I forget that you’ve known Minseok for so long.” Baekhyun commented.    


“How long have you known each other?” Kris asked.   


“Eighteen years?” Jongdae replied, shrugging. “I haven’t really been keeping count.”   


“I always knew you two would end up together.” Baekhyun said. “I’ll called it first year, didn’t I?”   


“As much as I love him, it’s been causing me a lot of stress and worry lately.” Jongdae admitted, and Junmyeon noticed Jongdae’s hand wrapped tightly around Minseok’s, who laid limp in his palm.   


“You heard the doctor.” Chanyeol consoled. “He’ll be okay by tomorrow.”   


“Yeah.” Kris added. “Everyone gets hospitalized because of drugs at least once.”   


“Kris, what the fuck?” Chanyeol said, everyone giving him a look of confusion.   


“I don’t know what you’re doing or China or Canada or wherever else you’ve lived, but it doesn’t work like that here, hon.” Junmyeon told him. Kris just shrugged.   


“Anyways,” Jongdae said, reeling the conversation back in. “That’s not exactly what I’m worried about. I mean, it has been causing a lot of worry, but I’m mostly stressed and shit because of him leaving.”   


“You’re that shitty of a boyfriend?” Kris wondered.   


“You just said you fucked each other every night.” Baekhyun added.   


“He didn’t tell you?” Jongdae questioned, his expression unreadable- a mixture of confusion, pride, and hurt. The group shook their heads, frowning. No one had told them anything. “Oh.” Jongdae muttered, looking down at his lap. “Minseok’s uh, he’s leaving. He’s been relocated to Russia for his job.”   


“Oh my god, DaeDae, I’m so sorry.” Baekhyun said, throwing his arms around Jongdae again.    


No one said anything after that, everyone allowing the silence to ring throughout the room.   


“It’s okay, though.” Jongdae said, breaking the silence. He sniffed, swiping at his eyes. “We’ll make it work. I’m way hotter than any Russian and I’d wait for Minseok, no longer how long it took. And it’s only a year. It’s not that long. And I’ll be busy with school.” he spoke as if he was still trying to convince even himself of these things.    


“Right!” Baekhyun exclaimed excitedly. “You’ll be busy trying to keep up with me. This is gonna be our best, most wild year yet. Even Luhan will be wishing he was back here.”   


“Good.” Jongdae replied. “I’ll need all the distractions I can get.”   


“I think a little distraction will be good for Baekhyun, too.” Chanyeol chimed in.   


“We could all use a distraction every once in awhile.” Junmyeon mused. 

  
  


~

 

Translations;

_ La casa Byun  _ (The Byun House,  _ Spanish _ )

_ Gracias _ (Thank you;  _ Spanish _ )

_ Pinche pendejo  _ (Fucking asshole/idiot,  _ Spanish _ )   
_ Mon Dieu  _ (My God,  _ French _ )

 

Links;

Day One (Victims of sexual assault)  [ https://dayoneservices.org/date-rape/ ](https://dayoneservices.org/date-rape/)

Canadian Centre on Substance Use and Addiction (Drug use and addiction)  [ http://www.ccdus.ca/Eng/Pages/Addictions-Treatment-Helplines-Canada.aspx ](http://www.ccdus.ca/Eng/Pages/Addictions-Treatment-Helplines-Canada.aspx)

Kids Help Phone (General help)  [ https://kidshelpphone.ca/ ](https://kidshelpphone.ca/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (32220 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 16/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (27609 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 15/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."


	16. XV / Make What You Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language

_ -Day 45; Friday, July 14th, 2017- _

Kris Wu was fine with driving home from the hospital that night.   


He was fine with Junmyeon in the passenger seat, slumped over onto Kris’ shoulder, his eyes closed. Kris rested his hand on Junmyeon’s thigh, listening to his steady inhales and exhales.   


Kris kept the radio off, not wanting to risk playing anything and waking him. He even took the long way to the apartment, wanting to avoid the bumpy roads.   


Even when he pulled into the apartment parking lot, he still didn’t want to wake Junmyeon, so opted to carry him inside instead, praying that for whatever reason the elevator wasn’t down.   


Kris carried him bridal style, close to his chest, and fiddled with his keys and the lobby doors long enough that he was scared he’d either drop or wake Junmyeon.   


“Whatcha got there? Sleeping Beauty?” Bae Joohyun greeted. She was leaned over the front desk, a magazine sprawled out in front of her. The pink in the ends of her hair was fading out, muddled into a light pink-dark brown hybrid.   


“Close. Kim Junmyeon.” Kris remarked, grinning.   


“What’s your business with Junmyeon, anyway?” Joohyun asked, flipping a page in her magazine.   


“What do you mean?” Kris questioned, shifting Junmyeon around in his arms. Junmyeon wasn’t particularly heavy (Kris actually poked fun at him a lot for being underweight), but his weight was becoming a little straining on Kris’ arms.   


“Like, how do you know him?” Joohyun asked. “What’s your relationship with him? Why do you care about him? Why are you all over his social media? Why are you all he ever talks about? Why do you live with him? Why did you show up out of the blue and are suddenly all that? Who are you?”   


Jeez, and Kris thought he was the Criminology major. He knew interrogation sessions with less questions than that.   


“First, I’m his boyfriend.” Kris started. He saw Joohyun’s eyebrows shoot up. “I think that covers the rest of the questions, too.”    


“That doesn’t explain where you came from.”    


“Met him at school.” Kris said. Junmyeon moved around in his sleep, his hand coming up and resting on Kris’s chest, gripping onto the collar of his shirt and balling it into his fist.    


“We’ll talk more later.” Joohyun said, regarding Junmyeon. “Considering you’ve been around longer than I thought you’d be.”   


“What do you mean by that?” Kris said, a little taken aback. Should he be offended by that?   


“That we’ll talk tomorrow when it’s not like, three in the morning.” Joohyun blinked at him blankly.   


“No, the second part. That I’ve been around her longer than you thought I’d be.” Kris tried his best to keep accusation and any passive-aggressiveness out of his voice, but it was still there, underlying.   


“Junmyeon’s had quite a few people come in and out.” Joohyun said, flipping another page of her magazine. “No one’s ever stayed as long as you, though. They’re usually out within a week or so. Some just stay the night. I don’t know what they do and what they’re there for. Make what you will of it.”   


“Sure will.” Kris muttered, walking over to the elevator and jabbing the button. “Night, Joohyun.”   


_ Make what you will of it. _   


Those words echoed in his ears as he stood in the elevator, Junmyeon still asleep in his arms. They bounced around as he entered the apartment, and bothered him as he set Junmyeon down gently down on his side of the bed, unlatching his fingers from the collar of his shirt and then removing it.   


He joined Junmyeon in the bed, slinging his arm around him as he usually did.    


Joohyun’s words still prodded at him while he tried to sleep, keeping his heavy eyelids open and his mind alert.   


What did she mean by it? Why tell him? What did Junmyeon do with all these people? Is that why he froze up every time Kris poked fun at him, calling him ‘whore’ and ‘slut’?    


Had Joohyun been one of those people?   


He knew it was stupid, but he had always been wary of Joohyun. Not jealous, no, Wu Yifan did not get jealous, but wary, yes. She seemed close to Junmyeon, and Kris didn’t really like it, how casual it was.   


He also knew it was stupid to be mulling all these small, petty things over at three in the morning, allowing them into his head and planting deep enough roots to potentially endanger his relationship with Junmyeon.    


He knew he should be bringing these up with Junmyeon and talking them out rationally, but being so sleep deprived got the better of him.    


Kris fell asleep for a little bit, and when he awoke again it was still dark, his phone reading five am.   


_ Make what you will of it. _   


Those words kept at him, nagging and taunting at him in the back of his mind. He hated having to wake Junmyeon. The boy deserved his sleep, especially when he was able to sleep so peacefully.   
__

_ Fuck it. _   


“Junmyeon.” Kris whispered, moving in the bed to hover over Junmyeon, his hand on his forearm, jostling him slightly. “Junmyeon.”   


Junmyeon’s eyes opened slowly, and he squinted at Kris despite the darkness. “Kris?” he said hoarsely.   


“What does Joohyun mean when she says you’ve had ‘quite a few people come in and out’ of the apartment?” Kris asked.   


“What the?” Junmyeon said, confusion plastered across his face. He shook his head, covering his eyes with the back of his palm. “What time is it? Did I fall asleep?”   


“Five am.” Kris said. “And yeah, at the hospital you did and I didn’t want to wake you but now I have to. What does she mean?” Kris needed his answers, and now.   


“Fuck, Kris.” Junmyeon muttered. “I don’t know; I didn't even know you talked to her. We’ll talk about it in the morning.” He turned back over, meaning to go back to sleep, but Kris wrenched him back by the shoulder, making him face him.   


“It’s not that hard of a question, Junmyeon. What does she mean?”   


“If I answer will you let me go back to sleep?”   


Kris nodded.   


Junmyeon sighed. “What was the question again?”   


“What does Joohyun mean when she says you’ve had ‘quite a few people come in and out’ of the apartment?”    


“Bae Joohyun?”   


Kris nodded.   


“Fuck, Kris. Am I not allowed to have friends? I’ve had a few people crash here before. Can I go back to sleep now?”   


“She said they were usually out within the week. What does that mean?”   


“That no one stayed longer than a week, Kris!” Junmyeon was beginning to become agitated, Kris could sense that. But he needed this explained.    


“And who was it? Who’s stayed here?”   


“Since when did you care?”   


“Since I knew about it! Why didn’t you tell me? Are you hiding something from me?”   


Junmyeon sat up, regarding Kris furiously. “I’ve had a drunk Luhan stay the night.” he snapped, counting off on his fingers. “My mother’s set up shop here for a few days. My step brother’s stayed here for a night or two while he was passing through, and Kim Seokjin’s been here a few a times. That’s it. Anything else you want to interrogate me about while you’re at it?”   


“Yes, actually.” Kris said, matching Junmyeon’s fumes and crossing his arms. “You never talked about your family until I brought it up, and I didn’t even get to meet your mom until she showed up unexpectedly. Did you have ever have any intentions whatsoever if introducing them to me?”   


“Not really, no! I don’t get along that well with my family and I’ve known you for like, what? Two months?”   


“That’s usually when you bring someone home to meet your parents, Junmyeon!” Kris exclaimed. “You’d have met my mother by now if she wasn’t in a different fucking continent!”   


“What do you mean ‘bring someone home to meet your parents’? What are you, my boyfriend or something?”   


Junmyeon could’ve stabbed Kris 47 times in the chest with a chainsaw and ran him over and with a bus and it would’ve hurt less than that. Kris’ face dropped, and he could feel his heart breaking.   


“Yeah, at least that’s what I thought.” he whispered, swinging his legs over the bed and grabbing his pillow. “Good night, Kim Junmyeon. Sorry to wake you.”   


Kris left the bed and walked across the small hall to the room that was originally assigned to him. It felt sort of stuffy, having been unused for such a long time.   


“No, Kris, wait!” Junmyeon called out after him, quickly clambering out of the bed after him. “That’s not what I meant and you know it! It’s just that we’ve never...you know! We’ve never outright said anything!”   


Kris had every intention of shutting the door in his face and laying in the bed by himself that night. It’s not like he’d sleep, anyways, not after this. But Junmyeon’s words were becoming poison, swift kicks at Kris’ shins continuously.   


“What? I wasn’t enough for you? What I did for you and to you wasn’t enough for you to clue in?” Kris accused. “My constant ‘I love you’s? Next time I want something, I’ll outright say it instead of hoping you have enough common sense to clue in like any other normal person!”    


But Junmyeon wasn’t ‘any other normal person’, and Kris knew that.   


“I want to sleep now.” Kris said lamely, as if he were talking to a child. “Good night, Kim Junmyeon.” And Kris shut the door on him.   


“Yifan!” Junmyeon yelled, and Kris tensed up, using every ounce of his willpower not to turn around and open the door again. “Yifan, please, talk to me! You know that’s not what I meant! I’m sorry!”   


Kris knew he was going to regret it. But he ignored Junmyeon, settling himself into the bed.    


As he stretched his phone charger to the bed, he heard Junmyeon’s door shut.    


He didn’t know why he had left things like that with Junmyeon. He knew he only had a little time left with Junmyeon, and he was determined to make the best of it.   


He only had thirty three days left with Kim Junmyeon, after all.   


Make what you will of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (33527 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 17/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (31206 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 16/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."


	17. XVI / Anhedonia, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Alcohol consumption

_ -Day 48; Monday, July 17th, 2017- _

“You won’t believe the day I’ve had.” Kim Junmyeon sighed, setting his bag down on the kitchen table.    


Kris Wu was situated on the sofa, phone in front of his face. He laid it down on his chest to listen to what Junmyeon had to say.    


“One of the other therapists there called in sick today, but no one passed it on, and none of her appointments were cancelled and no one knew.” Junmyeon spoke as he made his way about the kitchen, gesturing Kris over, which he did so, leaning against the kitchen counter. “So all of her appointments were divided up to the rest of us, and I got this young boy who was there for speech therapy.   


“Honestly Kris, it was one of the cutest things I have ever seen. I almost didn’t want to help him. Obviously, I did so anyways because they were paying and I was getting paid to do so, but it was so cute.” Junmyeon sighed, opening a cupboard and retrieving a large glass bottle.   


“Why don’t you just get other kids like that?” Kris said. “Like, give speech therapy to kids of your own. That didn’t make sense, did it?” Kris laughed after fumbling through his mess of a sentence, and Junmyeon matched him as he reached into another cupboard and pulled down two significantly smaller glasses.   


“It’s a bit too early for children, don’t you think?” Junmyeon teased, unscrewing the bottle and pouring it into the glasses. “I mean, I haven’t even met your mother yet.” he laughed again as Kris reached over and took the bottle from his hands, glancing at the label.   


“Woah, are you taking shots, Myeon?” he asked, looking over to him. Junmyeon shrugged. “That’s not much of answer, Junmyeon.” Kris continued.    


“Yeah.” Junmyeon said blandly, reaching for one of the shot glasses, but Kris picked both of them up and held them above his head where Junmyeon couldn’t reach.   


“Babe, are you serious? It’s like, five.”   


“So?”   


“We haven’t even had dinner yet.” Kris began to feel the blood rushing down his arms and leaving his hands, and he lowered his arms, but still tilted his body away from his boyfriend.   


Junmyeon reached over and slipped one of the shot glasses out from between his fingers anyways. “‘S not like it’s my first time drinking today.” he said with an eye roll, and tossed the shot glass into the sink when he was done with it. “The second one was for you, by the way.” he turned away and walked out of the kitchen, closing the bedroom door behind him.   


Kris leaned against the kitchen counter, dumping his shot back into the bottle and tucking it into the back of the cupboard.    


Usually Kris loved the little routine they had fallen into in the evening.    


Junmyeon would return home from work, and he would relate his day to Kris, who showered him in kisses from not seeing him all day.    


They were both usually hungry by then as Junmyeon often skipped lunch, and Kris could always eat an entire feast himself.    


Some days Junmyeon would bring takeout home with him, or Kris would pick something up before Junmyeon returned, and other nights they ate something the other tried to cook without burning or went out to eat.   


After that they’d watch something, Kris’ arms wrapped around Junmyeon and him tucked into Kris’ chest. Sometimes they’d watch a show or a movie, other times Junmyeon would fall asleep early and Kris would let him sleep on him awhile, switching from a movie to a video game.   


Usually Kris loved this little routine, but he found himself picking at his plate like a child and it was he who dozed off during their movie.    


Even laying beside a sleeping Junmyeon later that night, Kris felt like it was a chore to fix the blankets around him and neatly tuck his book away rather than the privilege and highlight he usually viewed it as.   


He didn’t find running his hand through Junmyeon’s hair and down his serene cheek as peaceful and calming as usual, and it was the first time Kris had rolled over without placing a small kiss on Junmyeon’s cheek.   


Kris felt bad for feeling these things. He felt bad for a small part of him looking forward to leaving, wanting a change in what had become his repetitive daily life.   


He felt bad for feeling like he had thrown everything away for Junmyeon, and he felt bad for not being able to enjoy it while he had it and he felt bad for not being able to voice his concerns to his boyfriend.    


He didn’t blame Junmyeon for the way he felt and the way he dealt with things.    


Junmyeon wasn’t the problem.   


Kris was.   
  


Days Left With Kim Junmyeon: 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Also!! I'm happy to announce my new projects!! The first is a UAU companion book titled "Coffee // KaiSoo [UAU IV]". I have a teaser up already, and expected release date is October 22nd. The timeline for the overlaps and surpasses the original three ("Liar", "The Long Game", and "Purple"). The second is "Yuanfen: The Complete UAU Guide"! It will contain all chapters from all four UAU books and bonus chapters and content, so please stay on the lookout for those! Thank you all!]
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (34533 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 18/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (34071 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 17/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."


	18. XVII / Body Language Is Something That You Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; non-con

_ -Day 49; Tuesday, July 18th, 2017- _

“Krissy!” Kim Junmyeon exclaimed as he stepped foot in the door, immediately dropping his keys and bag on the table as he usually did when he came home.   


What was unusual was the smell that wafted through the apartment. A sweet, warm, homely smell.   


“Are you cooking?” Junmyeon asked, approaching Kris Wu at the stove.   


“Trying.” he said, smiling, leaning over and kissing him. “You hungry?”   


Junmyeon nodded. “Haven’t eaten at all today.”   


“Hi, Junmyeon.” another voice chimed in, scaring Junmyeon so much he practically jumped across the room, running into a chair.    


“Holy fuck!” he cried, a hand over his heart in shock.   


A face appeared from behind the sofa, a familiar one Junmyeon was lucky to place a name to.   


His reaction made the other two boys laugh, Oh Sehun doubling over back onto the sofa.   


“I texted you, Myeon.” Kris threw over his shoulder. “Sehun’s here. He’s honestly the reason I’m trying to cook.” Kris gestured to Sehun.   


“Wow, I feel honoured.” Junmyeon said, rolling his eyes and straightening himself and the chair out. “I haven’t checked my phone since leaving, sorry. I’m going to go change. Try not to scare me again this time.”    


“No guarantees!” Kris called as Junmyeon made his way down the hall, removing his work clothes and tugging on a pair of jeans.    


As he looked through his tee shirts, trying to find the blue one, the door opened and Kris stepped in. “Myeon?”   


“Hm?” Junmyeon asked, not looking away from the clothes.   


Kris came closer, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and kissing the crook of his neck. “I missed you today.” he murmured.   


“I missed you, too.” Junmyeon replied, turning around and kissing his jaw, the tallest point he could reach without Kris crouching down or Junmyeon standing on tiptoe. “Now I’m trying to find a shirt; give me a minute.”    


He tried to push Kris’ hands off from around his waist, Kris’ bare arms tightly around Junmyeon’s exposed torso.   


Kris made a sound of protest, kissing his cheek. “Tell me about your day quick.”   


Junmyeon didn’t know why he felt that way.    


He felt that as of late, almost everything Kris did was an annoyance, an inconvenience, something to bother him. He knew Kris didn’t mean it and that that’s not how he should think of Kris, but when he did blatant shit like this it pissed him off.    


Wished he had sent him to the fucking rental instead.   


“It was fine.” Junmyeon said hurriedly. “Nothing special, really. Now please, let me find a shirt quick.”   


“I went down to the dock today.” Kris continued, as if the second half of what Junmyeon just said didn’t exist.    


“Kris.” Junmyeon said sternly, laying his hands over Kris’ and trying to push him away again.   


He found difficulty with it, just like the night they first met. No matter how much he protested and pushed, he couldn’t shake their grip.   


“It was really nice out.” Kris resumed, as if he didn’t notice Junmyeon trying to wriggle free or hear his protests. “I think the guys all had a genuinely good time. Though of course, I ran into some problems with Byun Baekhyun.” Kris rolled his eyes, and Junmyeon still tried to pry his arms away from around his waist.   


It’s not that Junmyeon didn’t like Kris’ arms around his waist, or Kris being so close or so intimate, but he just wanted to put on a shirt. He wasn’t the biggest fan of Kris trying to cuddle him when he was practically half-naked, especially with Oh Sehun in the next room.   


“Kris!” Junmyeon yelled, finally snapping and cutting him off. “Let me go!”   


“What the hell’s your problem?” Kris demanded, listening to Junmyeon’s request nonetheless and releasing him, shoving his hands in his back pockets. Junmyeon immediately took a step back away from him, quickly scooping up the first tee shirt he could lay his hands on and slipped it over his head.   


“You never listen to me!” Junmyeon exclaimed. “For fuck’s sakes, I’ve been telling you to let me go for the past how long? I just wanted to put on a damn shirt!”   


Kris rolled his eyes again. “Oh, c’mon. It’s not like I’ve never seen your bare chest before.”   


“That’s not my problem.” Junmyeon said defensively, folding his arms across his chest. “My problem is that you never fucking listen to me! You’re too self-involved!”   


“You’re one to fucking talk, Junmyeon! You get pissed off about nothing constantly!”   


“Kris!” Sehun called from the other side of the door. “The pot is boiling over!”   


“Shit.” Kris muttered, immediately ducking out of the room and leaving Junmyeon alone.   


Alone in his anger and self-pity.   
  


/Kris/

“It is not.” Kris said, lifting the lid to the pot and peering in. The water was at a low boil.   


“Oh.” Sehun muttered from behind him. “I thought it was.” he leaned against the table with his arms crossed, like Junmyeon, except both boys’ body language were very different.    


Junmyeon used it in a way to express his anger at Kris, closing himself off and appearing stern and angry. Sehun used it in a way that made him seem vulnerable and anxious, as if he didn’t know what to do with his hands or arms. Despite the gesture seeming closed off, Sehun actually seemed more open to Kris.   


Kris placed the lid back on the pot and shot Sehun a look, raising an eyebrow. “You feelin’ okay?” he asked, placing the back of his hand against the younger boy’s forehead.   


“Mhm.” Sehun said. “I just thought-“   


“You heard us, didn’t you?” Kris dropped his hand and leaned away, speaking low.    


Sehun hesitated before answering, but eventually gave a small nod. “I’m sorry.” he said quickly. “I shouldn’t have-“   


Kris shot him a quick, reassuring smile. “It’s okay, alright?” he reached over, ruffling Sehun’s hair. The orange had mainly faded, leaving a weird blond-orange hybrid, his dark roots showing from under the bleach. “I’ve heard you apologize one too many times today. You still hungry?”   


Again, Sehun nodded, and a few minutes later Kris dished him out some.   


Kris set out some for himself and Junmyeon, called him into the kitchen, but to no answer.    


Throughout dinner, Sehun shot Kris questioning, confused glances, but Kris talked to him as if nothing happened.   


Junmyeon did not join them for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (35998 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 19/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> Previous Chapter:[ **The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (37003 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 18/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."


	19. XVIII / With Every Passing Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mild language

_ -Day 50; Wednesday, July 19th, 2017- _

Everyone has habits. They pick them up and drop them as they grow older, and some they never outgrow.   


When Kim Junmyeon was younger, he counted things. Tiles on the floor and steps from the car to inside the grocery store and how many seconds it took to tie his shoes.   


Like most habits, he grew out of it, but it never truly left him. Nothing ever truly leaves you, and even at twenty-six years old Junmyeon still found himself counting the odd thing, just out of habit.   


Now that he was older, he counted things like spare change or how many documents he had or many seconds it took for him to walk from the apartment to the bus stop.    


He made a point to count important things, so he wouldn’t forget them.    


One thing he should’ve been counting was how many days until Kris Wu left.   


Alas, he never knew about the fast approaching date that would shatter his world and send him into a state of borderline dissociation, because no matter how much Kris annoyed him he still loved him and never thought of a world where he returned home to an empty apartment, any and all traces of Kris quickly wiped away.    


He always assumed that at the end of the day, he would return home to a large, warm hug from a bubbly, excited Kris, a kiss on the lips and another sneaky one on the cheek, maybe a sly ass grab or neck kiss. He always assumed that he would fall asleep, safe, sidled up against Kris, the lingering scent of his musky cologne that always stuck to him enveloping him and slowly sending him to sleep. No matter how or where Kris showed his affection, Junmyeon loved it, even if he didn’t show it.   


With Kris, everything was better. Junmyeon was happier, the days were longer, nights included sleep.    


Nightmares no longer struck Junmyeon at every corner, and Junmyeon had done and learnt things and went places he never would have without Kris.    


Essentially, Junmyeon owed almost everything to Kris. Kris was his safe place.   


Kris made him feel alive.    


The days he had spent with Kris slipped by through their fingers.   


Junmyeon wasn’t sure how many days he had spent with Kris.   


He wasn’t counting.   


He also wasn’t counting the creepily cheerful emails, considering the situations they were under, sent to inboxes of his friends.   
  


**email notification:**   
_ to _ : kiminseokiki@naver.com   
_ from _ : vedriti@outlook.com   
Kim Minseok,   
We are pleased to let you know that your trip to RUSSIA for TRANSLATION has been finalized! Details below!    
  
_ Departure Date _ : July 28th, 2017   
_ Return Date _ : May 27th, 2018   
[click to see  more ]   
  
Thanks for planning with us!   
_ Vedriti _ __  
  
  


 

**email notification:**   
_ to _ : pparkcchanyyeoll@hanmail.com   
_ from _ : zaidaedu@edu.gmail.com   
Park Chanyeol,   
A reminder to finish packing! Your trip to Canada is in 9 days! Your departure date has been moved forward to better your educational experience. We’re looking forward to teaching you and learning from you!   
  
_ Departure Date _ : July 28th, 2017   
_ Return Date* _ : June 4th, 2018   
  
Here’s your CANADIAN fact of the day!   
_ There are about 247 car accidents each year in Canada caused by moose. _   
*Return Date does not include holidays.   
_ Zaida Educational Travel Team _ __  
  


 

 

**email notification:**   
_ to _ : kriswuyifan@hotmail.com   
_ from _ : linxiulan@hotmail.com   
  


Wu Yifan,   
I’m pleased to let you know that we’ve managed to pull some strings and get you home even quicker than originally expected. We’ve moved your return date to the 31st of July. All other details apply, and new flight and arrival information is in the link. We look forward to seeing you soon and hope this does nothing but aid you. You have 12 days left in South Korea.   
  
_ Lin Xiulan _ _  
_ _ Head of Yuexiu, Guangzhou, Guangdong Police Department _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (38204 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 20/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (38219 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 19/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."


	20. XIX / Departure Day, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Drug mentions; strong language

_ -Day 63; Monday, July 31st, 2017- _

Kris Wu’s flight was an early one. Six am, to be exact, despite being only an hour long flight.    


He found that he always took long at airports- something always held him back, whether it was the check-in machines breaking or having security check all his baggage (that one was his fault though; perhaps the ‘Weed The North’ snapback wasn’t the best thing to wear).    


Thus, he found three am to be an appropriate time to wake up at. It’d leave him plenty of time to get ready and make his way through.   


However, even after his alarm went off and he quickly silenced it, Kris still found himself sitting up in bed, unable to move.    


He had had so much time, so many opportunities, so many chances, yet he never did it.    


He never told Kim Junmyeon.   


And here he was, wide awake at three in the morning with three hours to go until his flight was scheduled to leave, with something he couldn’t allot time for.    


There were many things Kris Wu did not want to do. And waking Kim Junmyeon was one of them.   


Running a hand through his hair, he figured if he went about his routine, readying himself, perhaps Junmyeon would stir and he could break the news easily to him. He had it all planned out anyways, having run the situation through in his head a million times with every possible outcome.   


Even with making as much noise as he could (even going so far as to purposely slam the hairbrush loudly against the hardwood floor), Junmyeon only rolled over, taking half the blanket with him.   


Having already wasted a half hour, again Kris found himself deciding what to do. He could wake him- Myeon wouldn’t mind. It was honestly the best way for Kris to climb out of the bottomless pit he had dug himself into.   


But Kris Wu was still half-asleep, too delirious and stupid for common sense, and too stubborn to wake Junmyeon.   


Instead he ran headfirst into an option that would leave the least blood on his hands.   


Rifling through some drawers, Kris quickly scribbled on a notepad, licking his finger as he peeled the note off the pad and stuck it on the bedside table where he knew Junmyeon would see it. He also gently placed the small gift he had gotten Junmyeon a few days ago with it.   


He turned his phone notifications off, knowing it was a dick move and that Junmyeon would hate him for it. He knew it was something he could’ve gone about in a much better way, saving both of them the heartbreak. He knew it was something Kim Junmyeon didn’t deserve.   


With a heart as heavy as his footsteps, feeling nothing but pure and utter hatred for himself and regret and sympathy for Junmyeon, he walked across the apartment floors and closed its door for what would be the last time.   


As Kris dropped his key off at the front desk, handing it off Kim Hyunjin, he couldn’t help but remember his first day at the complex, getting keys with Junmyeon from a pink-haired Bae Joohyun.    


The drive with the silenced radio reminded him of every time he had ever sat in the car with Junmyeon, loudly singing songs and playing with the radio and even fucking for the first time in the apartment parking lot.    


Kris had always liked cars and driving, playing in small battery powered cars as a kid and standing up through the sunroof in high school because he had seen Hayley Williams do it in a  _ Paramore _ music video (it was actually a convertible, but same diff, really).   


The majority of his favourite memories were in cars, or had to do with cars, and it was safe to say the same went with Junmyeon.   


It was also safe to say he’d miss his favourite poofy-haired,  _ Star Wars _ loving, book nerd, Thai food addict, cheek rubbing, shy, and flustered therapist of a goddamn cute boyfriend more than anything.    


Walking out on him was easily one of the hardest, most heart-wrenching things he had ever done.

 

But it was the safest. He had said so himself-  _ do it quick and fast so you don't get hurt. _

 

But Junmyeon was right-  _ that's more likely to get us hurt than if you did it normally. _   


But Kris still clung onto a little bit of hope.    


Perhaps Junmyeon would pull through, a glimmer of hope like in the movies and sitcoms.    


Rachel got off the plane, why couldn’t he?   


Perhaps he would have if only he had turned on his phone.   
  
~•~   
  


_ /Junmyeon/ _

Kim Junmyeon awoke earlier that morning than he usually did. Kris Wu was up and out of bed anyways, something that didn’t surprise Junmyeon. Kris was almost always awake before Junmyeon.   


He fumbled on the bedside table for his glasses, but instead of skimming against the smooth plastic of his frames his fingers hit something thinner and harder.   


He rolled over, opening his eyes and rubbing his cheek, inspecting the bedside table.   


Slipping his now-located glasses on, Junmyeon peered at the table, enough morning light creeping through the windows for him to see.   


Stuck on the bedside table was a note, a small black box placed neatly beside it.   


Reaching for the note and sitting up, Junmyeon’s stomach flipped and dropped, getting that same uneasy feeling and nerves as he did when he went exploring with Kris, that night oh-so-many weeks ago with Stephanie and Seohyun and Sooyoung.   


His stomach dropped further, dread and fear and anger and sadness filling him as he read the note, soaking in every word as if reading a suspenseful book.   


“Kris?” he called out over his shoulder. There was no way this was serious. This had to be some cruel joke he was playing. It wasn’t real.   


Junmyeon stumbled into the kitchen, still calling out and looking for Kris. He looked in all the other rooms as me made his way back to the bedroom, finding Kris to no avail.    


With clumsy fingers, he found and switched on his phone. He sat himself back on the bed, hoping and praying that it would give him all the answers to whatever this was. But again, his phone remained silent, no miracle answers to this strange predicament.   


He shook as he dialled and typed and text and hit send, and time passed slowly yet quickly, some weird loop Junmyeon couldn’t figure out. Time grew and grew, and Junmyeon was soon due to be late for work.   


Still in pyjamas, Junmyeon made his way downstairs to the lobby, even taking the elevator in hopes of running into Kris.   


The elevator doors opened in the lobby, and Junmyeon looked around the empty lobby frantically before going over to the front desk.   


“Have you seen Kris?” he asked. The girl sitting there looked at him curiously.   


“Who?” she asked.   


“Kris.” he repeated, as if that made everything make sense. “About this tall-“ he reached above his head. “blond hair, really pretty eyes, Chinese?”   


The girl frowned, pondering, and Junmyeon fumbled around for more obvious ways to describe Kris, things everyone saw and not just him.   


“I think I saw him.” she said after a moment. “He dropped off a key.”   


Running Junmyeon over seventeen times with a bus would’ve hurt less than this.   


“Oh, okay.” he muttered, stepping away from the desk. “Thanks.” he took off again, taking the stairs back up to his apartment.   


He found the note again, smoothing it out on the bed. It was crumpled- he must’ve crumpled it when he dove into the kitchen. Despite the creases, Junmyeon could still make out ever carefully inked word.    


He shoved down the panic and tears welling in his throat, and shakily lifted the top off the small box.

_Of course._   


Junmyeon let out a small laugh, dumping the contents of the box into his palm.   


A small, silver ring that easily caught any light as if demanding it all towards it, and reflecting it back blindingly bounced into his hand.

 

A small photo brushed against his skin, coming dangerously close to giving him a papercut. It fluttered to the bed, laying atop the note.

 

The photo was taken that night at the park, Junmyeon leaping off of the carousel, his face reading pure hysterical terror.   


He clenched the ring in his fist, knowing it would fit perfectly on him without even slipping it on.   
  
__

_ Kim Junmyeon, _

_ I’m sorry for doing nothing but giving you false hope and giving you everything I wanted to and could give you. I’m sorry for taking it all away and leaving and I’m sorry for not being able to tell you why. I’m sorry I’m dark blue instead of the red you need and deserve. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [**Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816264) (41246 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 21/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay  
> Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Park Miyeon | Serri  
> Additional Tags: PCY, Liar, Fluff, Fanfic, EXOM - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ChanBaek - Freeform, cbdk, BaekYeol - Freeform, Angst, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Car Accidents, Drowning, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 1 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> There are many things Byun Baekhyun is. But the one thing he isn't is a liar.  
> There are many things Park Chanyeol is not. But the one thing he is is indescribable.  
> Byun Baekhyun would be a liar if he said that one indescribable thing about Park Chanyeol isn't what made him like the other.
> 
> "You like him, don't you?" Baekhyun didn't say anything. "There's something going on you're not telling me."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (39916 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 20/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."


	21. XX / Finale, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; tobacco use

_ -Day 73; Thursday, August 10th, 2017- _

Ten days after Kris Wu had left, Kim Junmyeon got a text that hurt him all over again.   
  


**luluhanxi7** : stop asking about kris 

**kim junmyeon.** : Im just trying to make sure he’s okay where he went why 

**luluhanxi7** : I get that, but you need to stop asking about him. We’ve told you all we can and all we know. Kris is gone. Somewhere in China, most likely. He’s gone off the grid and there’s nothing any of us can do about it. It hurts us just as much as it does you, so stop asking and fishing around because we can’t help you anymore.   
  


 

Junmyeon had spent the first day trying to get in touch with Kris. He managed to drag himself out to work, sending messages to and calling every social media page and email and number he found or had related to Kris.   


He spent the second day contacting anyone and everything related to Kris. That meant all their friends, everyone Kris followed, anyone he had ever contacted. Junmyeon had spent his first year in university majoring in criminology, and it finally came to push him forward.   


On the third day, Junmyeon called in sick to work. He refused to believe that Kris was really gone, and that this was some widely elaborate joke everyone was in on except him, and that with a bit of time even he would look back on this and laugh.   


The rest of the time was spent wallowing in self-pity, heartbreak, and sadness, not being able to bring himself to do anything.   


It was on the tenth day that the knock on his apartment door scared him so much he burst into tears like a child.   


He wiped at his eyes as he opened the door, revealing Oh Sehun standing on the other side.    


“Where have you been?” Sehun demanded, pushing past him and into the dark apartment. Junmyeon had the lights off and curtains drawn, trying to take his mind off of everything by distracting himself with a movie. He was on the fourth Star Wars movie. For the fourth time.   


“Lovely to see you, too.” Junmyeon muttered, shutting the door. “And I’ve been here the entire time. And at work.”    


Sehun walked further into the apartment, moving the curtains away and letting in the light. Junmyeon hissed, turning away and shielding his eyes. “My lord, you’re a mess.” Sehun sighed. “It’s been what? A week?”   


“And three days.”   


“That’s not helping your case.” Sehun went about the apartment, throwing discarded takeout containers into bags and wiping down the counter.   


“What are you doing?” Junmyeon asked softly, still standing in the middle of the apartment, his eyes now adjusted to the influx of light.    


“Cleaning up.” Sehun answered, looking up over at him as he crouched down by the table. “Go take a shower. I can smell you from here.”   


“I don’t smell.” Junmyeon muttered, doing what he was told to do by the younger boy anyways.   


When he was finished, still shaking out his hair, Sehun had three plastic garbage bags propped up by the door. All the curtains and a window were open, the television switched off, and he was busying himself with the dishes in the sink.   


“Why are you doing this?” Junmyeon asked quietly, pulling on the hem of his shirt.   


“Because it’s quite obvious you’re sad, and it’s making me sad.” Sehun said, turning off the tap. “And by the looks of it, you’re slowly killing yourself, so you should be thanking me.”    


“I’m fine.” Junmyeon insisted. “I was watching  _ Star Wars _ .”   


Sehun shot him a look. “You’re not fine, Junmyeon. We’ve all seen your texts. And emails. And the amount of times you’ve called.”   


“How the hell?” Junmyeon asked, confused. The majority of those were private and unanswered on his phone, which was with him.    


Sehun grinned. “You could say we’ve had a little help from the inside if you know what I mean.”   


“Kris?” Junmyeon asked hopefully, perking up.   


“No.” Sehun shot him down. “It’s better if I don’t say. Now, we’re going swimming. Get your shit.”   


“You should’ve told me to shower  _ after _ we went swimming.”    


Sehun waved him off.   
  


 

_ -Day 208; Saturday, December 23rd, 2017- _

Junmyeon stood outside the restaurant, leaning against the cool brick wall. He had a lit cigarette in his hand, the smoke curling from it and dripping off his lips, running off into the chilly, rainy night sky.   


Seo Juhyun stood beside him. As always, she was taller than him in her heels.    


They were both dressed up, Junmyeon wearing his best suit. It was dark, and Kris always said it fit him well. He had lost weight since the summer, but the suit still fit, not appearing baggy like some of his other clothes.   


Seohyun matched him, wearing a midnight blue dress that hugged her in all the right places. It fell short just above her knees. Her hair was left down, falling over her shoulders. He did have to admit she looked very nice, but couldn’t help but think of Kris’ comments about it- “Do you think she can breathe in that?” “I think Sehun would really like it. The dress, I mean. I think we’re all a little scared of her.” “I can see her knees. What a slut.”    


The two didn’t touch, actually having quite a bit of distance between them. Enough that a small child could fit between them.   


“I’m sorry.” Juhyun muttered, and Junmyeon turned to her. He looked at her, confused on why she would be apologizing to him as he flicked ash off the end of his cigarette away.   


“What are you sorry for?”   


“For getting us into this.” she spoke solemnly, and never looked at Junmyeon, keeping her gaze to the wet pavement below them.   


“It’s not your fault.” Junmyeon told her, pausing a moment. “How  _ did _ you get into this, anyways?” he brought his cigarette back up to his lips.   


“For a little bit- probably about the same amount of time as you and Kris- I had a thing with Choi Sooyoung. You know her, don’t you?” she finally turned to him, looking him in the eye. He nodded. Sooyoung was the girl he had tried his best to dance with at Luhan’s party before graduation.    


“Anyways, my parents found out about us one day. They forced us apart, and they were so horrified to find out that I loved another woman instead of a man that they did  _ this _ .” she made a sweeping motion with her hand. Her outside hand, the one furthest from Junmyeon. Her right hand.    


Junmyeon knew she was left handed.   


“My mom never found out about Kris.” he said, breathing out. He could see his breath in the cold air, mixing with the cigarette smoke.    


“You know, they say you shouldn’t do that.”   


“Do what?”   


“Smoke. You’re killing yourself.”   


“Once upon a time, a certain boy told me that.” Junmyeon murmured, dropping his hand with the cigarette in it, but not letting the cigarette escape his fingers. He smiled sadly, thoughts of that night at Do Kyungsoo’s floating through his head.    


“Kris?” Juhyun questioned, and Junmyeon nodded. “He’s important to you, isn’t he?”   


“Very. Is Sooyoung important to you?”   


“More than you could ever imagine.” Juhyun answered, and Junmyeon could hear the sadness in her voice. She turned away from him again. “What happened to Kris? He loved you, didn’t he?”   


“Loves.” Junmyeon found himself correcting her without realizing. He didn’t even know if he did anymore. “And I don’t know. Some of my friends say it was his family or work. It could be because he lost interest in me; because of the government. Luhan says he’s just an asshole.”   


“So you haven’t talked to Kris since?”   


He shook his head. “No one’s seen or heard from him. Unless they just haven’t told me. Luhan says he’s gone off the grid. Changed numbers, emails, everything.”   


“Wow.” Seohyun muttered. “That is quite an asshole move.”   


“Tell me about it.”    


“I’m still seeing Sooyoung. Secretly, of course. Mostly texts right now. I thought you should know.”   


_ Great _ . Even his arranged marriage couldn’t work out. Was he really that unlovable? “That’s okay.” he said anyways. “If it was Kris, I’d do the same.”   


“Technically, I’m cheating on her with you, you know.” she looked at him again, a small smile spread across her face.   


“I’m honoured.” Junmyeon joked, dropping the last bit of his cigarette to the pavement, squishing it out underneath his dress shoes. “Ready to go back in? You look a little cold.” he offered up a smile and his hand for her, and she took it gingerly, as if he would break into a million pieces if she took it too harshly.   
  


 

_ -Day 837; Monday, September 10th, 2019- _

Being married to Seo Juhyun (or Kim Juhyun now) took some adjusting, to say the least and put it nicely.   


At first, both Juhyun and Kim Junmyeon worked, and they didn’t see much of each other, which was fine with them.   


The apartment was large enough for the both of them, but they ended up moving out and buying an actual house. Whenever he was asked about it, he said it was because of the pregnancy, because it really did become too small for the both of them, any reason and excuse he could find under the sun. The only reason he didn’t give, the real reason (to him at least) was that no matter what he did, where he went, the apartment reminded him of Kris Wu.    


The sofa, which Kris would hang upside down off of; the counters, that Kris leaned and sat on; the floors he slid across in his socks; the squeaky tap in the bathroom Kris would play with just to annoy Junmyeon.   


His new home, which he shared with Juhyun, and a few months after they moved their twins as well, was completely Kris-free. Although he couldn’t help but think of Kris hanging from the new sofa and leaning against the new counters and sliding across the new floors and playing with the new taps, it was Kris-free.   


In April of that year, almost a year after they were married, Juhyun gave birth to a set of twins- a boy, Eunjoon, and a girl, Eunra.    


Juhyun of course took maternity leave for a few months, and after that, both of them took as little hours as they could, trying to even out their time with the twins. Eventually it evened out that Junmyeon spent Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Sundays with the twins, and Juhyun took Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. Juhyun worked shorter hours and did more work at home for the twins, so Junmyeon was okay with taking more days off.    


Besides, he loved his children. He’d rather spend time with them than other people’s.    


In early September, Junmyeon was home, trying to make himself something for lunch while keeping an eye on the twins. Eunjoon was asleep in a playpen, Eunra gurgling and blowing bubbles while seated in a play chair, repeatedly flinging flimsy stalk toys and hitting roller pods so they spun around and made noises.    


As Junmyeon screwed the lids back onto condiments, there was a knock on the door.    


Junmyeon knew exactly who it was. It was weird for him to knock. He was the only person to repeatedly stop by for him, to continually be there for him. Sure, his other friends were there for him; attending his wedding, seeing his children when they were first born, things like that. But he was the only one that made it a point to see him at least once a week, whether that meant showing up at his house or meeting for lunch.   


“It’s open!” Junmyeon hollered, gently lifting Eunra out of the play chair. He didn’t care that he was yelling while Eunjoon sleeping- he knew full well that kid could sleep through anything. He took after his mother in that way.   


“Junmyeon?” a voice called out. A voice Junmyeon knew all too well. A voice that sent chills down his spine.   


The door opened, and as Junmyeon made his way to the door, he found himself wrapping his arms tighter around his daughter, making sure the baby gate was closed tightly behind him.   


Junmyeon didn’t say anything, just stood there as he watched him step onto the mat, not bothering to remove his shoes, hat, or jacket quite yet.    


Junmyeon did his best to avoid his gaze, stall conversation, but considering he was standing here in his home, that was near impossible.    


“Junmyeon.” he repeated, quietly; wondrously.    


Junmyeon swallowed sharply before answering, adjusting his grip on Eunra. “Kris.” his breath became shaky, feeling his heart beat increase.    


Kris took a step forward, reaching out, and Junmyeon took a step back. Kris frowned, dropping his hand.   


“What are you doing here?” Junmyeon asked, not looking Kris in the eye. Eunra, who had been quiet since Kris stepped in the door, made bubbles, grabbing at the neckline of Junmyeon’s stained tee shirt.    


“I came to see you.” Kris said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.    


Junmyeon considered his statement for a moment. “It’s late.” he said. “Have you eaten?”   


Kris shook his head. “Haven’t been hungry.”    


Junmyeon sighed, making his way over and unlocking the baby gate. “Take off your shoes. I’ll make you something.”    


Kris knew better than to protest, and Kris quickly kicked off his shoes, following Junmyeon through the baby gate. He tried to close it behind himself, slamming and opening it repeatedly.   


“Easy.” Junmyeon cautioned, sliding Eunra back into the play chair. She immediately hit a stalk toy, causing it to bang harshly off of Junmyeon’s wrist. “You too.” he cooed, pinching her nose.   


Junmyeon walked over to where Kris was, still fiddling with the baby gate. He shut it with his hip, reaching over and fiddling with the lock. “Take a seat. What do you want?”   


Again, Kris did as he was told, pulling out the seat closest to him. “Who’s this? And just a water, please.” Kris asked, reaching over at Eunra.   


“Don’t touch her.” Junmyeon snapped, slapping his hand away. Kris retracted his hand, shooting Junmyeon a look. Junmyeon ignored it, walking over and taking a glass from the dry dish rack, sticking it under the tap. “That’s Eunra.” he said, and then gestured to the playpen. “And that’s Eunjoon.”   


“I didn’t know you babysat.” Junmyeon walked back over, handing Kris the glass.   


“It’s not babysitting if they’re your own kids.”   


Kris lurched forward, pressing his hand to his mouth as if spitting out his drink. “They’re  _ yours _ ?” Junmyeon nodded. “With  _ who _ ? Let me guess- Bae Joohyun.”    


“Ew, no.” Junmyeon said, making a face. “We’re just friends.” he leaned against the counter, crossing his arms and ankles. “Seo Juhyun.”   


“Seo Juhyun? Like, _ the _ Seo Juhyun?”    


“Why does everyone keep saying that? Yes, “ _ the _ ” Seo Juhyun. Well, Kim Juhyun, now.” he shrugged.   


“That’s fucking weird.” Kris commented, shaking his head.   


“Watch your language.”   


“Shit, sorry.” Junmyeon shot him a look, the noisemakers in Eunra’s play chair going off as she spun the the roller toy. “Is your other kid dead?”   


“Asleep. I just checked on him.” Junmyeon pushed himself away from the counter anyways, leaning over the playpen and checking on him again. As always, Eunjoon was alive and breathing. Straightening himself up, Junmyeon turned to Kris again. “What are you doing here?”   


“I told you-”   


“Who the frick frack is parked in your drive-” Oh Sehun declared, barging in. Both Junmyeon and Kris turned to him, standing in the doorway. Sehun noticed Kris right away. Despite being four years younger than him, Sehun gave him a death glare. “Get out.” he hissed.   


“Sehun-” Junmyeon said gently, taking a step forward and sticking his hand out, trying to calm him from afar.   


“Don’t you dare, Junmyeon.” Sehun growled, gesturing to him, and then sweeping his hand towards Kris. “Do you not remember anything? What that  _ asshole  _ did to you?”    


“ _ Sehun _ .”    


“Sorry.” he sighed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. “It’s just that...” he groaned. “Honestly, this is worse than wearing white after Labour Day.”   


“Listen, I didn’t mean to-” Kris started, standing up, but Sehun quickly cut him off.   


“Shut your whore mouth.” he spat.   


“ _ Sehun _ !” Junmyeon exclaimed. He knew better than anyone that language was to be clean around his kids.   


“Like they’re gonna flipping remember any of it, Junmyeon.”   


“I don’t care! Cut it out!”   


Sehun shook his head, removing his shoes and lining them up on the mat. He clambered over the baby gate, not bothering with the lock. He peered into the playpen. “Is he sleeping?”    


“No, he’s dead.” Kris commented.   


“Don’t make those kind of jokes.” Junmyeon warned. “Seriously.”   


“Sorry.” Kris muttered as Sehun made his way over to the fridge, pulling out a box, and pulling out a piece of pizza.   


“So,” Sehun said, leaning forward onto the counter, taking a bite of Junmyeon’s leftovers. “what are you doing here?”   


“You eat your pizza cold?” Kris asked, looking at him worriedly.   


“You think that shade of green looks good?” Sehun countered, raising an eyebrow. “My great aunt wore a shirt that shade. Know what happened to her? She  _ died _ . In that shirt.”    


“It’s an acquired taste.” Kris said, looking down at his jacket.    


“Okay, but seriously.” Sehun cut in. “What are you doing here?”   


“Like I told Junmyeon earlier, I came to see him.”   


“Bullshizzle.”   


“It’s true.”   


“Elaborate, then. How’d you get here? Why did you come back? Where did you go? Why couldn’t anyone contact you for a year?”    


Kris sighed, biting his cheek as he leaned back further in the chair. “I got here by plane. I came back because of my job. I went back to China. None of you could contact me because I turned my shi-” Kris dragged out the ‘i’ as Junmyeon shot him a look. “iuff off. Mhm. I turned my shiuff off.”    


Although Sehun was quite obviously not impressed with Kris’ answer, Junmyeon bit back a smile, crossing over and lifting Eunra out of the play chair, holding her close to him.   


“You turned your ‘shiuff’ off for a year?” Sehun grilled. Kris nodded, and Sehun grimaced. “Your Instagram says otherwise, sweetheart.”   


Kris paled, and Junmyeon felt himself shrinking. He began to feel awkward and out of place in his own home.    


“I’m sorry, okay?” Kris snapped, standing up. “I didn’t want to leave. You think I wanted to hurt you?” he turned to Junmyeon. “It took me  _ months _ to muster up the “courage” to tell you, and I use that term loosely. I love you, Kim Junmyeon. I never stopped loving you. You’re all I talk and think and dream about. I didn’t want to leave or hurt you, but  _ I had no other choice _ .”    


“But you did.” Junmyeon whispered, looking down. “You could’ve stayed. We were fine just how we were.”   


“You have to admit, Junmyeon, not everything was sunshine and rainbows between us.”   


Junmyeon snapped his gaze up. “And that’s not something we could’ve worked out? Not something we would’ve gotten over with a little bit of time? You know what?” Junmyeon shook his head, tongue in cheek. “Forget about it. I should’ve known better. For you, it’s easier to run away from your problems instead of facing of them.” Perhaps Junmyeon was right- trusting Wu Yifan was single-handedly the biggest mistake he had ever made.   


“You’re one to talk, Kim Junmyeon.”   


“I think you should go.” Junmyeon muttered.   


“Yeah, get the fuck outta my house.” Again, all three boys looked over to the door, where a seemingly pissed off Juhyun stood.   


“Good afternoon, Ms. Juhyun.” Sehun greeted quickly as Juhyun made her way through the baby gate, dropping her bag on the kitchen table.   


“Warm up your pizza, Sehun.” she snapped, reaching over and slipping Eunra out of Junmyeon’s arms.   


“Yes ma’am.” Sehun answered, immediately reaching for a plate and shoving it in the microwave.   


“And Kris?” Juhyun said, facing him. “Get the fuck out of my house. I don’t know why you’re here or how you got this address, but I swear to the Lord if you step foot on this property again I’ll make you wish you were never born.”    


“Seriously, Myeon?” Kris scoffed, jabbing a thumb in Seohyun’s direction. “You’re gonna let her do this?”   


Junmyeon nodded slowly, walking over and unlocking the baby gate. “I think you should leave, Kris.”   


Kris shot a look to Sehun, who turned away and faced the microwave. Scoffing again, Kris trudged over to the door, stuffing his feet back into his shoes. “I’ll see you later, Myeon.”   


“I think the fuck not.” Juhyun called. “You do so much as say his name and I’ll stop your damn heart, just try me.”    


“Yes, ma’am.” Kris said, and turned left.    


Junmyeon shut the door carefully behind him, leaning his head against the cool metal, his hand still gripping the handle.   


“You tell me if he does anything to you again, okay?” Juhyun said, taking on a much softer tone. His head still pressed against the door, Junmyeon nodded. “You okay hon?”   


“I’ll be fine.” he murmured.    


“I’ll give you a minute.” she went over and scooped over a stirring Eunjoon, carrying them out of the kitchen and foyer.    


Junmyeon didn’t see him, but Sehun made his way towards him, and eventually Junmyeon’s head was pressed against the younger boy’s shoulder instead of the door.   


“It’s okay.” Sehun consoled, his arms tight around his back and shoulders. “He won’t hurt you again, okay?”   


Junmyeon couldn’t help but sob. It was so much easier being hurt when you weren’t the one hurting. But here he stood, having just played part in kicking Kris out of his house. Perhaps kicking away his one last shot at being happy with him.   


“I love him, Sehunnie. I really do.” it came out muffled into his shoulder.   


“Forget about him, okay? He’s nothing but trash and you know that better than anyone. Don’t let him get to you. He just wants to see you hurt.”   


Junmyeon wasn’t good at many things. He was horrible at science when he was in school, and he was horrible at making and actually keeping many friends. He wasn’t very good at socialization or understanding people.    


But Kris had come along and shattered all that. Sure, Kris didn’t make him some science genius, but he made him feel better about himself. He slept through the night, talked more than usual, actually went out places.   


Another thing he didn’t understand was why Kris did what he did, despite the reasons he had gave. If they let him talk more, would it have become clearer? Would it have ended the same? Worse? Better?    


Perhaps Kris and Junmyeon were dated and cursed from the start, destined to crash and burn in a fiery glow no matter what. Or perhaps there really was some way they worked out, their happily ever afters intertwining.   


As he sobbed into Sehun’s shoulder, he didn’t understand why. Because he had thrown out Kris? Thrown away his only shot with him? Because he had seen Kris for the first time in over a year? Because of what Sehun and Juhyun said? Because he was overtired from children crying all night and his emotions were more out of whack than a pregnant, soon-to-be teen mom?   


Junmyeon was unsure if he wanted to know the factors of it all. For once, he didn’t want to understand the entirety of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: [N/A] ["Coffee // KaiSoo [UAU IV: A UAU Companion" here]: [**Coffee // KaiSoo [UAU IV]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936803) (2625 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 5/22  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Not Rated  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
> Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin  
> Characters: Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lee Taemin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin (BTS), Min Yoongi | Suga, Lu Han, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Shin Hyejeong, Kim Kibum | Key  
> Additional Tags: Coffee, KaiSoo - Freeform, DKS, KJI, Fluff, Fanfic, Angst, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, dieukyungsoo, ksdk, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Mild Language  
> Series: Part 4 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> [EXPECTED RELEASE DATE: OCTOBER 22ND]  
> Do Kyungsoo works at a small café over the summer. For the rest of the year, he's a second year (going into his third) law school student.  
> Kim Jongin finished his second year of ecology abroad in Taiwan, arriving back home in Korea at the end of the year.  
> Before school started, Kyungsoo only had three plans- help his family move, work, and be dragged out places by Park Chanyeol.  
> Upon his return home, Jongin knew three things- he dated a guy named Lee Taemin. Taemin cheated. Jongin wants some alcohol. 
> 
> -
> 
> "Don't leave me. Don't leave me here. Jongin, I can't be here alone. I don't want to, I can't do it."  
> "Kyungsoo? Is everything alright?"  
> "I can't lose you, too. I'll have no one."
> 
> Previous Chapter: [**The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822114) (43184 words) by [**dieukyungsoo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo)  
>  Chapters: 21/21  
> Fandom: [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
> Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris  
> Characters: Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han, Park Miyeon | Serri, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Choi Bina | Ashley, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun  
> Additional Tags: kms, KJD, xcdk, Angst, dieukyungsoo, Fluff, thelonggame, XiuChen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Car Accidents, Mild Language, kpop, Alternate Universe - College/University  
> Series: Part 2 of [EXO UAU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388)  
> Summary:
> 
> Jongdae was hesitant. Minseok said leave it up to fate. They're in it for the long game now.  
> "Perhaps I want to play the long game with you."


	22. UPDATE: Coffee, A UAU Companion

Readers!! As some of you may know I've now posted a companion novel to the UAU, Coffee! You can find the first chapter here. I'd also highly suggest reading The Long Game and Liar first as you'll need to know what happens in those to fully understand this. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!! Thank you all~


	23. UPDATE: Yuanfen, The Complete UAU Guide

Hello lovelies~ As some of you may know, I've started uploading "Yuanfen [UAU V; The Complete UAU Guide]"! "Yuanfen" is a complete collection of all of the UAU works in reading order! It includes "Liar", "The Long Game", "Purple", and "Coffee", as well as bonus content and chapters! I'm sure you'll all enjoy, so go check it out!!

You can find "Yuanfen" here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929252"><strong>Yuanfen [UAU V; The Complete UAU Guide]</strong></a> (114593 words) by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo"><strong>dieukyungsoo</strong></a><br />Chapters: 55/101<br />Fandom: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO">EXO</a><br />Rating: Teen And Up Audiences<br />Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con<br />Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin<br />Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin (BTS), Min Yoongi | Suga, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Shin Hyejeong, Kim Kibum | Key, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Lee Taemin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Choi Sooyoung, Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Jooeun<br />Additional Tags: dieukyungsoo, uau, Purple, Liar, Coffee, thelonggame, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Mild Language, Car Accidents<br />Series: Part 5 of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388">EXO UAU</a><br />Summary: <p>Byun Baekhyun isn't a liar. Park Chanyeol is indescribable. Kim Jongdae was hesitant. Kim Minseok said leave it up to fate. Kim Junmyeon helps his friend over the summer. Perhaps it's not Kris Wu who's being helped. Do Kyungsoo works at a small café. Kim Jongin wants some alcohol. Oh Sehun? He's just trying to make it to graduation.</p>  
<p>-</p>  
<p>Yuanfen, the Complete UAU Guide, compiles all four UAU books - Liar, The Long Game, Purple, and the companion novel, Coffee, in order for your reading pleasure! Yuanfen also includes bonus content and chapters, such as a bonus epilogue and chapters, deleted scenes, and more!</p>


End file.
